Wings
by thepeacockandthebutterfly
Summary: "TIKKI!" a shrill voice shouted. "Yes, Marinette? What's wrong?" This voice was small and soothing, coming from a red ladybug kwami. "WHY IS THERE SOMETHING GROWING OUT OF MY BACK!" Marinette cried, fingers running along two strange protrusions on her back. "Ohhhh, silly Marinette, those are your wings," Tikki answered, giggling all the while.
1. Chapter 1: Magniflycent(REVISED)

**I know, I know...I should be deciding between Waves and Halfway Between Heaven and Hell. I'm sorry! But this idea was just speaking to me! Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

"TIKKI!" a shrill voice shouted.

"Yes, Marinette? What's wrong?" This voice was small and soothing, coming from a red ladybug kwami.

"WHY IS THERE SOMETHING GROWING OUT OF MY BACK?!" Marinette cried, fingers running along two strange protrusions on her back.

"Ohhhh, silly Marinette, those are your wings," Tikki answered, giggling all the while.

"WHAT?!" Marinette screamed. She stalked over to her bed and laid down with a huff. "Tikki, why on earth do I have wings?"

Tikki sighed before smiling and flying over to sit by Marinette's head. "Ladybugs have wings, so it's only natural that Ladybug should have wings too!"

Marinette took several deep, calming breaths(well-more like gulps) before responding. "So this is normal?"

Tikki's giggles filled the room again, the sound like chimes to Marinette's ear. "Of course. In fact, I think you'd look very pretty with wings."

Marinette blushed a deep crimson red. "Well, yeah, maybe with pretty gossamer white fairy wings, but not with black insectile wings." Marinette scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"They actually will look like fairy wings, though," Tikki said, smiling at the image in her mind. Her Ladybugs always looked so pretty with the wings behind them like butterflies. "It's only when you transform that they look like an actual ladybug's wings."

Marinette titlted her head to one side and propped her head up on her hands, bluebell eyes filling with interest. "Wait, so what do they look like? Do they look like angel wings, or bird wings, or butterfly wings? OH! Or fairy wings? Or maybe peacock feathers?"

Tikki hovered in the air, thinking about it. "It tends to vary for each Ladybug. I had one girl, her name was Hippolyta, she had these lovely brown moth wings. And Joan, oh she had these white feathery wings, the white was practically blinding it was so pure! But my absolute favorite was my very first Ladybug, Jie Jie. Her wings, they were white too, but they resembled the silk moths of her culture. They were so soft and fine, almost like gossamer, and they smelled divine. Like mulberries!" A dreamy look came over Tikki's face at the memory. "But, Marinette, I bet your wings will be like black angel wings. Big and so black, they're practically blue! That would be so pretty..." Tikki spun around in circles so fast it was dizzying to watch, her cerulean eyes gleeful.

Marinette shook her head at her silly kwami and smiled tenderly. Then a thought hit her and the amused look turned into terror. "How am I supposed to hide wings!?"

"You just tuck them up tight around your body! It's pretty easy and I can help you once they're fully formed. It should be about a month."

Marinette frowned at the thought, suddenly becoming nervous. But of course her worries were soothed by one thought. "Oooh, I can't wait to see Chat's face when I show up with wings!" Marinette squealed, hands on her cheeks as she imagined her silly kitty's face.

* * *

-One Month Later-

Marinette rushed to the mirror as soon as she woke up, eager to see the development of the wings forming on her back. She turned around and saw large, black-blue feathers forming huge wings, just like Tikki had predicted. "Tikki! I think they're done!"

Tikki flew in slowly, little paws still rubbing sleep from her big blue eyes. At least, until she caught sight of Marinette's wings. Tikki let out a squeal of delight. "Oh, Marinette, they're lovely! And just like I thought they'd be!"

Marinette moved her wings up and down, fascinated by their movements. However, the breeze that she created sent bottles flying. Marinette squeaked in surprise before hurriedly picking everything up. "They're so strong!" she said after finishing, gently stroking the appendages.

"They have to be! They're going to carry you after all!" Tikki giggled, the pleasing sound causing Marinette to let out a few giggles of her own.

Marinette dressed for school, not worried about being late since she had woken up early. It wasn't until she tried to put her shirt on that she realized the glaring issue. "Um, Tikki? Do you remember your promise to teach me how to hide these?"

Tikki just shook her head before flying over and explaining how to pull the wings in flat against her body. "Um, the only problem is I can slightly see the bump of the very biggest feathers on top. You're going to need to leave your hair down to cover them until you can design some new clothes which won't show your wings.

"That's it?" Marinette asked, obviously calming down.

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Although I wonder how everyone at school will react to the hair change," Marinette giggled at the thought of her stunned classmates' faces, before blushing hard. "Wait, but what is Adrien going to say?!"

Tikki shook her head again while Marinette began to freak out. "Marinette," she said suddenly, interrupting Marinette's minor breakdown, "Just put your hair down already! You'll find out soon enough whether he likes it or not."

Marinette took a deep, calming breath and smiled at her kwami fondly. "Thanks, Tikki." Marinette pulled out the ribbons holding her pigtails in place and brushed out the silky black hair. She took a white headband with a spray of cherry blossoms on it and pulled her bangs out of her eyes.

"I actually think you look very pretty like that!" Tikki cried, fluttering around Marinette's face. "The cherry blossoms really look nice against your hair."

"Thanks! Although, I hate how my hair looks blue in the light..." Marinette muttered, a pout on her face as she reached one hand up to brush the velvety strands.

Tikki smiled. "No, it's pretty! And only really black hair looks that dark, it's simply gorgeous!"

Marinette blushed slightly at her kwami's flattering words before looking at her bedside clock at letting out a shrill scream. "TIKKI, I'M GOING TO BE LATE! AGAIN!"

Marinette was surprised to see a smirk across Tikki's usually angelic features. "It won't take long to get there if you fly."

Excitement and terror appeared simultaneously in Marinette's eyes as she prepared to jump off her balcony. Her wings were outstretched and ready to fly, but Marinette couldn't help her doubts rising to the surface. _What if they can't carry me? What if I fall?_ But one look at Tikki's reassuring face and Marinette was ready to go. "Here I go, Tikki."

"Don't worry, Marinette! You'll be fine!" Tikki chirped from Marinette's shoulder bag.

Marinette took one last deep breath before jumping off her balcony and plummeting to the street below.

WHOOSH! Marinette opened her eyes a crack and found herself above her house, looking down. She turned to look behind her and saw her huge black wings beating the air steadily. She concentrated on moving her wings as if they were another set of arms, flying up above the clouds to remain hidden before finding her way to school. Marinette looked around and found an alley next to the grand College Francoise Dupont. Tucking in her wings, she landed as lightly as a feather before tucking her wings in all the way and hiding them beneath her clothes and hair. Marinette took one more deep breath to calm her reappearing nerves before walking up the steps along with the rest of the students.

"Hey girl!" Alya said, lifting her head up as Marinette slid into the seat next to her. "Whoa! You're actually on time today!"

Nino turned his head and surprise flitted across his face before he broke out into a huge grin. "Good job, Mari, you managed to make it on time!"

Marinette smiled at both of them before staring at the door, waiting for her love to come in and fill the empty seat beside Nino.

Finally, Adrien ran in just as the bell rang, missing a tardy by a few seconds. He dropped into the seat next to Nino, panting slightly. He fist bumped Nino before turning to wave to the girls behind him. He stopped suddenly at the sight of Marinette before a grin appeared on his face. "I love your hair like that, Mari!"

Alya winked at Marinette as her face turned red and she began to stutter. Nino snickered behind his hand at her blushing face before he and Alya shared a knowing look before Adrien turned to look at the front of the classroom as Mme. Bustier began to call roll.

"Alya, did he just say what I think he said?!" Marinette whispered to Alya excitedly behind her hand.

Alya smiled at her friend and high fived her before whispering back, "Yes he did, girl!"

Marinette was in a daze the rest of the school day, barely able to answer any of the teacher's questions. Using her wings she had reached the highest point of Cloud 9 and was just lying there, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. It wasn't until Alya tugged on her sleeve that Marinette finally came down from her high.

"Mari, school's over," Alya laughed at her friend's confused and dazed expression.

"Wha-? What was that again, Alya?" Marinette asked as she blinked, registering that Alya was laughing.

"School's over! You've been in your own world since Adrien complimented your hair," Alya laughed even harder, snorts mixed in, "You should have seen your face then. You looked like a cherry tomato!" Guffaws streamed from Alya's mouth like the few tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

Marinette pouted and blushed, but only slightly. "Stop laughing at me, Alya."

"Sorry, Mari. It's just-" another laughter filled explosion, "It was just SO FUNNY!"

Marinette slunk out of the classroom, bubbling resentment filling her towards her dear friend. Tikki popped out of the bag once they were alone. "Marinette! Alya just thought it was funny! You laugh at her all the time!"

Marinette looked away before turning back, a growing smile stretching across her face from ear to ear. "Oh, wait! I get to fly home now!"

All of a sudden, alarms started blaring. Tikki sighed, "I know what that means...another akuma..."

However, an evil smirk was on Marinette's face instead of annoyance. "But, Tikki, now we get to see Chat's reaction!"

* * *

 **A/N: Mwahaha! I know I really should be deciding which story to continue, but I had this idea and it was nagging me so I just had to write it. I can't decide which of my two AU's anyways. If any of you reader have read Waves and Halfway Between Heaven and Hell, please suggest which one I should continue in the reviews! And I hope you all enjoy this story. It's just going to be a very fluff-filled piece with about 10 or so chapters. Nothing huge, just a cute story. But I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! REVIEWS ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Purrfect Dilemma

**Sorry this chapter is a little late guys. I want to get the first few chapters out before school starts up again for me! This chapter is just a little bit shorter as well because I didn't want to include the akuma fight scene yet(it still needs a bit of work) and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. This chapter is dedicated to Intensereadermanic for challenging me to really think through her review. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Marinette took one last deep breath, calming the last of her nerves, before crying out, "Tikki, _transforme-moi_!(A/N: I dislike the English dub's catchphrases so I won't be using 'Spots on')" Sparkling red light wove about her as her transformation music played and she performed her transformation sequence. But this time her black wings shot out, vibrated, and then the feathers fell off, leaving a smooth shell.

The shell rose up into two separate pieces, revealing her new wings. Ladybug wings. They were still black, but they were thin and delicate. Not for the first time, Ladybug wondered if they would even be able to lift her up. Ladybug looked over her shoulder and she found herself riveted. She couldn't deny that the wings were beautiful. She remembered how she had once described a ladybug's wings as insectile, but now that she could see them clearly, they were anything but. To her, they were fairy wings. And they were so delicate they were practically made out of gossamer.

With a slight whirring sound they came to life, lifting her off the ground and into the air at a surprising speed. Ladybug looked down on Paris with delight, she remembered the exhilarating feel of flight, but now it was okay for her to fly lower and possibly be seen. The added adrenaline from the fact that she was now Ladybug just fueled her further. She was Ladybug, protector of Paris, she was needed and she was loved. Out of the corner of her eye she saw black and gold. Turning her head, Chat Noir himself was standing on a rooftop nearby, waiting for her. His head was turned, looking towards the location of the akuma. Ladybug closed her wings and angled her body like a bullet through the air. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing at her face.

 _One._

 _Two._

On three, Ladybug snapped open her eyes and swung her yo-yo, wrapping it's string around the chimney on that same rooftop and pulling herself in. She landed, light as a butterfly on the roof, but Chat had already seen her. He turned quickly, and the look of agitation on his face sent a chill down Ladybug's spine. "What's wrong, chaton?"

"M'Lady. Oh, um, I have a bit of an issue." He shuffled from side to side nervously, tail flicking worriedly.

Ladybug's eyes narrowed upon seeing the tail's movement. It was not attatched to his belt anymore. It-it didn't look like a belt anymore. It looked... "Chat, is that-is that a REAL TAIL?!"

Chat turned his head away quickly before turning back, large green eyes filled with nervous anticipation. Ladybug stifled a giggle at his expression, he really was too cute sometimes. "Um...well...yes. But don't worry! Plagg said it was normal," he answered, blurting out the last part rather quickly.

"Plagg?"

"My kwami."

"Oh." Ladybug didn't know what to say for a moment, so the heroes stood in an awkward silence. But then Ladybug remembered what she had been so excited to show Chat Noir. But she had to be sure it was a similar thing. "Does it appear in your civilian form too?"

Chat coughed lightly, clearing his throat, and the slightest red flush was visible on his cheeks beneath his mask. "Yes."

Ladybug sighed with relief, although the look on Chat's face at her relieved expression was hilarious. "Ok, then. My kwami said something similar to me." She laughed to herself at the personal joke.

Chat's eyes grew wider, if that was even possible. "About what?" The question was halting as he tried to discover the reason behind her laughter.

A smirk crossed Ladybug's face and she winked at him. She allowed the shells of her wings to pop open and the delicate wings beneath to slide out. With a flourish of her hands, she spun on the heel of her foot till her back was facing him. With her back turned away, she didn't see the look of utter shock that appeared on his face as his mouth dropped open and his mind began going a mile a minute, trying to process the wings. She didn't see how he took a deep breath and wiped the shock of his face, replacing it with a smirk. When Ladybug looked over her shoulder, all she saw was Chat, confident and smirking widely.

"M'Lady, you're looking absolutely magni-fly-cent. Your beauty takes me to new heights!"

Ladybug groaned loudly and facepalmed with a satisfying smack. "Really?" _I was hoping he'd at least look surprised. *sigh* Oh well, maybe his kwami...what was it's name again?...oh, right, Plagg. Maybe Plagg told him._

A Cheshire grin spread across Chat's face. "But of course, M'Lady."

I had never seen Chat look so proud of himself. "Stop calling me your lady! I'm not yours, and I'm definitely not a lady!"

Just then a scream rang out in the air and both heroes realized what had happened at the exact same time. _We forgot about the akuma._ Chat smirked again, the familiar expression calming Ladybug, and then he gave a two-fingered salute before using his baton to leap away. "Duty calls! Try to chat-ch me if you can, M'Lady!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat's childish competitiveness. "Silly kitty, you know you can't beat me!" She zoomed into the air faster than ever before, easily passing Chat as she soared towards the ominous pillar of black smoke steadily rising into the air. Then, all of a sudden, Ladybug stopped dead in the air. She saw the akuma and a chill crept down her spine. " _Mon dieu_! What on earth is that?!"

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger...actually, no, I'm not sorry at all! To all my reader of Waves and Halfway Between Heaven and Hell, I have finally made a decision. I will do them both, but not at once. I'm actually going to finish Wings first because of the overwhelming amount of praise it has received so far! Then I will finish Halfway Between Heaven and Hell, then Waves.**

 **Again, thank you all so much for the praise! I never expected this many people to be interested in my story! I hope you all enjoyed this short and extremely fluffy chapter before I add a bit of meat in the next chapter.**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	3. Chapter 3: Water You Going to Do?

**I'm really sorry guys! I did not mean to make you wait this long! School just started and then it was like a punch to the face. It took me a few weeks to get back into the swing of things, but now I was able to find the time to finish this chapter. Updates are going to be all over the place for a while because I have limited writing time, but I'll do my best! Also, I ended up cutting out the akuma attack because I just couldn't get it right and I didn't want to post it if it didn't read well. Sorry! But this mini-arc should answer the question several of my reviewers asked...btw, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! The amount of love I've received for this story is just overwhelming! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Tikki heard the smallest of whimpers slip from Marinette's lips and sighed, shaking her head from side to side slightly. _I was so sure she had gotten used to the wings thing...ESPECIALLY after today._ Tikki remembered the way Marinette had launched herself into the air, opening her wings seamlessly to land a flying kick on the akuma's jaw. She had spun into a series of flips, closing her wings on the last flip just before her spandex-covered feet hit the ground. Another small sound came from Marinette's room. Tikki paused in the consumption of another chocolate chip cookie in time to hear another whimper. Tikki felt her tiny jaw tighten slightly and the little kwami flew up the stairs to Marinette's room. She took in the sight of Marinette kneeling on the ground, bangs covering her face, but Tikki saw a white piece of paper clutched tightly in her hands.

"Marinette?" the kwami asked nervously, "are you okay?"

She recoiled slightly when Marinette turned her face towards Tikki, showing the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Tikki," she sobbed, "what am I going to do?"

Tikki flew over to look at the paper held tightly in Marinette's quivering hands.

 _You are cordially invited to_  
 _Ms. Chloe Bourgeois's Pool Party_  
 _On July 15, 2016(ignore the date)_  
 _Please RSVP._

Tikki's own eyes widened, shock swirling in their cerulean depths. She flew to land on Marinette's hand, looking up at her face. Marinette wasn't crying, but Tikki cursed to herself at the glossy sheen of her chosen's eyes which foretold a coming rainstorm. Just then, a tapping sound came from Marinette's window. Tikki peeked over Marinette's shoulder in time to see a familiar black suit. _That crazy cat...but maybe, maybe he can cheer her up._ Tikki snuck across the floor to the window and opened it carefully before hiding quickly before the hero could spot her.

"Marinette?" Chat began, but his eyes quickly took in the girl on the floor who appeared to be trying to curl in on herself, "Marinette! What's wrong?!" He rushed to her side and turned her face towards him, sucking in a breath at the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Tikki almost giggled to herself at that breath, Chat had obviously intended for it to sound worried, but she saw right through it to the nervousness churning inside him.

"Chat," Marinette whispered, finally letting the tears fall as she buried her face into his faux leather suit.

Chat looked like a startled kitty for a second before he wrapped his arms around her and beginning to purr softly, a peaceful look on his face as he whispered, "Princess," and buried his own face in her silky midnight locks. They stayed like that until the last of Marinette's tears were dried up and when they separated, it was reluctant.

"Thanks, Chat," Marinette said, wiping any traces of tears from her cheeks.

He smiled at her and her throat seemed to clog up for a second as she instantly remembered that same smile on another person's face. But that brief moment of recognition passed once Chat beganto speak again. "Princess, what's wrong? And don't say nothing."

Marinette looked into his emerald orbs and saw his sincerity. _I can trust him with this._ She picked up the crumpled invitation from the floor and handed it to him.

He looked it over with a faint expression of surprise before glancing back up at her. "Do you not have a swimsuit or something?"

"Well, no," she admitted, "there aren't a lot of pools in the area so I never had a reason. I was upset because I know I don't have time to make a suit, nor the materials."

Chat saw her eyes dart to the side when she said the last part, but decided to not to call out her lie. "You don't need I worry about it. Trust me, tomorrow, you'll have a swimsuit." He winked at her and saluted before going to her balcony.

Marinette ran after him. "What do you mean, kitty?"

He turned and smiled at her again. "Trust me."

Marinette felt her breath stolen away again, how was it that Adrien and Chat Noir could have the same smile. That sweet, gentle smile... Too tired to understand, Marinette stumbled over to her bed and flopped down, quickly falling asleep.

Tikki smiled at her as she rose from her hiding spot. "I knew that cat could do it!"

Meanwhile, Chat Noir had ducked into an alley to change back into Adrien. He looked up at Marinette's balcony and felt that same wistful smile stretch across his face. But he had a job to do. He marched to a nearby store, and picked out a beautiful silvery white bikini with a spray of cherry blossoms on it. It wasn't skimpy, but it wasn't childish, it was beautiful. It would look really good on her...not that he cared. Adrien blushed slightly at the image in his head of Marinette wearing the bikini. He remembered Marinette's size from the designs she was always working on. After all, she almost always designed for herself. He paid the cashier and walked out, placing the bikini in a beautiful box. He took a pen with green ink and wrote "from your kitty, love Chat Noir" with a tiny paw print at the end. Satisfied with his handiwork, Adrien retransformed and left the present on her desk before jumping away into the night to get back to his own bed.

The next day Marinette woke up earlier than usual. She had the vague feeling that there was something she needed to remember, but unable to recall it she yawned and stretched.

"You look like a cat when you do that," Tikki giggled, "by the way, someone left a little something on your desk for you."

Marinette shot out of bed and stumbled over to her desk, eyes immediately locking onto the package. The first thing she noticed about it was the scrawling writing on the top and a giant smile stretched across her face at it. "Chat did this?!"

Tikki nodded and grinned at the expression on her chosen's face.

Marinette gingerly opened the present, careful to not rip any of the wrapping paper. But one glance at the contents of the present had Marinette turning all shades of red. The little silvery bikini was perfect...but Marinette was a little scared that it had been Chat who picked it out. _Why would he choose this specific swimsuit?_ Marinette pulled off her several layers of clothing and fastened the ties of the bikini around her slender body. Marinette ran her fingers down her sides, marveling at the almost hourglass figure she had gained from working out as Ladybug, Even her legs and arms were very defined, each muscle practically popping out. And...oh god...she had a six-pack now! Marinette gaped at the practically alien figure in her mirror. She rarely wore anything less than three layers of clothing, so frankly this scared her a bit. But the real problem was the wings. Marinette turned and noticed that her wings were fully exposed. If it weren't for the fact that she needed to hide them, Marinette would think that the wings were a really pretty addition to an already perfect piece. But she did have to hide them. _What am I going to do?!_

* * *

 **Not exactly a cliffhanger but hopefully enough to keep you wanting more! See you guys next week...hopefully! T-T sorry again about the long wait!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	4. Chapter 4: Yin Yang

**And I have successfully completed a chapter in about a week! I have to say, it's all thanks to my new beta Intensereadermanic! I've loved our conversations even before and now it's just so much fun to work with you on the newest chapters! In other words, I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Marinette took one last look in the mirror on the day of the pool party, tying the bikini strings around her neck. "You really think this will work, Tikki?" Marinette asked tentatively, tugging at the bikini string fastened around her neck.

Tikki smiled at Marinette, chirping, "Of course!"

Marinette picked up the silvery cover up she had created to match her bikini. Her lightly calloused fingers traced the edges of the cherry blossoms she had so painstakingly embroidered on the fabric. Marinette slipped the shawl-like material around her shoulders, pinning the qipao-style collar on it- just to add a slightly personal oriental touch- at her neck. Her hands dropped to her side as she spun around, giggling as the silky material swirled out around her.

Tikki flew to Marinette and kissed her cheek, long eyelashes brushing her porcelain skin like a butterfly as she did so. "I can't even tell your wings are there anymore!" Marinette slowed to a standstill and beamed at Tikki.

"Really?! I hoped it would, but I wasn't sure if the fabric would be thick enough..." Her voice trailed away as she became lost in thought.

Tikki shook her head with a small peal of laughter. "Oh, Marinette."

Marinette pulled on a pair of light wash jean shorts and grey converse before she left out the bakery door, waving at her parents and winking at the barely noticeable red kwami floating on her balcony. Feeling a surge of courage, she strode down the street towards Chloe's hotel. Whisking out her gold-edged invitation to display in front of the doorman's face before he had the chance to scoff at her. "Come right in, miss," he said, bowing at the waist.

Marinette smiled at him and strode purposely to the elevator where she danced along to the elevator music, feeling a sort of giddy excitement. When the elevator slowed and the doors slid open to the rooftop, Marinette was greeted with the sight of her classmates running around, swimming, or diving. A huge smile slid onto her face although it quickly disappeared after hearing a scoffing sound from beside her. "Yes, Chloe?" Of course, who else could it possibly be? Marinette huffed, turning to face the blonde.

Chloe flipped her blonde ponytail and sneered at the bluenette. "What is that?" she said, gesturing at the coverup on Marinette's torso.

"It's called a cover up."

Chloe laughed in a taunting way. "Oh, so it's to cover up your lack of a chest. Actually, it's a good thing you put that on, you wouldn't want to be humiliated by your small boobs, unlike mine."

Marinette took in the skimpy pieces of string Chloe called a bikini with a critical eye. "I don't know, Chloe, that bikini looks like it'll slip off the moment you stop pushing out your chest."

Chloe simply glared at Marinette in response before stomping away. Alya ran over with a gleeful smile on her face. "That was great, girl! You really told her!" Alya gave Marinette a high five and then the two walked over to sit by the pool, feet dangling in the water. Marinette and Alya chatted for awhile, the day dragging on. Then a scream pierced through the air, shattering the calm atmosphere, "Someone help! Nathanael is drowning!" Rose cried from the poolside.

Without thinking Marinette lept to her feet and ran to the diving well, and executed a perfect dive into the deep water. Her hero instincts were on high alert, she was ready for anything. With strong strokes of her arms she swam through the water, pulling herself forward towards the drowning boy in danger.

She saw Nathanael and wrapped an arm around him. She paddled her legs hard pushing towards the bright surface. They erupted from the water like an explosion, bringing Nathanael's head to the surface, she gasped for air and he let out stuttering coughs, water spewing from his mouth. "Th-thanks Marinette," he choked out between retching noises.

Marinette smiled at him, relieved that he seemed to be okay. Slowly she pushed the to the pools edge. "No probl-"

Nathanial reached out a hand to her back to get a better grip and Marinette felt his hand brush the slick feathers on her back. His turquoise eyes widened and he looked into her bluebell eyes, the shocked look replicated in each other's expressions. "What? Marinette, what is this?"

Marinette unconsciously reached a hand back and stroked her feathers, the silky feel distracting her for a second before she realized exactly what had happened. "Hm? Oh-oh!" She fumbled over her words as she swam the two of them over to a ladder, where they both climbed out. Marinette resisted the urge to stretch and shake off the water droplets clinging to and weighing down her wings as everyone present was staring at them.

Chloe marched over, a triumphant look shining in her eyes. "I knew you were a freak, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"W-what do you mean?" Marinette asked, mind racing.

Chloe gestured to the wings on Marinette's back, a sneer quickly forming on her lips. "You have wings coming out of your back, Marinette. Were you trying to hide them?! Is that why you had that ugly shawl on?!" Chloe's mocking laugh rang out, and no one argued, too stunned by the feathery masses.

Marinette added a laugh of her own in, chuckling nervously. "Chloe, these are-um-accessories. Yea, that's it! Accessories," Marinette came up with her excuse, a victorious note coloring her voice. She sent a quick glance Alya's way and the brunette sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Alya stepped forward to stand beside her best friend. "Yeah, Chloe. Obviously Marinette was just trying to bring a little life into this dull party of yours."

"DULL?!" Chloe fairly shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PARTY DULL!" Sabrina sighed and came up to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her away from the two girls. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY FATHER IS THE MAYOR!"

Marinette and Alya glanced at each other-and broke out laughing. "Did you see her face?" Marinette choked out, the tense moment quickly forgotten.

"Oh my gosh, that was freaking hilarious!" Alya laughed, gasping for air, "by the way, nice wings! They look so realistic!"

Marinette stopped laughing abruptly and let out one last nervous chuckle, a crimson blush staining her cheeks, "Heh, thanks!"

With that the party returned to normal, everyone settling back into the fun atmosphere. Several uniformed men walked out of the elevator doors carrying big boxes. "For Miss Bourgeois." The boxes were full of Ladybug and Chat Noir masks.

Alya burst out laughing again. "Marinette! She's trying to-she's trying to use your accessory idea!"

Marinette smiled again, a laugh breaking from her lips as she too fell victim to the party. She was so far gone that she forgot herself, stretching her wings and and shaking them to free them from the water. She ran off to join in a game of beach volleyball, missing the calculating look directed at her from two different pairs of eyes.

* * *

Alya stared after her best friend, her narrowed gaze almost a glare. "What is she not telling me?" she muttered under her breath. But one look at the happy look on Marinette's face and she put aside her suspicion. "If it was important, she'd tell me. At least I hope so."

* * *

Adrien's eyes clung to the black feathers attached seamlessly to Marinette's back, wondering if what he had seen was real. "Did she just? There's no way. Could she be?" His thoughts trailed off, and he realized what he had just been thinking. "What am I thinking?! There's no way Marinette could be Ladybug! Even if those are real wings, they don't look anything like Ladybug's!"

* * *

And unknown to them all, a third persona watched them from his viewpoint over all of Paris. "That girl...she interests me…" The figure, shrouded in shadows, had a calculating look in his eye as he watched her. "Maybe she could be of use to me." A knock sounded at the door and he raised his staff. A swarm of butterflies went to open the door for another person to enter.

"Father, what are you looking at?"

"This girl, Marinette. There's something about her...and those wings…" the man said with a grim smile, a white butterfly flying over to rest of the tip of his cane. "She would make a wonderful akuma and I guarantee people would come from all over the world to see this battle. Who knows, she might even beat Chat Noir and Ladybug!"

"And then I can finally replace him?"

"Of course, my boy."

"Can I see the girl?" the other person said walking over to look out at the pool party. "She's beautiful," he breathed, entranced by Marinette.

"And she would be a wonderful addition to my collection," chuckled the man, "Wings out!" His command echoed throughout the room as his butterflies surrounded him in a storm of the white-winged creatures.

* * *

 **I feel like that was an achievement. I gave you all some fluff, caused a crack in a slightly creepy friendship, introduced two new characters, and finally gave this story a plot line! OMG I'm so proud of this story! This story has also passed the 100 follower mark! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! And thanks again to my beta, Intensereadermaic, I'm just waiting for her to write a story of her own cuz I guarantee it will be good! But stay tuned for a little less fluff and a little more plot! This is the end of the mini-arc and we are finally entering the main arc of this story.**

 **Buckle in for a long ride. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Peacock Spreads Its Wings

**I apologize in advance for the short chapter. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

It wasn't that he was evil. He just wanted-no-CRAVED money and the best way to make money was through the tourist trade. Paris was already one of the most visited spots in the world, but with the addition of two superheroes who constantly fought villains, more people came in hopes they could see the famous duo. And then he could rake in millions. The problem was that Ladybug and Chat Noir had appeared on the scene with new abilities and they were taking down his akuma's faster than ever. But that would all change with his new prize.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." His fingers traced the edge of his screen as he watched the lovely wasian girl. He really wasn't a pedophile or anything distasteful like that, Marinette was simply the last piece in the puzzle he had been working on. The way to always have villains ready to fight Ladybug. Of course, they had to be weak enough to be beaten, but lately Ladybug and Chat Noir were defeating them faster. The akumas were getting, well, predictable. And that wasn't good for business.

"Father, must I wait must longer?" A cold voice called from the entrance to his lair. White butterflies fluttered up around the boy's feet as he stepped forward. "You know how I hate to wait."

He stifled a frustrated groan, the boy did this every day. "To the girl? Or to the ring?" The taller man was surprised to see a glint of jealous possession in his son's eyes at the mention of Marinette. "Oh, so this girl interests you as well?"

The boy gritted his teeth, irritated at letting his secret slip through so easily. "She puzzles me and frustrates me. Would that not be interesting?"

A sly smile spread across the man's face. "I have created a way for you to get both the ring and the girl. A it requires is a bit of work on your part."

The look shot at him from his son told him everything. "You must attend school with Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. It appears that Ladybug and Chat Noir study at her school as well, so we can take out two birds with one stone."

"What is my cover?"

"Jacque Arbetrum. A simple boy whose parents run a small restaurant."

A wicked grin made its way onto the boy's face and he nodded to his father. Then he turned and walked out, sending butterflies fluttering up in a panic all around him.

* * *

Marinette hummed to herself as she walked down the street, groceries in arm. "Oh, Adrien. Why can't I ever seem to hold a decent conversation with you?" She thought to herself.

As she walked she wasn't paying attention and she found herself on the ground. A boy was kneeling over her, a concerned look in his beautiful ice blue eyes, in his hands were her grocery bags. "I'm so sorry, miss. Let me help you up."

She took his free hand and got back to her feet, dusting off her pants. She accepted the grocery bag from him as well before catching the guilty look in his eyes. "It's really okay, I'm fine."

He sighed, obviously relieved. "I'm sorry I was just worried you were upset at me."

She smiled at him, finding his awkwardness but obvious concern slightly endearing. "I'm really fine. Accidents happen all the time."

He looked over his shoulder, shoved his hands in his pocket, and then shakily pulled one hand out. "Hi, my name is Jacque Arbetrum."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Are you new around here?"

He smiled sheepishly at her as they shook hands. "Yeah, my parents just opened up a restaurant nearby. I was looking for the College Francoise Dupoint. Do you know where it is?"

She took hold of his hand again and began to pull him along behind her. She giggled at his surprised expression. "I attend the College Francoise Dupoint. Are you enrolling?"

"Hm? Oh, yes!"

"That's great! I can introduce you to all my friends here! I just know we'll all be great friends." And she turned the most sincere smile he had ever seen on him. He couldn't help but smile back at her, an unfamiliar warmth filling his heart.

"I don't even need to be interested in her beauty, her personality alone is enough for anyone to love her," he thought.

* * *

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." A short Asian man sat down on a futon in the dark, small green kwami whizzing around his head.

"She is Ladybug?" another man asked from where he stood in the door.

The Asian man glared at him sharply. "You are not to interfere with her, Paon."

"I must know if she has entered the first stage."

"Why?"

Paon took a deep breath, smoothing back the white-blonde hair on his head. "Hawkmoth is after Marinette after the episode at Miss Bourgeois's pool. However he also seeks Ladybug. If she falls into his hands, we may all be doomed."

The other man sighed deeply, face settling into a frown as he contemplated his tightly laced fingers. "Wayzz?"

"Yes, Master Fu?" the small green kwami answered, flying to float before Master Fu.

"If Paon is correct, Hawkmoth may be on the path to discovering Ladybug's secret identity. If you could send a warning to Tikki that would be most appreciated."

The kwami nodded and closed its eyes, a small green bubble floating out of its antennae before zooming out the window. "It is done."

Master Fu turned his brown eyes on Paon in the doorway. "You must watch her, she is the priority right now. If Ladybug is gone, Paris is doomed."

"What shall I do about Hawkmoth?"

Master Fu smiled, a smirk of sorts on his face that seemed out of place next to the wrinkles. "Leave him to me. I think Monsieur Cloutier will be receiving a visitor soon."

* * *

 **I keep adding new characters. The plot keeps thickening. My updates are getting more and more sporadic. I think there is a correlation here. Hm...IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

 **Just to let you know, I've created a poll on my profile. It's just for fun, but one of my reviewers (sorry I can't remember right now) asked if I could do that and who am I to disappoint you guys?!**

 **Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and thanks for all the new followers and reviews. I love you all so much!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fluttery Feelings

**Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry for the late update, but I think you'll really enjoy this chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

He stared at the front of the school, a dark scowl marring his features. This was the moment of truth. Would he be accepted? Suddenly an arm looped through his and he looked down into Marinette's smiling face.

"Hey, Jacques! I made sure to get here early to show you around!"

He smiled back at her, the same unfamiliar warmth blooming in his cold heart at the sight of her. Quickly he steeled himself, tamping down the fluttery feeling. "Thanks, Marinette. I really appreciate it."

They walked up the steps in virtual silence, a slight huming coming from Marinette. He found himself smiling naturally at her. Her enthusiasm for life was infectious.  
Just then he heard an ear-splitting shriek. "OH. MY. GOD! WHO IS THAT?!" A blonde girl came flying down the steps to stand before him and Marinette. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who is this?!" Her obvious disgust for Marinette fueled an immediate dislike for the blonde girl in him.

"I can answer for myself, Miss..."

"Bourgeois. Chloe Bourgeois. You've probably seen me on the news, my daddy is the mayor after all." She fluttered heavily mascara-covered eyelashes at him, the obvious attempt to flirt disgusting him.

He gritted his teeth and forced a polite smile on his face. He remembered her now. A brat of a girl who was extremely spoiled by her actually quite nice father. "I have actually never seen you before, Miss Bourgeois. Marinette is the only person I know here." He smiled at Marinette who looked at him in gratitude, tightening her grip on his arm.

Chloe scoffed, flipping her hair. "Marinette trash is the only person you know? Oh you poor poor thing. It's okay, Chloe will be friends with you now."

She moved to grab his arm, but he quickly yanked it away from her. "I'm okay, Chloe. I think Marinette is a really nice person and I don't appreciate you saying something like that about one of my friends."

Chloe gaped at him and he smirked, finding the way she seemed to be gasping for air like a fish more appropriate for her. Finally she collected herself and turned her nose up at him. "Fine. Have it your way. Just know that you will regret picking her as your friend. You had your chance." A frosty glare from her was quickly met with an equally cold stare from him. "Humph." She spun on her heel and hurried away, nose still firmly tilted upward.

Jacques jerked his thumb at her as she scurried away. "She's a jerk."

Marinette stared at him, jaw dropped and cheeks tinted, for several moments before a brilliant smile spread across her face and she bent over laughing.  
Her face turned an unnatural shade of red, so he rushed to check if she was okay. Still laughing, she waved and slowly took a deep breath to chase away the laughter consuming her. "I'm fine, Jacques." She looked up at him and he found himself lost in the depths of her sapphire blue eyes. "Thank you, Jacques."

He tore his gaze away from her eyes and felt his cheeks warm. He put up a hand up to touch his cheek and wondered if he was perhaps ill. Then he noticed her expectant gaze. "It's nothing, Mari." He took her hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss on it as he had been taught. The dark red flush that appeared on her cheeks when he kissed her hand only making her more appealing.

"HEY MARI!" called a loud voice and the two turned to see a ginger-haired girl rushing towards them, dragging along a dark-skinned boy with glasses.

"Who's that?" The boy with glasses asked as he straightened his cap, sending a nod in the direction of Jacques.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Jacques. My parents recently opened up a restaurant in the area and I bumped into Marinette." He made sure to lay on the acting charm, lifting a hand to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. "She's the only person I know here...other than that nasty girl, Chloe."

Alya looked at him curiously. "I thought I heard Chloe's scream, that must have been because of you."

Marinette smiled. "He was actually defending me from Chloe."

Alya didn't miss the rosy blush on Marinette's cheeks as she sent a searching glance at Marinette. "Ok...well it was nice to meet you, I actually have some questions for Marinette." She wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders and not-so-overtly dragged her away.

"Marinette," Alya hissed, "that was a crush smile. That's a smile I usually only see when you talk about Adrien. Who is this guy?"

Marinette glowered at her best friend. "I am NOT giving him a crush smile, that's reserved for Adrien and Adrien only." She paused to think about the answer to the next question. "He's just a really nice and sweet guy."

"Ok, Marinette. Sorry for doubting you." Alya hugged her friend.

Marinette smiled at her best friend and hugged her back. "It's ok, Alya, I know you were just concerned."

The two rejoined the group just as the first bell rang. The horde of students sitting on the steps outside began to file through the doors while late students began to run. Marinette and her group of friends were easily on time as they marched into the classroom, chatting easily, but they quickly noticed the absence of a certain blonde model.

"Where's Adrien?" Nino asked, but the door slammed open with a bang and a dishelved looking Adrien rushed into the room.

"Sorry for my tardiness, Madame," he said, bowing his head to the teacher in shame.

"It's quite alright, Adrien, just go and take your seat." Then, turning to face the entire class, she announced, "We have a new student here today! Please welcome Jacques Rosen!"

The class broke out into cheers and whistles, although they seemed slightly sarcastic in nature.

Jacques smiled charmingly and began to speak, capturing everyone's attention. "Thank you so much for welcoming me. I recently moved to Paris from the United States and I've heard so much about this beautiful city. I hope that we can all be friends and that I won't be disruptive to the class environment."

He walked through the aisle and sat down in the first empty seat he came to, smiling at the now genuine clapping from his fellow classmates.

* * *

The end of the day came much too quickly for Jacques as he found himself actually enjoying himself. The other students were extremely nice and treated him like he had been there for years. Marinette especially was like a ray of sunshine, and he found himself laughing with her.

And, to his surprise, he no longer questioned the warm fluttery feeling he felt as he gazed at Marinette's smiling face.

And to Marinette's surprise, her heart no longer fluttered only for Adrien. But she wasn't about to admit it.

But when Jacques saw Adrien, he welcomed the boiling jealousy that pooled deep in his gut and raged forward like a tiger pouncing onto its prey.

"Stay away from Marinette," he said, glaring darkly at Adrien.

"W-What?" Adrien asked, unsure if he had just heard what he thought he heard.

Jacques took another step towards Adrien, ice blue eyes glinting as sharp as diamonds. "I will fight you for Marinette."

Adrien glared just as sharply back, except his eyes were like green fire. "Take her, she's not the one I want."

Jacques walked away in a huff, not believing Adrien for one moment. Meanwhile, Adrien thought about his pretty navy-haired friend. "Is it possible that I like her?" he asked himself, almost afraid to know that answer. "I mean, she is pretty and talented and so nice to everyone." Then he slapped himself, leaving a slight red mark on his cheek. "NO, ADRIEN! You can't let your thoughts stray from Ladybug or else you definitely won't deserve her." Adrien also walked away then, chasing any and all thoughts of the bluenette from his mind and focusing on a certain red-clad superheroine.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the late update, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it! Unfortunately, I'm starting to really like Jacques. If I was just a follower of this story, I might even ship JacquesxMarinette over AdrienxMarinette. Ugh...**

 **Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and thanks for all the new followers and reviews. I love you all so much! (Special thanks to my beta Intensereadermanic for dealing with my spaciness and giving great advice!)**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stolen Birthright

**Hey guys, I'm back and sooner than ever! I'm finally trying to set up a more regular update schedule, but there will be a few weeks with basically no update. I'm going to try to update every Monday, though. This chapter was SO much fun to write, although my beta might disagree since she spent all night editing it(whoops). I really hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Monsieur Cloutier straightened his tie, carefully examining his appearance in the mirror, the crows feet at the corners of his eyes had deepened again some more. Constantly having to make time for his main job and his side...job was a lot more work than he anticipated. "This old fellow had better be rolling in the green."

The chime of the door bell rang through the house and a maid rushed to open the door. A short Asian man stood there, dressed in an outrageously bright Hawaiian print shirt. He smiled at the maid and walked in without a word, she let him limp past with a bamboo cane, not wanting to be rude but not quite sure what to do. Unease and shock plastered onto the creamy skin of her face, quickly hidden beneath a perpetually polite exterior.

Alfonso Cloutier made his way down his tall staircase before he noticed the Asian man. He concealed his surprise much better than the maid, however a slightly suspicious look flickered across his sharp features. "What are you doing here, old man?"

He smiled patiently. "I am merely here to get back my stolen jewelry from you." He lifted a finger and jabbed it at the black brooch at the top of his tie. "Give me the butterfly miraculous, Alfonso. It is not yours to wield."

Alfonso leaned back from the accusatory finger and smiled. "Come down here boy!" he suddenly called in a commanding tone.

A white blonde haired boy descended down the staircase till he got to the bottom where his father and the stranger, piercing light blue eyes narrowing at the sight of the old man. "Who is he and why is he here, Father?"

The old man looked up at the boy and gasped. "Felix?"

The boy sneered at the little Chinese man. "How do you know me?"

"You are the son of Paon, possible wielder of the cat miraculous, but chosen instead to wield the butterfly miraculous. But why are you here? And why do you call this man Father now?"

Felix glared at the man. "You were the one who selected Adrien to take my place as Chat Noir, correct?" His voice was bitter, betraying a deep hatred.

The man sighed. "Felix, my name is Master Fu. I have been the holder of the tortoise miraculous for 175 years. I chose Adrien because he fit no other stone, you had the ability to wield two."

"And my true father encouraged you to take away my birthright and replace it with a butterfly brooch," Felix hissed.

"Why do you hate Adrien so much, Felix?"

Felix widened in surprise, but his cold eyes betrayed none of his inner feelings. "He took everything."

Master Fu sighed again. "Is this about the ring, your mother, or perhaps...Marinette?"

"All of them."

Master Fu's eyes hardened. "The cards you have been given in life have not been the best, but you cannot blame your brother for something that he has no control over. And Marinette is neither yours nor his. Does she even know who you are? Does she know who "Jacques" really is under your guise?"

Felix sneered. "She doesn't need to know anymore than she already does. All she is aware of is my little brother. She cares for him not me."

Master Fu shook his head at Felix, the burden of his years pressing down, the heavy weight felt heavy on his old and thin shoulders. "If you are not truthful with her, she will never truly care for you more. And I would not talk in absolutes yet, you are all so young."

Felix hissed, and it was evident that he really would make a good cat. "How would the fact that Adrien is my little brother change anything? You're a fool. He doesn't even remember me himself."

* * *

Marinette looked over her shoulder, eyes catching a slight movement in the darkness. "I see you there," she called out.  
A man slunk out of the shadows, wearing a blue outfit similar to hers with peacock feathers fanned out to form a tail at his back. He kept a hand a his waist where she noticed a belt holding two bladed fans. "I know Ladybug to always be smarter than the average citizen, but still, it's a surprise every time."

"H-how did you know I'm Ladybug?" Marinette stammered.

The man smiled. "I knew your predecessor; a lovely girl named Angela Bourgeois."

"Bourgeois?!" Marinette tried to wrap her head around the idea of Chloe's mom being Ladybug.

The man smiled. "Yes. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Paon, wielder of the peacock miraculous."

"It's nice to meet you." Marinette looked around quickly, "let me transform quickly and then we can talk."

Paon smiled suddenly. "I am sorry, but I must take my leave now. Receive this gift as a sign of goodwill between the peacock and the ladybug." He reached behind himself and plucked out a single plume. "Oh, and Marinette, remember to look around you." Sometimes something is right next to you and yet you don't notice it."

Marinette bowed and accepted the iridescent feather. As she touched it, Tikki whispered urgently from her place in Marinette's purse, "Marinette, you are supposed to give him one of your feathers in return. It's like a pledge of allegiance and friendship."

Marinette grasped one of her long feathers and yanked it out, hissing at the slight pain. She held out the feather to Paon who accepted the black, practically navy feather and she watched in fascination as he placed it in the spot where he has pulled out his own feather. The feather grew exponentially until it was the same size as the other feathers making up his tail, the only thing that stood out about it was the dark colour was contrast to the surrounding bright feathers. Marinette followed his lead and the peacock feather shrank to fit with her other feathers.

Paon bowed to her and turned, tail fanning out to allow him to soar upward and float downward as he flew away. Marinette watched, still slightly confused as to what had just happened. "So I have a peacock stalking me now."

* * *

Felix stared at his reflection in the mirror. In his hand was the brooch. He recalled his adoptive father's words, "This is your destiny, Felix. Avenge yourself. Use this tool to get your revenge against your brother, do not hesitate." Felix carefully attached the black jewel to his collar as Nooroo watched. Nooroo was not going to stop his chosen from taking him, but perhaps he could guide him. Felix smiled at himself, baring his white teeth in a smirk. But that smile dropped away as the laughing face of the beautiful girl who interested him blindsided his thoughts . "What am I supposed to do, Marinette? Sit around while my baby brother steals your heart and then destroys you? He's a destroyer, he'll only hurt you and may be the end of you, like my mother. I promise, I'll protect you this time."

"This time.." He whispered again to himself quietly. Heart wrenching and a tight fist pressed tightly to his chest, he tries to ignore the pain of his wounded heart.

* * *

Ladybug leapt from rooftop to rooftop, using her yoyo to lasso the chimney like she had always before her wings. Chat ran beside her as they patrolled the dark city.

But Ladybug stopped on one roof that overlooked the Eiffel Tower. She took a seat on the soft tiles and leaned back on the chimney, taking the time to process everything that has been happening in her life as of late. Chat stopped beside her, not questioning her, and sat beside her. She scouted closer to Chat's and bent go rest her head on his chest and sighed, feeling her worries fly away at the normality of it all. "...Chat?" she whispered.

"Yes, my lady?"

"If I ever wanted to show you my secret identity would you promise not to laugh?"

Chat tensed up suddenly before gently stroking her hair. "I would never."

"Thanks, Chat." Ladybug breathed deeply, turning to snuggle into his chest some more, eyes fluttering shut.

Chat's cheeks flushed red. "M-my lady?" She didn't respond, and Chat smiled down onto her. He gently lifted her body to lay it down, not wanting her neck to hurt from hours of sitting in a strange position. Curling around her on the roof he acte as a sort of pillow. He yawned and fought the urge to close his eyes. "I love you, Ladybug," he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head before succumbing to sleep's call.

Not long after Chat fell asleep, a costumed boy stood over the two, watching them. He flashed his white teeth in a deadly sneer. "Just wait, Chat Noir. I will have my birthright. But not like this."

Just then, when he was going to fee the scene, there was a burst of pink light as Ladybug's transformation wore off. The boy's jaw dropped open and a look of horror crossed his face. For before him laid Marinette, curled up in the arms on Chat Noir.

"No, NO! You've got to be KIDDING ME!" He quickly picked her up and flew her to her home.

Marinette, sweet Marinette was blind to danger that is infecting her life. Constantly Adrien plagues her, as a friend, as a partner, and as her crush. He would ruin her.

He gently kissed her forehead, sweeping his lips in the lightest of touches onto her soft skin, as he tucked her in. "Marinette, please don't tell me you've fallen for all of him. I don't want harm to come to you, as it surely will because of Adrien. " He pleaded, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He walked to her trap door and took one last look at her sleeping form. "I don't know how to describe it...but I feel so warm when I'm near you..." he sighed before flying away.

"I don't want to lose you too."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Ok, so a lot happened in this chapter, but I can't help but get the feels in the last part. That Ladynoir touches my heart...even though she's really thinking about Paon's advice...and Jacques. Speaking of Jacques, we finally get his real name and a little bit of backstory. I promise his whole story will come out, but probably not for a few chapters. The next chapter will have a lot of fluff, so be ready for some cutesy stuff. Also, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN WINGS HISTORY! It's still not that long, but an achievement nonetheless.**

 **"I don't want to lose you too." That line sends chills down my spine. And I don't want to lose my readers either! Please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	8. Chapter 8: Papillon Foncé

**This is the first step towards a normal update schedule! I'm actually really proud of myself! So this chapter is definitely shorter than the last one, but it has a lot of important things happening in it. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

"Did I make a mistake?" Alfonso found himself asking. He anxiously watched tourist rates in fear that they might begin to drop. "Will he be able to keep drawing them in or will he be too soft on them?" He dropped his head into his heads, for the first time questioning his adopted son. Felix had always been loyal, obedient to the end as long as Cloutier kept trying to get the miraculous for him. But it had been years...once Chat emerged, Cloutier had sprung into action. He sent Felix as a customer to Master Fu and Felix had been able to steal the butterfly miraculous. But now Felix had every reason to turn on him. Alfonso groaned, knowing this whole situation could quickly turn around on him.

"It's that girl," he realized, eyes narrowing. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he hissed under his breath, "I need to find a way to control her."

As if in response to his words a single white butterfly landed on his finger and darkened to black with purple streaking its wings. Alfonso smiled at it, a plan quickly coming to mind.

"Perfect. Soon, she'll be just another puppet for me to control."

* * *

"Marinette, wait."

Marinette turned to see Jacques, his hand lightly wrapped around her wrist, a confused look in her eyes. "What is it, Jacques?"

Felix couldn't help but wince slightly as that name passed her lips. After his talk with that old geezer he found himself questioning his motives. "O-oh, um..." he steeled himself, finding himself worrying about her answer. "I hate this, Marinette, I hate that you can do this to me," he burst out. He cursed under his breath at the telltale burn of tears in his eyes.

Marinette furrowed her brows and pulled Jacques to her in a hug. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to her, blue locking with blue. "Marinette...would you give me the immense honor of being your boyfriend?"

Marinette's cerulean eyes widened and her cheeks flushed darkly. "Uh-um-uh," she stammered.

Felix dropped his head, fighting back tears. "I should have known. Why did I even bother? Why do I let her get to me like this?" He cursed his emotions as he slammed them down, burying them down under a cold front as he had always done in the past.

He almost missed her whispered response. "Yes."

He lifted her head to face her, continuing to fight his emotions down as they threatened to escape. "What?!"

She blushed even harder, hiding her face beneath waves of her navy blue hair. "I said yes."

An incredulous grin spread over his face. "YES?!"

But then she lifted her head and shot an annoyed look at him. Grabbing his face and pulling him close to her, she whispered in his ear. "If I have to repeat myself one more time my answer will change." But she placed a light kiss on his cheek and pulled away, smiling.

Felix felt the telltale burn in his cheeks of a blush accompanied by a similar warmth in his heart. He shoved down the feeling, keeping his emotions in check. In the same way he fought to control his blush, but the brilliant smile on his face betrayed him. He impulsively kissed her, enjoying the startled look in her eyes once he pulled away.

Marinette laced her fingers with his and began to walk towards the door, pulling him along. But unbeknownst to the new couple, a pair of burning green eyes watched them.

* * *

"Why do I feel-almost-jealous when I seem them?" Adrien asked himself. He shut his eyes tightly, pulling a mental image of Ladybug to the forefront of his mind. "I need to stop this. I can't be true to Ladybug like this." But then something clicked. Ladybug had recently stopped wearing her famous pigtails, opting to leave them loose. And Marinette had done the same.

"There's no way."

"It's impossible."

"But...if it is true...then I let Jacques have her, without even a fight."

Adrien's mind raced at the speed of light with his thoughts. He shook his head with a groan of distress. "No, Marinette is not Ladybug. Stop conjuring up such fantasies. But...there is something familiar about Ladybug...and Jacques..."

* * *

Ladybug couldn't help the grin on her face as she flew to meet Chat. This day had been just perfect, even an anonymous note requesting for her and Chat to meet them couldn't ruin her mood. Spotting a black figure on the roof of the building she was headed towards, she whipped out her yoyo to lasso the chimney. With one pull she was standing next to her partner. And just in time too.

Tendrils of dark purple swirled around him as he landed on the roof, glorious violet wings spread out behind him. Delicate white blonde ringlets fell around his face, giving him an ethereal look. And when he locked eyes with Ladybug, the color of ice greeted her. He smiled at the duo, flashing pearly white teeth as he drew back in his wings. "Greetings, Ladybug." He dropped to a knee and placed a kiss on her hand.

Ladybug couldn't help but blush, the combination of the beautiful boy and his sweet kiss slightly overwhelming. But she quickly pushed back her treacherous thoughts. _You have a boyfriend, don't betray him like this._

'Who are you and why did you call a meeting with us?" Chat asked, a snarl on his features. _He kisses My Lady so lightly, like it is not an honor._

The boy smiled again. "My name is Foncé, and I am the wielder of the butterfly miraculous."

Chat Noir and Ladybug exchanged a look. "I thought Hawkmoth bore that miraculous."

Foncé sneered. "That cheap poser? Never. Nooroo would never taint himself with such an awful bearer."

Ladybug shrugged to Chat. "Nooroo is your kwami, I assume. Would you care to tell us how you came by your miraculous?"

"An old man gave it to me in a small black box with red Chinese tracings."

Ladybug smiled at Chat and Chat groaned inwardly, knowing he would never oppose his lady. Chat stepped forward and stretched out a hand to the newcomer. "Welcome to the team."

Foncé shook hands with the duo before stretching out his wings to fly. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of Paris's most valiant team."

But Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't see the smirk that crossed his face as he flew away.

* * *

 **Foncé is French for dark, btw. I thought it was a good name for a superhero who also happened to be a villain. In other news, this story has breached the 100 favoriters mark! Thanks so much guys!**

 **I have two requests for you guys this week. #1 try to get this story to 100 reviews! and #2 to get to the 100 reviews mark, please share your feelings on FelixxMarinette vs AdrienxMarinette!**

 **I love you all!** **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	9. Chapter 9: Emeralds and Ice

**This chapter is largely a flashback from Adrien and Felix's past. It begins with 2-year old Felix and ends when he is 5. I hope this will clear up a lot of the background from Adrien and Felix! Enjoy;)**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

 _The day Adrien was born was supposed to be the happiest day ever for the Agreste family. Felix especially was ecstatic at the thought of a new baby brother. But when Gabriel and Felix sat in the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to come out and bring them in to see the new baby, everything took a downward turn._

 _Because the nurse didn't come out._

 _There was no cry of a newborn._

 _There was no Momma._

 _Gabriel sat white faced, head in hands, praying to whatever gods were out there that she was alright. Felix didn't completely understand what was happening, but he knew that his dad was upset, and so he was upset._

 _And then the nurse did come out, but not smiling. "Your son has been safely delivered," she told Gabriel. But the somber expression on her face killed the happy news._

 _"What about Brigitte?" he demanded._

 _The nurse sighed deeply. "Sir...why don't you step in and talk with Doctor Lahiffe?"_

 _Felix watched as his father went into the room to talk with the Doctor, his mother's best friend. Mrs Lahiffe was also pregnant, but that didn't keep her from her doctor duties. And she had promised to be the one to help deliver his momma's baby. The nurse turned to him, a smile spreading across her face. A smile that seemed forced and fake to the young Felix. "Would you like to meet your new baby brother?"_

 _Felix glared harshly at her. "Where's my momma?"_

 _The nurse winced, but before she could respond an agonized cry could be heard. Gabriel ran out, tears streaming down his face. Felix stared at him as he ran past, wondering. Always watching. Having only recently learned to walk and talk, Felix stepped slowly into the room. "Momma?"_

 _But all he saw was a pale-faced woman lying on a bed, golden hair spread around her like a halo. Doctor Lahiffe saw him and swung him up. "Hey Felix, do you want to meet Adrien?"_

 _Felix noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks and the red rims of her eyes, but he nodded yes. A small squirming bundle was lowered to him, the golden tuft of hair exactly like the pale woman on the bed. Adrien opened his eyes, and Felix saw the bright green of them. Then he realized what had happened. "Is momma an angel now?"_

 _Doctor Lahiffe smiled sadly. "You always were too smart for your own good...yes."_

 _"Is it HIS fault?" A chubby finger thrust out and pointed at the infant._

 _Doctor Lahiffe just looked at Felix, unable to comprehend the child. She lowered a hand to soothingly rub her belly, the feeling calming her. But Felix took her silence as confirmation. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed. He ran to the bed, climbing up to curl at his mother's side. Babbling incoherently as tears fell from his blue eyes._

* * *

 _-1 year later-_

 _Felix glared hatefully at the infant carried in his father's arms. The trio walked along the stone path through the cemetery. Birds were chirping, flowers bloomed in full glory, but the mood surrounding the little family was dark. As they stood before the simple stone tombstone, Felix made a vow. "I will avenge you." Another heated glare was pointed at the golden-haired infant held securely in his father's arms._

 _Gabriel saw the glare and sighed internally. He felt like the death of his wife had aged him considerably. Even after one year, which seemed like an eternity, he still had trouble caring for their two young sons. But the hatred his older son felt for the younger was most definitely absolute and all-consuming. He fingered the pin on his lapel thoughtfully. His slim fingers traced the edges of the gleaming turquoise brooch in the shape of a peacock. "Brigitte, is it right to give someone with so much anger the cat?" he asked in his head, wishing his dead wife was here at this moment._

 _Felix knew of his birthright, the black ring of the cat miraculous. His mother and Mrs Lahiffe had been Chatte and Red Lady alongside his father as Paon. When his mother wrote her will, she stated that if she were to die she wished for the cat miraculous to go to Felix._

 _His birthright._

* * *

 _-2 years later-_

 _Gabriel sat as his desk, peering through his spectacles at his tightly laced fingers. This was to be the hardest choice of his life to make. "But I cannot give such an agressive, destructive miraculous to a child so filled with vengeful desires and resentment."_

 _Felix sat before him, eyes narrowed. The expression on the 5-year old's face was bitter, as if he had just bitten into a lemon. "What?" When he finally spoke up, he sounded incredulous._

 _"And he has every right to be," Gabriel mused. Regretful, but unwavering he lowered his hands flat on the desk. "Adrien will receive the cat miraculous in your place."_

 _A loud rasping hiss issued from Felix's throat. "This is a joke, right?"_

 _Gabriel couldn't help but examine the boy before him. He had had the best tutors, he was way ahead of any other children his age. And when it came to looks, he looked almost like a mini-me. Adrien had taken after his mother, the three-year old sported golden hair and vivid green eyes, but Felix had inherited his blue eyes and white blonde hair. But for a child, he was too solemn, too serious. The three years without his mother had aged him. "Felix...I was entrusted this miraculous by your mother who received it from the Guardian. I cannot, in his faith, give an power with such a potential for evil to you."_

 _"How can you call yourself my father when all you've ever done is favor HIM?!" Felix screamed. "That demon child who killed mom and ruined our lives! How is he more suited for MY birthright than me?!" He rose from his chair, sprinting from the room._

 _Gabriel carefully massaged his temples, trying to chase away the impending headache. I don't disagree with you, Felix. Even I partially blame Adrien for Brigitte's death, but he is still an Agreste. He is still my son and your brother._

 _Felix slammed the door of his bedroom, nostrils flaring. Beside himself, he smashed everything in his room until it came to a small locket. He opened it gently, finding a photograph of his mother inside. "Momma...I miss you so much." Felix crumpled to the ground in a sobbing heap, feeling utterly lost and alone. Everything had been ripped away from him._

 _When he finally stood back up, he wiped away the snot and tears, straightening to a slightly unimpressive 3 and a half feet. He opened the window, and without thinking hard about his decision, jumped. As he plummeted through the air, the only thing he thought about was Adrien. But it wasn't a good thought. It was jealous rage that wracked his whole body. He landed in a bush, his small body bruising from the impact. But that did not deter him, he quickly got up and kept moving._

 _In the weeks following where he wandered the city of Paris, he couldn't help but notice all of the problems. His heart went out to the people of Paris who suffered so much every day. But at the same time it sickened him that all of their little problems were such a big deal to them. So what if the bank was claiming your home because you didn't have enough money? That can't compare to losing everything important to you. That twisted sort of empathy took seed in Felix's heart, eventually flowing into the butterfly's soul._

 _"Kid, get in," said a rich looking man who stopped next to him in a nice Porsche. Felix obeyed, opening the door and sliding into the leather seat. "What's your name, kid?"_

 _"Felix."_

 _The man smiled at him. "Ok, Felix, I'm going to be your new father." Alfonso Cloutier, the rich entrepreneur, wished to adopt a child to show off his "caring" nature to potential buyers. And this kid, he reminded him of himself._

* * *

Felix smiled at Marinette as she leaned her head on his shoulder to doze off. He fondly stroked her navy hair, relishing the soft feel of it. "Oh, Marinette, you don't know what you do to me," he whispered. But then a sour thought entered his mind.

"Will you still love me once you know the truth?"

* * *

 **Rainbowrider1290 was among one of the many reviewers who wanted to know about two big issues. First of all, this story is called Wings and I've been neglecting them. Second of all, Marinette developed a crush on Jacques rather quickly, which is unusual. In response to these concerns, the** **wings will have a much greater importance in Chapter 11 because the whole reason Alfonso became interested in Marinette was because of her wings. Secondly,** **Marinette getting over Adrien so quickly didn't seem weird to me seeing as she developed a crush on Adrien within maybe 5-10 minutes in the umbrella scene. It went from hatred to crush just like that, so I think it's perfectly possible for this to happen. She's also spent more time with Jacques then she did with Adrien(meaning before she started crushing on them).**

 **I hope this clears things up for you all and don't hesitate to shoot me a PM if you're confused. I respond to all of them as quickly as I can!**

 **Also, some of you noticed that I deleted Chapter 5: Red Fur. I was rereading the fanfic and realized that this chapter didn't fit into the flow of things. I also didn't want the creation to be a huge feature point in this story. It is possible that I will make another fanfic centered around the kwamis and creation, but not any time soon.**

 **I love you guys so much, thanks for all of the support!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	10. Chapter 10: Punny Bug

**Hey, guys! This chapter is a whole bunch of the fluff you've been waiting for! And don't worry the wings and tail appear again here!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Felix stood at the door to Marinette's bakery. He gulped, straightening the collar of his white shirt. This was the moment of truth. He opened the door, the faint tinkling of a bell setting the scene as the smell of warm pastries greeted his nostrils.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng was the first to see him. "Tom!" she called. She wiped her flour-covered hands on her apron before going to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

Sabine laughed, the navy hair she shared with her daughter gleaming. "Please just call me Sabine."

Felix was taken aback by the informality, but he quickly forgot it as he was swept into a giant bear hug. Tom set him down and laughed heartily. "So, you're the boy who's taking out our Marinette."

Felix took a deep breath, and let himself relax. This place felt almost like a home. It was something he had often wished he had. "Jacques?" Felix looked up the stairs to see Marinette standing at the top. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. _When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change._ She was wearing a light pink sundress with same blazer she always wore.

Tom and Sabine exchanged a look at the expression of awe on Felix's face. "M-Marinette...you look beautiful," Felix finally answered.

She flushed a pretty pink as she walked down the stairs. "Thanks, you look nice too."

He glanced down, but remembered that he had actually made an effort to dress up today. Sabine gasped and clapped her hands. "Tom! Bring some food for this poor boy!"

"Maman!" Marinette cried, turning the color of a tomato.

Tom came back with a platter or croissants. "Marinette, you really need to stop bringing skinny boys home with you."

Felix realized that they must mean Adrien. But of course, Adrien was a model, he would have a strict diet to follow. And personally, he appeared in many ads for his father, so he needed to keep up a certain physique. He couldn't help but laugh, however, at the red blush on Marinette's face. He entwined his fingers with hers, causing her to look up at him. "It's fine, I really don't mind, Marinette."

She smiled back at him, and the pure happiness took away his breath. _If I should die before I wake, it's because you took my breath away._

* * *

When they finally managed to leave the bakery, they walked in silence down the sidewalks of Paris. Every time they happened to look at the other, they would quickly turn away. "Where do you want to go?" Felix asked Marinette.

She considered the question for a short while. "The park?"

Felix was surprised by the simplistic request. "As you wish."

Marinette smiled at him, and the two made their way to the park, spirits renewed.

But when they finally arrived, all Marinette wanted to do was sit on a park bench. Felix didn't understand it until she rested her head on his shoulder. When he looked down at her he smiled gently. She had her eyes closed and he was pretty sure she was dozing off. He stroked her hair, marveling at the fine strands as they ran through his fingers. A nearby street player, seeing the couple, couldn't help but launch into a love song. Felix gritted his teeth, the ballads coming from the singer's mouth would surely wake up Marinette. And he was right. Marinette woke up, but instead of being angry, she smiled at him, curled up even more against him and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Felix sighed in contentment. _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs._

* * *

On the way back, Felix found himself wondering how the date had gone. They had spent most of it snuggling on a park bench before buying ice cream and walking under the leafy green trees. "Marinette?"

"Yes, Jacques?" she answered.

Felix internally winced at that false name, but he pressed on. "Did you have fun today?"

She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. "Of course!"

That was all Felix needed to hear. He sighed in relief, tightening his grip on her small hand.

Marinette giggled internally. He was so cute.

* * *

As Ladybug and Chat Noir patrolled the city, Ladybug recalled her date from the day. She laughed, launching herself through the sky. Her wings buzzed faintly, the insectile protrusions easily carrying her. As she met back up with Chat, he smirked, ready to share his newest joke. He pulled out a carpet from behind him and bowed low to her. "I can show you the world!" he sang.

Ladybug's first reaction was surprise that he was actually a good singer. And the second reaction was of annoyance. "Chat. What is this."

Chat Noir threw a paw onto his chest, tail flicking out in fake irritation. "You've never seen Aladdin, m'lady?"

"Of course I've seen it, but I think you've got it wrong."

"How?"

Ladybug giggled at the look of confusion on his face. "Obviously, I'd have to be the one to show you the world. Unless that carpet can fly."

Chat Noir looked at her in surprise before laughing. "M'lady, you are amazing!" _You're perfect to me._

Ladybug felt a fondness in her heart at the sound of his laughter. "It almost sounds like Adrien's laugh...NO! I have a boyfriend," Ladybug thought, horrified at her cheating thoughts.

Chat Noir winked at her. "It's okay, I wouldn't have wanted to use the carpet anyways. That would simply be a rugged experience."

A laugh forced itself out of Ladybug's mouth. She tried to hold back her laughter, but it was to no avail. Tears of laughter streamed down her cheeks as she doubled over. Chat Noir blushed faintly, immediately comparing the sound of her laughter to Marinette's. Of course, then he became annoyed with himself. "I need to stop thinking about Marinette like that," he told himself. Especially because then he remembered that Jacques was dating Marinette now. A sour look crossed his face, a look that Ladybug saw.

"I want him to smile again..." she thought. She took a deep breath, drawing on her inner puniness. "Are you not feline well, Chat? I don't think your bad catitude should be tolerated." After Chat looked back at her, she reveled in the look of surprise on his face. "M'lady, I didn't know you were such a pun master."

The two shared puns back and forth, laughing the whole while. Merely enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Foncé watched the two in disgust. He didn't want to think Marinette could be cheating on him, she had always been close with Chat Noir. It wouldn't help him to be jealous of Adrien as Chat Noir as well. As Jacques, he had won. She was only friends with Chat. After all, they were partners.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the comfort of his office, Alfonso typed furiously on his computer. "I will darken your soul, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are the akuma I've been waiting for."

* * *

 **I love you so much guys! This story has really taken off since I created it back on August 24. Can you guys believe it's been almost 4 months? I really can't! Thanks for all the reviews, and followers, and favorites. I can't tell you enough how much it means. Oh and if you didn't notice, there's a lot of song lyrics and one movie reference mixed into this chapter. In the next chapter, I'll shout out any reviewer who can name all of the song and movie references.**

 **Also, in other news I now have two betas. Thank you both for making my life so much easier. Shout out to Intensereadermaniac and rainbowrider1290!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	11. Chapter 11: Corruption

**Hey again, guys! This update is earlier than usual because I'm leaving for Virginia! I may or may not have internet access and when I do, it'll be spotty(wow minor pun alert). Hope you enjoy this chapter because things are going down.**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

 _From: Unknown Contact {black3butterfly}_

 _To: Marinette Dupain-Cheng {cookie_flower12}_

 _Date: Sun, Nov 27, 2016 at 10:34 AM_

 _Subject: Felix Cloutier_

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_

 _I am well aware that you do not know who I am. The question is...do you know who your boyfriend is? Last time I checked he was the famous son of entrepreneur, Alfonso Cloutier. Oh? Was I not supposed to mention that? Yes, "Jacques" was merely a cover name for him to infiltrate your school._

 _Sorry if this was unknown to you, but I thought I should bring this to your attention._

 _Regards,_

 _Anonymous_

* * *

Marinette looked at the screen of her computer in shock. She didn't know how this person had gotten her email, but that wasn't the most important thing. She quickly opened up a new page and, with trembling fingers, typed "Felix Cloutier" into the search bar. Millions of hits appeared on her screen and she opened one to see her beloved boyfriend on the red carpet, hands in his pockets and familiar smirk gracing his lips as he posed for the paparazzi. Marinette shut down her computer quickly and backed away her revolving chair from the truth she had just uncovered. Tears ran down her cheeks as she desperately wished that it wasn't true.

Fear filling her heart, Marinette whispered in a trembling voice, "No... it's impossible, right?" She dropped to the floor, lying there in the fetal position, hiding from the secrets the one person she thought she could trust was keeping.

* * *

When Marinette walked into school the next day, she was not smiling like usual. Dark circles were obvious under her eyes and it appeared she hadn't even brushed her hair that day.

"Marinette? You don't look too good..." Alya said, worry evident in her voice. She reached out to grab Marinette's arm as she walked by, but Marinette ignored Alya's worried questioning and made a beeline for Jacques. Wait-FELIX.

In a deadly quiet and trembling voice that could make even a ghost shiver, Marinette asked, "Is it true?" Tears began to pool in her eyes just thinking about the email she had received and what it meant.

Felix looked at her, concerned at the sight of her. "Is what true? Marinette, are you okay?" He stretched out his arms to pull her close.

She leapt back from him. "Don't touch me, Felix Cloutier."

The fear that suddenly appeared in his eyes was confirmation enough. "Marinette...I-I..."

"Don't even. I see where I stand." She turned and walked out of the room, disgusted with him. But once she had left the room, she broke out into a sprint, more disgusted with her easily trusting heart than with him. She ran into the girls bathroom and slammed one of the stall doors behind her. She closed the toilet seat and sat down on it, pulling her knees up. Hand over her mouth, she choked back a sob, but soon the dam broke. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"Why? I thought you loved me. Why would you lie to me?!" she cried.

* * *

Alfonso watched in satisfaction. His plan had worked perfectly. That feeling of betrayal was perfect for the akuma to join with her. The strongest akuma ever. One already gifted with wings. This would be his final akuma and he was definitely going to make sure this was one to remember.

"Go, my beautiful akuma, and heal her broken heart."

* * *

The dark-winged akuma flew through the skies of Paris before soaring down to gently alight on one of the red ribbons holding together Marinette's pigtails. Marinette jolted up, feeling the connection to Hawkmoth appear. A purplish mask in the from of a hawkmoth surrounded her eyes. Her eyes as well darkened to purple. But it was not a clear violet, instead it was a twisted, tainted color. The skin around her eyes darkened to red as well to match the mask.

And then words flowed from the connection into her mind. "Greetings, Dark Wings, I want to offer you a deal," a slippery smooth voice could be heard in Marinette's head.

Marinette instantly realized what was happening. _How dare he._ Her eyes narrowed. "No deal, Hawkmoth." She concentrated on her earrings, allowing the energy of the ladybug to wash over and fill her.

With a loud bang, her wings stretched out, bursting out through her clothes, ripping them. The shredded fabric barely covered her, but she was lost in the sensation that was overcoming her. Her whole body tingled, and Marinette couldn't hold back a squeak as magic wrapped around her as it would in her transformation. Her earrings popped off, but the transformation continued, wrapping her in pink light. The energy faded and Marinette looked at her gloved hands in shock before reaching up to her ears that were no longer pierced with the ladybug earrings. "What is this?" She bent over to carefully pick up the earrings, cradling the black studs in her palm.

But as she did so, she did not notice her wings buzzing to life slightly, sucking the akuma into them. She did not hear the quiet pained sound from Tikki as the purple-black butterfly was absorbed into them.

* * *

Alfonso fell onto the ground of his lair as the connection to Marinette snapped. "Impossible. Only a kwami holder could resist my akuma." He sneered. "That Marinette is nothing special beyond her wings."

But then the connection came back, although only a thin strand compared to the norm."Hello?" he asked, unsure as to what the akuma had attached to. He heard a small whimper, but he still couldn't figure out who or what the akuma had fled into. But slowly the connection strengthened. Little by little, he felt a foregin mind latching on to his, but he could not yet speak into it.

Slowly.

Slowly.

And then he could see red. And he screamed, the majesty of the ladybug overcoming the feeble leftovers of power the final akuma had given him. And if anyone were there to see it, they would have only seen Alfonso Cloutier slump to the floor, warmth leaving his dead body.

* * *

Tikki lay on the bottom of Marinette's purse, fearing the worst. She felt the evil of the akuma spreading through her veins. "The wings..." she whispered, quiet voice going unnoticed by Marinette. But Tikki relaxed slightly at the knowledge that her poor holder was able to hold off the black butterfly, _but i expended too much energy helping her..._ "My wings." Marinette might be Ladybug, but she is not THE ladybug, the wings would disappear if she were to ever give up the mantle.

But Tikki grinned at Marinette's strength, she had felt the ladybug energy bringing Marinette into the second phase. She would soon be joining Paon and the Guardian in the third phase if her current progression was any indication.

But that smile left her small face quickly as the severity of the situation was reminded to her. She had a duty to complete. "Wayzz, Duusa, Plagg, warn them that the ladybug is corrupted. None of us are safe. I will hold it at bay for as long as I can, but I fear it will not be enough. I have failed you all and for that I am sorry," her words went into a glowing red-pink bubble that split into three and zoomed out of the purse she lay in and into the sky, finding their way to the other miraculouses.

And in the back of her mind she heard a scream and she wept for the life that had been lost, huge blue eyes welling up with tears and guilt. _Not even Hawkmoth deserved such a death._ "I fear the darkness of the butterfly may corrupt all of the kwamis."

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed, mouth set in a grim line as she sketched a new dress. A tear landed on the thin paper of the sketchbook and Marinette angrily swiped at her eyes, ripping off the ruined drawing and throwing it in the trash.

But then Marinette heard a swooping sound and spun around. A solitary peacock feather drifted to the pin rug on her bedroom floor. And then the light from her window was blotted out as a dark figure flew into her room. Paon stood, proud and aloof before her, but that was not what worried her. The harsh set of his mouth betrayed that something much bigger was going on.

"Have you entered the second stage?"

"W-what?" she asked.

He turned his face down, white blonde hair shining in the moonlight. "If you have not reached that, all may be lost." And his burning blue eyes looked into her own fearful cerulean pools.

"The dark butterfly has risen."

* * *

 **Now THAT was a cliffhanger.**

 **No super important information down here today, just a reminder that I may or may not have internet while in Virginia so we'll see.** **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	12. Chapter 12: Crumbling Walls

**Yay, new chapter! Sorry this is a little bit late :'(**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Marinette ran through the streets of Paris, small red kwami clutched in her palm. Tikki groaned and rolled over, a purplish-black flickering color slowly spreading over her tiny body.

"Hang on, Tikki!" she cried, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to roll over her cheeks.

"M-Marinette," she whispered, "leave. Now."

Marinette's eyes widened in horror and indignation. "Never, Tikki."

"You can transform without me now. The Guardian won't be able to stop this, Marinette. The only chance you have is to gather the superheroes and capture the akuma as quickly as possible."

"How?"

Tikki narrowed her cerulean pools of eyes at Marinette. "This is where you must make your sacrifice."

Marinette reached back to brush the silky black feathers tucked beneath her shirt and folded close to her back. She tensed as even she could feel the dark energy pulsing through them. "Chat needs to destroy my feathers."

Tikki nodded slowly, the movement drawing out a pained squeak from her small body. "The pain should eject you from your Ladybug form and into Marinette, but the akuma will immediately go back to you, its original target."

Marinette gulped. "I was barely able to fight it off with you helping me, how am I supposed to do it when apparently the pain will be enough to detransform me?!" She realized the dangerous level of her voice, and quieted.

Tikki smiled up at the girl, so proud of the teen that stood before her. She had grown up so well. Even though she was scared, she was not letting her panic overcome her. Tikki shifted slightly and gasped. Her whole body was racked with pain and she didn't have enough energy to even start fighting off the akuma. Tikki closed her eyes, regretting expending so much energy to help Marinette. Marinette would have done just fine on her own.

"That's what the other heroes are for. Paon can look into the future with Peacock Sight to determine what the object will be. Guardian can use Time Shell to capture the akuma in a little bubble until you can retransform and capture it." Tikki knew Marinette was ready, but she wasn't sure what would happen afterwards. "Marinette, you can't let Nooroo's darkness win." Tikki took one more breath before sharing the final piece of information, "Fonce should be able to control the akuma, but I suspect that he has been Hawkmoth for some time now. Originally, it was a man named Alfonso Cloutier, but the darkness of the akuma taking over me has killed him. I felt the energy in the atmosphere warp when he died. I don't know who this Fonce is, but Alfonso wouldn't have died if he had been Hawkmoth at the time." Tikki's eyes met Marinette's bluebell ones, trying to convey the meaning behind her words.

Marinette only whimpered. "So there's a hero I can't trust, one I can trust, and 2 I barely know including one that stalked me?!"

"Yes." The question may have been asked in an almost joking but hysterical tone, but Tikki was dead serious. She would not lose this young hero.

Marinette took a deep breath before steeling herself. "I will save you, Tikki."

* * *

Paon carefully polished his fans, watching the silver tips flash under his cleaning cloth. Every bit of his weapons and suit shone under his careful ministrations. "I may not come home tomorrow. I might be leaving my son all alone. But at least..."

Duusu popped up, a goofy grin ruining a solemn moment. "At least you'll look good!"

Paon smiled at his kwami, wrapping his long arms around the small peacock-like creature and cuddling her. "Duusu...if I die I want you to go to Adrien."

"I can't do that."

Paon put the kwami aside suddenly, harsh glare piercing the kwami. "Why not?"

Duusu's silver eyes narrowed right back at Paon's ice blue. "Felix is already the bearer of a kwami."

"I DIDN'T ASK ABOUT HIM!" Paon shouted, then, taking a calming breath, "I thought Felix was dead."

Duusu shook her head at her chosen, royal blue crest bobbing with each movement of her head. "Felix is alive and well."

"Why won't you go to Adrien?"

Duusu sighed. "Fu wants him to carry a different miraculous."

Paon's jaw tightened. But he knew better than to question the Guardian. Duusu flew to her chosen and nuzzled his cheek comfortingly. "Let's be ready for tomorrow, Peu de Bleu," she chirped, using her pet name for her chosen.

He let out a gust of air from his mouth, eyes flashing. But Duusu began to chirp a tune, effectively calming him. "Sleep, Peu de Bleu, you need your rest."

* * *

Adrien clenched his fist around the silver ring. Plagg floated next to him, staring at it.

"You've made it to the second stage, kid," Plagg said, breaking the silence.

Adrien's tail frizzed up irritably. "Plagg, why didn't you tell me anything about this? Ladybug's kwami is akumatized now and we have to defeat her! The goddess of luck!" The black appendage whipped back and worth in time with Plagg's.

Plagg hissed lightly. "I didn't think you would need the second stage so soon." And then he quieted, turning burning green eyes on his chosen. "And I care more for Tikki than you could ever understand." The cold words rang with a somber finality in the quiet of the room.

"I'm sorry, Plagg." Adrien climbed in bed, green eyes scanning his room for a moment before they closed. The blonde drifted off to sleep, unaware of what his kwami was saying.

"Kitten...I'm sorry I am not the nicest of kwamis...but know that I will not let you die tomorrow," Plagg let the endearing words out slowly, as if reluctant to admit it, even if it was only to the quiet room and the sound of the blonde's sleeping breaths.

* * *

The Guardian stared at his jade bracelet. He traced the cool contours of it, the lines etched into the stone memorized. He breathed in and out deeply.

"Wayzz, this may not be the most dangerous situation we have ever been in, but I am worried for Ladybug. Our victory depends on her strength."

Wayzz let out a clicking sound. "She is strong."

"But this means revealing her identity to all of us. And you know how fearful she is of that."

Wayzz's calm green eyes filled with an apprehension of sorts. "I am more worried about Fonce."

Master Fu sighed again, breath leaving his old body and then entering again. "Felix will always prize Marinette above himself. I suspect that they will need to talk about this afterwards, but they will be fine. As you said, they are strong."

"You overestimate Felix Agreste."

Master Fu's dark eyes shut for a brief moment. "I think the worst that could happen is the reveal between Chat Noir, Paon, and Fonce. I dread that possibility."

"And yet it is necessary," Wayzz's voice was like the old master, wise and tinged with age. But the few words he did say were filled with strength.

Master Fu began to interject again, but Wayzz looked at him slowly. "Fu, I have always been glad to serve with you," the turtle kwami continued with a small sigh, "but it is time for you to find a new Guardian. I fear for you in this battle with your age."

Master Fu smiled wryly and rolled over on his futon. "What is important is that the other children survive. I am not the one with the most value."

* * *

Fonce prowled the night. He knew of the task set for him, but he didn't know what to do.

"I could have power beyond imagination if the akuma stays in the ladybug." But then a stray thought, one that irked him, came to him. "Marinette will be hurt tomorrow, whether or not her wings are destroyed. If the ladybug isn't returned to her that might set her against me forever."

"Is the power worth losing her?"

* * *

 **This chapter was all setting you up for the battle between light and dark! I'm really excited for the next chapter now and I hope you are too.**

 **1\. This story has 180 followers right now...WOW I can't even comprehend that number...thank you all so much for this. 20 away from 200!**

 **2\. This is very important so please read, on my profile is a poll asking what should be endgame for this fic. Adrienette or Jacquette? In the reviews I had people for both sides and I just can't decide. SO I'll let you guys choose!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	13. Chapter 13: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**And today I'm presenting you all with a special Christmas chapter! I hope you all enjoy this;)**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Inky black wings. Soft to the touch. A single shimmering peacock feather making a home for itself in the feathers on her right shoulder blade. Marinette preened her feathers delicately, cooing as her fingers traced circles and brushed over every dark feather. Marinette sighed in contentment as she then stretched and got out of her bed. A glance out the window showed her a blanket of snow coating the bricks in the streets. A grin split her face at the sight.

Scooping up Tikki's little body as the kwami was too tired to move, she showed her the sight. "Look, Tikki!"

Tikki cracked open her cerulean eyes, feeling the energy sapping away from her as the purple flickers of energy continued to consume her tiny frame. But even she let out a tired smile. "It's beautiful, Marinette."

Marinette felt worry pass over her for a moment at Tikki's apparent frailness, but the sweet smile that had crossed the kwami's was reassuring. "Merry Christmas, Tikki!"

A loud call was heard from a far away building and Marinette saw Chat Noir sitting on the chimney of a house, yowling his heart out. Marinette giggled at him, but then she saw a stain of salty tears on his cheeks. "Chat..." she breathed. She gently set Tikki down and willed her transformation, letting the suit take form around her. She grabbed a package sitting on her desk and leapt before the transformation was finished, flinging herself out the window and stretching out her wings, praying for them to catch her in time. And when she was fully clothed, her ladybug wings whirred to life, bringing her up. She flew to Chat and tackled him, rolling down the roof. She let a laugh bubble to her lips at his surprised expression. "Merry Christmas, Chaton!"

A rueful smile crossed his face as he got up, dusting the fluffy snow off his leather suit. "The same to you, M'Lady."

"Why were you crying?"

Chat's eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated as she looked right into them. "W-what?"

Ladybug's eyes narrowed. "Why were you crying just now?"

Chat's tail curled around him in a seemingly protective gesture and he seemed to shrink in stature. "M-my mother isn't here for Christmas..."

Ladybug swallowed down a choked sound of surprise and sighed, pulling Chat Noir into her arms. He looked up at her, and she saw the trust in his eyes. The feeling of warmth she hadn't felt since Felix flooded her heart at that realization. "Oh, Chaton..." She ran her fingers through his hair similarly to how she had preened her own feathers, smiling slightly at the purr that rose up in his throat.

Chat relaxed into her embrace, the love he always felt for her overwhelming him. He felt so safe in her arms. He let a rasping purr slide out from his mouth at the comforting feeling of her nails against his scalp. And when her fingers scratched that specific place behind his ear, his expression turned to one of bliss and he purred louder, stretching out.

Ladybug giggled, Chat's warm body in her lap keeping her from freezing out in the snow. The two sat like that for a while, not caring who might see them. In their little bubble, they were the only ones there. The only ones that mattered.

And then Ladybug remembered the present she had made for Chat. She smiled fondly at the black wrapping with green ribbon. And then she turned the same smile on her partner as he, wide-eyed, opened the package. He ripped off the green ribbons with care, laying them aside before carefully running his claws through the tape, neatly opening the gift. A stifled sob rose from his mouth at the green scarf with little black kittens on it. "Thank you so much, Ladybug!" He flung his arms around her neck and placed a light kiss on her pink lips.

Her cheeks flushing a similar shade of pink at the contact, she gaped at him when he pulled away.

At her expression, Chat Noir turned a deep red. But defiant as usual, he refused to apologize. "Um...here..." He pulled a slightly crumpled gift of his own, seemingly trying to turn her thoughts from the kiss.

Ladybug accepted the little box with a sheepish smile. Her slim fingers easily unwrapped it, startled eyes finding two gifts inside. The first was an iridescent green feather the same shade as Chat's eyes. The other gift...was a thin gold chain with five charms on it. The tiny handmade jewels were in the shape of a butterfly, turtle, peacock, ladybug, and cat. Eyes watering slightly, she placed a kiss like the brush of butterfly wings on his cheek, cheeks a bright pink shade. Ladybug spun on her heel and took out her yoyo to soar away, blue eyes turning over her shoulder to say goodbye. "Thanks, Chat Noir." She seemed to think about something for a moment before reaching behind her. The thin ladybug wings evaporated into her normal navy blue-black feathery masses. She plucked out one long ebony feather and placed it in his clawed hand. And then she was gone.

Chat looked at the bright sky where his lady had gone, her red suit glinting under the light of the sun. "I love you..."

* * *

 **Yay for the Christmas special of Wings! I hope you all enjoyed the fluffy drabble and LadyNoir in this chapter! Next week I should be back with the next chapter of Wings, but here's a preview to tide you over until then...**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 14:**

 _Tikki's body shifted and was covered in dark purple-red bubbles. And then Darkness was born from her body. In dark, billowing clouds, it took the form of a winged woman. "I am Dark Wings," the woman hissed. Marinette stared at her in shock and horror, frozen to the spot. But then she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the battle ahead. The ripple of pink magic that swirled around her was accompanied by an aching reminder that Tikki was gone. But Ladybug had been preparing herself for the empty feeling, her blue eyes were hard diamonds, yet no light shone from them. She whipped out her yoyo and dialed a set of numbers. Instantly the anxious faces of 4 superheroes greeted him._

 _"It's time," she said, her tone leaving no room for questions. She snapped shut her yoyo just in time to block a wave of crackling black lightning that flashed at her._

 _She spun her yoyo in a circle, the string blurring into a whizzing red flash. The spinning disk met the akuma's talons head on. The clash of dark light and pink light brightened the room around them. But just as Dark Wings was about to land a blow on Ladybug, a pair of steel-tipped fans spun to block the hit, colorful feathers of the newcomer's tail moving to guide his movements. As Paon held back Dark Wings, Chat Noir lept in and held out a hand to her. She took it gratefully and stood beside him._

 _His eyes like emeralds scanned her, checking for any injuries. "Are you okay, M'Lady?"_

 _"I'm fine, Chaton. But Tikki won't be until you destroy my wings."_

 _And then Fonce came in, dark purple cape fluttering around him, swarm of butterflies fluttering in the same way. "Stop!" His command rang through the room. His icy eyes stared down each member of the trio._

 _"What are you doing, Fonce?" Ladybug asked. She knew she couldn't trust him, but she wanted so badly to. But when his pale blue eyes met her darker ones, she knew she had no choice, he could not be trusted. Her yoyo snapped out in a blur of red light around her. "Get back, Fonce. I'll deal with you when we're done here." Her pearly teeth flashed in a snarl at him. Those eyes...only one person had eyes like that. Felix. She turned and hugged Chat Noir suddenly, "let's go."_  
 _He, recognizing the seriousness of the situation, picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the town square. The akuma followed along with Paon and Fonce._

* * *

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Wings

**Trigger Warning: blood**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Tikki's body shifted and was covered in dark purple-red bubbles. And then Darkness was born from her body. In dark, billowing clouds, it took the form of a winged woman. "I am Dark Wings," the woman hissed. Marinette stared at her in shock and horror, frozen to the spot. But then she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the battle ahead. The ripple of pink magic that swirled around her was accompanied by an aching reminder that Tikki was gone. But Ladybug had been preparing herself for the empty feeling, her blue eyes were hard diamonds, yet no light shone from them. She whipped out her yoyo and dialed a set of numbers. Instantly the anxious faces of 4 superheroes greeted him.

"It's time," she said, her tone leaving no room for questions. They knew what this call meant. She snapped shut her yoyo just in time to block a wave of crackling black lightning that flashed at her. Ladybug was thrown back slightly, catching herself on her desk before launching back towards the akuma.

She spun her yoyo in a circle, the string blurring into a whizzing red flash. The spinning disk met the akuma's talons head on. The clash of dark light and pink light brightened the room around them. But just as Dark Wings was about to land a blow on Ladybug, a pair of steel-tipped fans spun to block the hit, colorful feathers of the newcomer's tail moving to guide his movements. As Paon held back Dark Wings, Chat Noir leapt in and held out a hand to her. She took it gratefully and stood beside him. A memory of that time at Christmas flashed through her mind all of a sudden. She couldn't help the slightest blush forming at the remembrance of Chat Noir's surprisingly soft lips on hers.

His eyes like emeralds scanned her, checking for any injuries. "Are you okay, M'Lady?"

"I'm fine, Chaton. But Tikki won't be until you destroy my wings."

And then Fonce came in, dark purple cape fluttering around him, swarm of butterflies fluttering in the same way. "Stop!" His command rang through the room, stopping even Dark Wings in her destructive tracks. His icy eyes stared down each member of the trio.

"What are you doing, Fonce?" Ladybug snapped. She knew she couldn't trust him, but she wanted so badly to. And then he looked at her pleadingly. The perfect icy blue shade of his eyes was alluring as ever, but then it hit her.

 _I've seen those eyes before._

With that one thought ringing in her mind, Ladybug knew she had no choice, he could not be trusted. Her yoyo snapped out in a blur of red light around her. "Get back, Fonce. I'll deal with you when we're done here." Her pearly teeth flashed in a snarl at him.

 _Those eyes...only one person has eyes like that. Felix._

She turned only her body towards Chat Noir, keeping her eyes locked with Fonce's. She wasn't about to let him out of her sight now that she knew YET ANOTHER secret Felix had kept from her. "Let's go," she told Chat, her tone commanding.

He, recognizing the seriousness of the situation, picked her up and leapt out the window, jumping from roof to roof with his baton and carrying her to the town square. The akuma followed along with Fonce and Paon, the latter still fending off energy blasts from Dark Wings.

The moment the odd quartet hit the town square, flashes of light were all that could be seen. Ladybug's yoyo was moving at the speed of light as she dueled with Dark Wings. The tips of Paon's deadly fans glinted blue as he joined Ladybug in slashing the akuma.

But Fonce and Chat Noir stood still, in a masked face-off.

"Let me pass, cat," Fonce sneered, waving his staff in an "aside" gesture. His icy eyes filled with contempt for the leather suited hero before him.

Chat Noir, green eyes narrowed to little slits, hissed and then struck. His silver baton extended to meet Fonce's dark staff in a blow that knocked both of them back.

But Fonce then just smirked and leapt high, flipping over Chat to tap Ladybug on the shoulder. He whispered something to her. Something that slackened her arms and opened her up to a dark energy blast from Dark Wings. Time slowed down to Chat's fearful eyes as her lithe body was thrown back to slam down on the hard stone of the square. Ladybug skidded across the stone and finally came to a stop a good distance from the akuma.

"LADYBUG!" Chat roared, leaping to her side. He bent over her protectively, glaring at Fonce. "What. Did. You. Say. To. Her?!"

"Oh stop, Adrien Agreste."

Chat's eyes widened and his ears flattened against his wild hair. He looked down to Ladybug and then back to Fonce, a desperate expression on his face. "How?"

Fonce let his suit ripple and disappear in a flare of purple sparks. And then Felix stood there.

"Jacques. I should've known," Chat growled, hair practically standing up.

Felix only smiled sinisterly at the cat themed hero and turned to face Paon, who had abandoned Dark Wings to check on Ladybug. "Hello, father."

Paon's eyes filled with an unidentifiable expression. "Felix," he breathed. And then his harsh ice blue eyes met Chat's.

And then Chat realized why everything had spun on its head. Why Paon and Felix had the same eyes. Why Jacques had always seemed familiar. His shaking, clawed hand lifted one pointed digit at the person he only faintly remembered. "You-You're Felix Agreste," Chat's eyes filled with horror as he breathed, "my brother."

Felix smiled, the expression cold and barely there. Then in a rush of purple he was Fonce once again. And he bowed low to the two stunned Agrestes. And as he turned to run away he called over his shoulder, "don't forget about the akuma, little brother!"

Chat Noir and Paon turned just in time to intercept an attack from Dark Wings, who had been uncharacteristicly patient for an akuma. The duo didn't notice Fonce alighting behind them to snatch up Ladybug's limp body. They were too focused on trying to channel their conflicting emotions into adrenaline. Paon was reeling from the discovery that both of his sons were active as miraculous users...and one of them was almost a villain. Chat Noir, on the other hand, questioned everything his father had ever done or told him. _He said Felix was dead._

* * *

On Marinette's balcony, Fonce set Ladybug down, cradling her dark-haired head in his palm. "Marinette..." he breathed. A single purple-gloved finger ran down the side of her face. He watched her intently, struggling internally. He wanted so badly to kiss her again. Even a brush of her cool, soft lips against his cheek. There were so many things he missed about her. The way her cheeks would darken when she smiled at him. And her eyes when he kissed her, so full of emotion. She was so pure, practically angelic. She had brought color into his life. From the moment he had seen her open those dark wings back in Hawkmoth's lair. Trails of purple floated off Fonce as his transformation dissipated and he stared at his own pale fingers. "Where did I go wrong?" And then he remembered being on the streets. Running constantly, never trusting anybody. The car that drove over and picked him up. The slim fingers of Alfonso Cloutier reaching out to him, promising him a future. And the scrunched up face of Adrien as he wailed. The tiny fragile baby he had been. Felix put his head in his hands as he recalled the enormous hatred that had run through him. And where did it all lead back to? A woman, beautiful, with eyes that sparkled like emeralds, the purest of green. Long flowing blonde tresses that shone gold in the sun. A smile so wonderfully loving, that feeling he always got around her...home. A tear fell from his eye, but it did not fall far.

Ladybug watched Felix as he questioned himself, feeling remorse, maybe even pity. But that bubbling warmth she used to get around him was gone. She reached up and swiped away the tear from his eye with a gloved finger. She smiled at him, missing the way that he had loved her. How she was able to make him feel loved. "Felix..." But that name was still grating on her tongue, a cold reminder that she had been lied to.

Felix looked at her, eyes pained at the sound of her using that name. "Marinette...don't..."

Ladybug recoiled at the sound of that name on his lips. She got up carefully, settling into a crouch. "What I want to know is...how did you find out?" Her words were carefully measured, not letting any hint of her feelings show.

"I've known since that day you fell asleep on the roof with Chat Noir." Ladybug sucked in a quick breath, barely audible. But Felix heard it. "I-I was testing out my new powers. I saw you and Chat. But then your transformation wore off." Felix looked down at his hands, surprised to see them shaking slightly. "Marinette...Ladybug...I don't know how to apologize for everything I've done."

Ladybug sighed, and her shoulders relaxed. Red and pink light whizzed around her in a mini maelstrom before Marinette crouched on the roof next to Felix. "I know you are sorry, Felix. But I'm not quite ready to forgive you. And I certainly won't forget." She ruffled his hair affectionately before taking off her blazer. She took down her hair so it hung around her shoulders. She stretched her wings experimentally. The dark feathers flexed, powerful and deadly. And with a snap she flew up into the sky.

Beating the sky with ease, the dark wings carried her forward. And then she was flying over Paon and Chat Noir as they fought Dark Wings. Marinette called forth her transformation, but the wings did not change into their ladybug form. Only the suit and yoyo materialized. And then Marinette divebombed the akuma. "How dare you?!" she called. Her inky black feathers, so dark they were practically blue spread out around her.

Dark Wings flew opposite her, anger marring her features. "I see you've found your courage, Ladybug. Ready to duel?"

Marinette snarled, the emotion frightening on her freckled face. "I have found my courage, Dark Wings. I refuse to hide behind my mask anymore." And then she attacked. The yoyo flashed out to strike Dark Wings, moving in a streak of red-pink light.

Dark Wings howled as it made contact and fired off a volley of energy balls at her. Marinette flew around them with ease before pulling in her wings. The transformation finished, mask forming across her face and wings pulling in under the shell and becoming thin and delicate. Ladybug dropped to the ground next to Chat Noir.

"Chat! Do it now!" Ladybug yelled.

Chat's gloved hand crackled with dark energy. He reached out to touch her wings, but found himself stopping. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Chat!" Ladybug whipped her head around to look at him. "You need to do this."

"I don't want to hurt you!" Chat cried.

Dark Wings lunged forward, tired of waiting, only to be held back by a thin sword and shield. Guardian stood there in all his glory, protecting his charges. "Ladybug, talk some sense into him," he declared as he fought back Dark Wings. With a screech, Paon moved side by side with Guardian and the two dealt their blows to the akuma.

With Dark Wings momentarily occupied, Ladybug turned to face Chat Noir completely. "Look at me, Chat." His teary eyes met her burning ones. "I will be fine."

"I love you, m'lady."

Ladybug's hand shot over her mouth. It made sense. Her feelings made sense. Everything fit together in her mind. Overwhelming emotion flooded her heart for her best friend. The one she trusted more than any other. This was what love truly felt like. Tears filled her eyes as she choked out, "I love you too, Chaton."

Chat wanted to do nothing more at that moment than reach out and pull Ladybug to him. Maybe smother her in kisses. But Chat knew what he had to do, and now he was ready to do it.

Ladybug turned around and waited.

Chat gritted his teeth and steeled himself to do it. Then, Paon leapt back from fighting Dark Wings and patted Chat Noir on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Adrien. Now do this and we can go home together with your brother." Chat reached out and placed his hand on her wings. The destructive magic that crackled in his palm spread through the wings. They turned to dust and fell away.

And that's when they heard the screaming began. It was a sound of pain, pain beyond imagination. Ladybug's mouth was open wide as she howled her anguish to the sky. Simultaneously, Dark Wings cried out. And then she crumbled to the ground, as if she had never existed. Instead lay a small red kwami, twitching. Ladybug slumped to the ground, crimson blood flowing from the wounds on her back. Her transformation violently wavered and then disappeared altogether. Chat ran to her and cradled her body in his arms. "Marinette...MARINETTE NO!"

The small purple butterfly flew back over to Marinette, preparing to reenter her. But Guardian threw his hand out, muttering a phrase, and a small green bubble trapped the dark butterfly within it. He then scooped up Tikki with great care and handed her to Paon. The akuma, however, he held in his hand, keeping it from flying away.

"Great damage has been done today..." Guardian whispered as he looked around at the group of heroes. Paon crouched beside Chat Noir, rubbing his back as the black-suited hero cried next to Marinette. Fonce as well had flown over to stand over Marinette, tears beginning to form. Paon reached up and pulled down his eldest son, holding both of his children close.

"But they are strong and they will only grow stronger."

* * *

 **And the most awaited chapter of this entire fanfiction is complete! I was so worried about the battle scenes, but this is most definitely my favorite chapter yet.**

 **As the last chapter I will post in 2016, it is almost twice as long as most of the other chapters. I really hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did. I think even my betas had fun with this, regardless of its size. In other news, we are 10 followers away from 200! Thank you all so much, I would not be nearly as motivated to regularly update and write these chapters without you!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	15. Chapter 15: Burning Paper

**Wow, I'm updating so soon...expect a bit more of a wait for the next chapter(sorry)**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

 _-One week later-_

Marinette sighed as she eased out of bed, walking over to her desk and turning off her alarm. A twinge of pain shot through her back, but she barely let out a groan, having grown used to the feeling.

She peeled off her pink nightshirt, examining the bandages wrapped around her torso. Carefully she unwrapped them, noting the blood stained across them, turning the clean white strips of cloth a dark crimson.

"They have barely healed at all, Tikki," Marinette complained.

Tikki, who had healed in no time at all, flew to land on her chosen's shoulder. "It's because you haven't cleansed the akuma."

Marinette groaned. "But you won't let me transform to cleanse it." Her voice took on a whining tone.

"Marinette," Tikki snapped. Marinette whipped her head to the side to look at the small red kwami, surprised at her sharp tone. "You know that you are much too injured to even think about donning the suit."

"But you yourself even said that the suit would speed up my healing. And cleansing the akuma might restore my wings!" Marinette got up to get new bandages, Tikki flying close behind her.

Tikki shook her head slowly, sighing. "I don't know if it would restore your wings."

"What?" Marinette whipped around her head for the second time that morning to stare at her kwami.

Biting her lip slightly, Tikki's huge cerulean eyes filled with worry. "Marinette...I'm not sure your wings will EVER grow back."  
Marinette dropped the roll of bandages she was holding, not noticing as they bounced on the ground and unraveled. "No-no there's-there's no way. That's impossible, right?"

Tikki just shook her head.

Marinette dropped to her knees, staring off into space. "You-no-you've got to be kidding me..."

Tikki's eyes were big blue pools of sadness as she watched her chosen crumple to the ground. With a sigh, she flew to collect the cloth strips and began to reward them around Marinette.

Marinette's eyes were cold and blank as she dressed in a short pink sundress and white blazer. Tikki flew over with a comb to carefully untangle the knots in Marinette's hair, smiling in satisfaction as she tied a lacy white ribbon through a messy French braid.

"Isn't it nice that you don't need to hide your wings anymore?" Tikki asked nervously, trying to point out the positives of life without wings.

Marinette didn't respond to Tikki's careful nudging.

Tikki sighed and bent her head, small pink bubble forming at the tip of her antennae. "Plagg, send Chat over here." The bubble flew away through the air, making its way across the skies of Paris towards a certain leather-wearing superhero's house.

* * *

Plagg groaned at the sight of a pink bubble flying towards the open window of Adrien's room.

"What now?" He was quickly growing tired of Marinette's new found dependence on Chat Noir.

The bubble popped with a tinkling sound and Tikki's anxious voice came burbling out. "I told her and it didn't...it didn't go over so well. Please send Chat."

Plagg began to bang his head on Adrien's bed frame repeatedly. "Why. Does. She. Always. Do. This?! How many times did I tell her to 'wait and tell the girl when she's all healed up'." Obviously exasperated at this point, Plagg began to make zigzagging flying patterns through the room as he called, "Adrien! Get your pretty blonde butt out of the shower!"

Adrien called from the shower over the sound of water running, "Why?!"

Plagg, completely done with the situation, flew into the steamy bathroom, hissing at the feeling of water vapor matting down his luxurious fur. "Marinette is having a breakdown, Adrien. And since you haven't even told her who you are and you two are in a very confusing relationship, Tikki decided to interrupt my morning nap with a bubble message!"

"Marinette needs me?" Adrien was done in about two seconds after hearing that. He hurriedly brushed his teeth while struggling into his typical white shirt and jeans.

A single dollop of gel whisked into his hair created a perfect coif...only to be ruined by his transformation.

Chat leapt through his window and extended his baton, using it to run across the roofs of Paris. He scurried across one difficult tiled roof, using his tail to balance. Finding Marinette's balcony above the bakery with practiced ease, he tapped at her window and waited for someone to let him in.

Tikki's eyes greeted him first, the sight of the saddened orbs worrying him. "How is she?"

Tikki's melancholy sigh was not reassuring. "She's not taking the news very well..."

"What news?"

Tikki paused, remembering that Chat was unaware as well, before continuing, "Her wings, they might never grow back."

Chat Noir froze. " _No_. But she loved her wings." He leapt through her window faster than ever.

Marinette got up at the sight of him. "Chat." She ran to him, snuggling her face into his chest.

Normally Chat would have laughed and maybe kissed her cheek, but he knew that she was trying to hide her depressed mood from him. "Mari, what's wrong?"

Marinette cocked her head, bluebell eyes looking innocent. "What do you mean?"

Chat rolled his eyes. He knew better than to fall for her doe eyes. "Tikki sent a bubble to Plagg."

Her eyes rounded out before narrowing in betrayal. "Tikki?" She spun around on her heel to face her shivering kwami.

Tikki smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Don't get mad at her, she was just worried." Chat pulled Marinette back into his chest, holding her close. "Plus, won't your miraculous cure fix things?"

Marinette's sad sigh was answer enough. "Tikki said it might, it's probably the only hope I have..."

"Then don't worry about it, Princess. You can transform when you're healed and cleanse the akuma!"

Of course, that was too much to hope for when Paon and Fonce climbed in through Marinette's window, Guardian close behind.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, big eyes searching each member of the trio that had just invaded her house.

Paon opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out. He tried again before shaking his head and gesturing for Fonce to speak.

He detransformed in a purple light and sank to his knees. "Mari...Marinette, I'm so sorry. We tried-we really did!" He began crying, trying to control himself. Felix growled in frustration through his tears. He didn't want to disappoint Marinette again. "It-it just got out..."

Marinette, still confused, began to speak, but was interrupted by Chat, "What got out?" His question ended in a menacing hiss, showing slightly more pointed canine teeth.

Guardian stepped forward, ever calm. "The akuma we captured from Dark Wings was somehow able to escape my time capsule. I've never seen anything like it, but I suspect it is because the black butterfly carries a part of Nooroo."

"No..." Tikki gasped. She turned to Marinette. "No, Marinette, I'm so sorry." Marinette glazed over, her expression hardening, hiding her exact feelings. Tikki seemed to shrink even smaller in size, hiding from Marinette's cold eyes.

Chat Noir wrapped his arms around Marinette again. "Princess, M'Lady, I'm so sorry. But please don't blame Tikki."

But with a strength that seemed too great for her small stature, she pushed him away. "I-I need to go." Marinette swiped her hand across her eyes that were suddenly brimming with tears. With a mental command, red light wrapped around her body, sending up pink sparks.

"Don't follow me," Ladybug ordered. She instinctively went to open her wings, but paused, remembering their absence. Hissing slightly under her breath, Ladybug took her yoyo and flung it to wrap around a chimney far away. With a tug, she soared into the air and towards end of her yoyo.

Chat ran to the window to watch her leave, tempted to follow, but he knew Ladybug needed some time alone. "Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?" he groaned, pulling at the fake velvety cat ears adorning his wild blonde hair.

* * *

Ladybug continued on her wild run through the city, not caring that she was leaving behind her team, numb to everything around her. She finally stopped atop the Eiffel Tower. She stood there for a while, just watching Paris. Her beloved city, the one she daily risked her life for. _And Tikki..._ With a fury that erupted from her red-clad body she screamed, "She did this to me!" Suddenly pain shot through her back. "Augh," Ladybug groaned, dropping to her knees. She clutched her sides, willing away the fiery torture attacking her wounded back.

A butterfly flew to her and gently rested on her back. Its pure white wings glowed momentarily before it latched on to her suit.

 _Thank you, Lady of the Skies,_ said a small voice like rustling paper.

The gentle whisper sounded inside Ladybug's head. She heard a thin flapping sound and turned around to see a cloud of white butterflies rest on her aching back. They glowed, flickering lights, and touched her mind.

 _You freed me from the dark love of your classmate._

 _You released me from the vengeful thoughts of that red-head._

The voices comforted and soothed her troubled mind. She recalled each of the butterflies, remembering how she had bade them adieu after purifying them. "You remembered?"

 _We are sent by Nooroo, the butterfly kwami. We wish to thank you for freeing us from darkness._

"Why? Why are you here then?" Ladybug asked, confused by the actions of the butterflies.

 _You sacrificed your wings for us. They cannot grow back and part of you will never grow back because of their loss._

Ladybug sighed, she had expected an answer like that.

 _But as the butterfly god's followers, we cannot allow that. Lady of the Skies, you must protect Paris from our darkness. It will never fully be gone, controlling others. Your work is not done just because Hawkmoth is dead._

The butterflies glowed brighter then, blindingly lighting up the sky.

 _Lady of the Skies, you must become stronger._

And then feathers, as inky black as the night sky, the faintest of blue hues glossing over them, sprang from her back.

The papery voices of the butterflies left her mind and instead a small frightened voice could be heard. "Marinette?"

Ladybug blinked as the sound of Tikki's voice filled her mind in place of Nooroo. "Tikki?"

A small squeak and then she spoke again. "Can you really hear me?"

"Of course!" Ladybug smiled, feeling the weight of her responsibilities rising up off her as her wings flapped, carrying her higher above the city.

"How?"

Ladybug sighed, remembering the perfect peace she had felt when Nooroo had spoken to her. "Nooroo."

She could imagine Tikki's eyes sparkling as she spoke, flying spastically around her small bedroom. "That's amazing! You've achieved a level of mastery that only the Guardian has at this point!"

"What do you mean?"

"This is Phase 3. You are a master of your miraculous now." Tikki was so excited she kept squealing, the sound harsh but happy in Ladybug's mind as she flew across the sky back to her home.

Maneuvering through the window and landing on the carpeted floor of her bedroom, Ladybug landed and let her transformation fizzle out around her. She spread her wings in their full glory, watching as Tikki's eyes widened even more than usual.

"Nooroo gave me my wings back and told me what happens next."

"H-how?" Tikki's small jaw was dropped open as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

Marinette stood up tall, determined to fulfill the butterfly god's wishes.

"That wasn't our last fight against the darkness. But we'll do it again and again until we are victorious."

* * *

The fluttering of wings woke the sleeping person up. The shadowed figure made their way to the window, putting on their glasses to see. The window was opened just a crack, just enough for a butterfly to slip in.

A butterfly hovered above the head of the figure. Its dark purple wings crackled with black energy as it flew around the room darkened by the night.

It flew down to rest over the heart of the sleeping person, absorbing itself into their soft skin as their chest rose and fell with each breath.

* * *

 **For everyone who worried that either this or the previous chapter was the last chapter, don't worry I'm not quite done yet!**

 **I really wanted to get this out today because FIRST CHAPTER OF 2017! I hope you all enjoyed this even though it contrasts a lot to the last, more exciting chapter. And yes I slammed you all with another cliffhanger and another shadowy person(flashback to chapter 4).**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	16. Chapter 16: Heartfelt Wishes

**Well I lied, I've managed to get a few chapters ahead, so I'll be keeping a pretty quick updating schedule!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

"So what now?" Felix asked as he stood before his father and brother.

Adrien's green eyes met his with a stern look. "Felix...I don't even remember you...can we start from there? Why?"

Felix's calm eyes were a blue-grey color as he bluntly told Adrien the truth, "I hate you, Adrien."

"Felix," Gabriel said, holding out a hand to stop his elder son.

"No, father, he should know this." Felix took a moment to gaze into his little brother's stunned eyes. "I hate you, Adrien Agreste. I hate that you look exactly like Mother. I hate that you caused her death. I hate that your little perfect, innocent eyes make me not want to hate you." His face twisted into a crooked sneer. "I hate that you have everything I've ever wanted and everything I could even dream of."

"What?" Adrien protested. "I don't think you know how hard my life is."

Felix's eyes grew cold in remembrance. "Hard?" He laughed, the harsh sound grating. "Did you wander the streets of Paris as a homeless child for months? Did you become a supervillain to appease your adoptive father? Did you fall in love only for it to be ripped away by your own brother?" A tear trickled down the side of his cheek, but he dashed it away, seemingly not noticing it.

Adrien sighed, looking down at his feet. But then his eyes met Felix's eyes, a green fire burning. "Do you mean it? Do you love her?"

"To my last breath."

Angered by that, Adrien spat out, "Were you abandoned by your brother because he blamed you for something beyond your control? Did your father basically ignore you and treat you as if you weren't even his son?"

Felix's shoulders drew up tight as he glared at his shorter sibling. "Don't even start with that, Adrien. Father treated me the same way as he treats you now."

"Lies," Adrien scoffed at what he thought was a miserable excuse for an excuse.

A jabbing finger poked the silver ring sitting on Adrien's finger. Adrien looked up to see the flinty blue eyes of his older brother, threatening even when teary. "This was supposed to be mine," Felix hissed, "You caused my birthright to be taken from me." Another tear broke free and found its way down the side of his face.

Gabriel's thin fingers came crashing down on Felix's shoulder. "Son, stop. You know all too well the reason I could not let you have Plagg."

Just as Felix opened his mouth to retort, Plagg flew in to add his own opinion. "Kid," he said, addressing Felix, "I would've been honored to choose you, but that anger inside of you. That twisted broken thing you call a heart. My darkness is much worse than the butterfly, Gabe knew that if I had gone to you, it could have doomed us all."

"And it turned out so much better..." Felix muttered under his breath.

Plagg's already slanted eyes narrowed. "I am well aware that you spent most of your life with a man who cruelly abused my brother, but that is no excuse. Alfonso Cloutier is DEAD. He brought this on himself."

Felix was taken aback. An uneasy feeling filled his chest. "Dead? That's impossible."

Nooroo came flying out in a whirl of white butterflies. "I'm so sorry, Felix, but he's gone." Felix dropped to the ground, eyes seeing nothing. Nooroo flew to nuzzle his cheek comfortingly. "It's ok, it's ok."

"He was my father...my true father..." Felix put a hand up to his cheek, feeling the warm wetness now, ignoring a pained sigh from Gabriel.

 _I'm crying over him?_

Felix remembered the car once again. The hand that reached out to him, giving him another chance. "He rescued me in my darkest time."

Tears kept rolling his cheeks, unfamiliar. Alfonso had always told him that emotion was vulnerability. _And yet here I am, crying._ Warm arms wrapped around his shaking body, holding him close. He couldn't see who it was through his teary eyes, but he relished the feeling. A strong heartbeat. A life. Something so precious. Something he had wasted when his mother died.

"I'm sorry, Adrien."

Adrien peeked out at his brother through feathery eyelashes. Sighing, he broke away from the hug he had enveloped his older brother in. "What for?"

"I had the chance to be your brother. To put Mother's death behind me and simply live on for her. But I threw you away." Felix's cold exterior was webbing with cracks, barely holding back the majority of his turmoiling thoughts and emotions.

The three words that tumbled from Adrien's lips at that moment would change Felix forever. "I forgive you."

And with that the dam broke. Felix's sobs flowed as freely as his tears. A second pair of arms held him a tight hug. The Agreste family crouched together, holding one another close.

Broken, but healing at last.

* * *

Marinette fell into the room where the Agrestes were hugging it up with a loud thud. The three men didn't turn, but if they had they would have seen Marinette, black wings impressively spread out. Her face was set, not allowing any emotions shine through. But at the sight of the guys hugging, her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled, breaking the cold façade. She stood watching them, not wanting to interrupt the moment. But when Adrien turned his laughing eyes onto her and beckoned for her to join in with a hand, she couldn't hold back a giggle. _He looks so happy._

"You guys are so sweet," she said, joining in the hug. Her wings wrapped around the group, holding them close to her heart. Adrien's tail flicked out to wrap around as well. Even Gabriel shook out his multi-colored tail feathers. A group so close to each other, so strong in each other.

Of course, Marinette broke the silence with her news. "The butterflies...every single butterfly I've ever purified came back to restore my wings and to give me a message."

Nooroo peeked out from Felix's collar and smiled shyly at her. "Yes, my butterflies talked a lot about you, Lady of the Skies." One of his butterfly entourage flew to rest on her shoulder, causing her to giggle slightly.

Marinette's smile faded as she relayed the message. "The darkness isn't gone yet. And apparently it will continue to infect people like it did Hawkmoth."

Gabriel was serious again, standing and straightening his tie. "Is there any way to stop it?"

"That's the part. I can stop the darkness by purifying the butterfly, but it inhabits people. And not through an item. We're just lucky that sacrificing my wings was enough the last time," she paused, "But obviously, Hawkmoth was killed by the darkness leaving him."

"So the host of the darkness will die?" Adrien asked, worry coloring his bright eyes a more muted color.

Nooroo flew forward. "I am afraid so," he said, before soaring around their heads. "But Lady of the Skies holds the key to life now, she can save the host. Cat of the Night, your power will only fuel my darkness." His words confusing the other inhabitants in the room, he took a breath before continuing. "Gabriel," he said, use of his name showing a familiarity, "You know that it is time to use the Miraculous Light."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked, "You know that it requires a full circle..."

"What does that mean?" Felix asked.

Duusuu chirped, drawing attention to herself. Her turquoise cheek feathers turned a pinkish color, seemingly blushing. "It means that every miraculous must choose a champion."

Marinette let her transformation wash over her. "We must find heroes to stand beside us."

Gabriel joined her in transforming, beautiful blue colored fabric clothing him. "There are only two left unfilled at the moment."

Adrien scowled, activating his transformation before hissing, "I know that the fox miraculous is one of them. Assuming Lila wasn't lying about its existence."

"Yea...Trixx wasn't too happy when she heard about the imposter, kid," Plagg said.

Nooroo shivered, light purple wings quivering. "She is asleep, but her anger was felt by all of us."

The light purple magic that surrounded Felix captured Nooroo in the brooch at his neck, Felix having not made it to even the first stage yet. "I believe the other miraculous is the bee."

"You would be correct. How did you know?" Paon asked, staring suspiciously at his son.

Fonce scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, the act so similar to Adrien it was amusing to Ladybug. "I may have tried to steal it?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, not really caring about his past actions. "Anyways, I think we need to meet with Guardian to decide."

"We'll be ready next time."

* * *

"What is this?" a girl asked, magic bubbling at her fingertips. It was black, an obsidian shade that allowed for no light. And yet flickers of purple appeared, like lightning against the night sky. The dark butterfly which was inside of her spread its wings, stretching its control and contaminating her pure heart. Pain, pain beyond imagination overwhelmed her, shattering her, breaking her and then building the fractured pieces back into a person.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"

* * *

 **Mwhahahaha, I swear I live off cliffhangers. Actually I don't like it when the stories I read have cliffhangers, but no qualms when it comes to giving you them ;)**

 **AND OMG THERE ARE OVER 200 FOLLOWERS OF WINGS! Thank you all so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	17. Chapter 17: Second Chances

**Well...here I am with an EXTREMELY long chapter of Wings**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

"Ladybug? Why are you so late?" Paon demanded, seemingly unsettled by something. His icy eyes darted around the room, taking in the small group of heroes seated.

Guardian rose, catching Ladybug's bluebell eyes with his own calm brown. "It would be appreciated if you were more aware of the time when trying to schedule meetings like this."

Ladybug lowered her head, not wanting to admit that she had merely overslept. "I'm sorry, I had to-I had to deal with something. Yea! Um...my parents needed me to-need me to help out with the bakery!" Ladybug winced slightly, knowing how feeble the lie sounded.

Guardian gestured to a chair and she wordlessly took her place there, watching as Guardian cleared his throat. "Paon, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Fonce, you know why we are here, correct?"

They nodded affirmatively.

"Good, does anyone have any suggestions as to possible bearers?"

They looked among each other, no one volunteering. But Chat Noir nodded to Ladybug, noticing her fidgeting. And so she stood up. "I would like to nominate Nathanael Kurtzberg for the fox miraculous." As she proclaimed that, Chat Noir immediately regretted his decision to encourage her.

 _I don't need more competition for M'Lady's heart._

"Why would you nominate this boy? What can he bring to the table?"

Ladybug smiled fondly as she thought about the shy red-haired boy. "Nathanael has a good heart. He is one of the truest people I know. He seems shy, but has a brave soul. He is highly intelligent as well as creative, taking advantage of his situation. He has lightning-fast reflexes and acts as quickly as he thinks," Ladybug recalled how he could draw anything so quickly and at just the right moment. "He would be able to harness the illusions created by the flute in mid-battle changing them as needed for the situation." Staring down each Miraculous hero, she uttered her final thought, "I would trust him with my life."

Paon stood next. "Nathanael is a definite contender, but I would like to suggest one of your other classmates, Nino Lahiffe. He is a generous soul, who is willing to sacrifice anything and everything for his friends. I admit I may have been wrong to misjudge his attitude as disrespect, he was just trying to support Adrien. He is also very creative and could probably compete with this Nathanael for reflexes."

"I would also agree with Nino, he would fit this miraculous perfectly," Chat Noir said, more than anything eager to take the spotlight off Nathanael.

Ladybug smiled, a tight expression. "I would have to-"

But Fonce cut her off, standing beside her. His pale fingers tapped hers gently as he gave both silent and verbal support. "I think Nino would very well suit a miraculous, but not the fox. The fox is almost as easily corrupted as the cat and someone who is so susceptible to emotion is not a wise choice. Remember how Nino was akumatized."

Ladybug grinned at him before adding her own argument, "Nathanael was only akumatized for his strong feelings of loyalty towards me. He was angered by Chloe's constant teasing of me, so his akumatization was a more noble cause. In contrast, Nino was akumatized because of anger at how an adult disrespected him."

"Wait!" Chat and Paon began to argue angrily, but Guardian stopped them both with a wave of his hand. "I believe that I know of this Nino," a hint of a smirk crossed his face, "I think there is a better miraculous for him."

"The bee?" Paon asked.

Guardian laughed. "No, I have been searching for a new bearer of the turtle."

"NO!" Ladybug said, jumping up again.

"I am honored to have served so long, but I am 186. As much as I hate to admit it, I am growing old. Wayzz and I have agreed that it is high time I train a new guardian of the miraculouses," Guardian said.

Paon's icy eyes narrowed. "But then who will bear the bee?"

Guardian looked around, and seeing no suggestions, another almost mischevious look appeared on his face. "I would personally like to nominate Miss Chloe Bourgeois."

Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Fonce leapt to their feet, indignation written all over their faces. Ladybug, disgust evident, argued, "Guardian, I trust your judgment so much, but Chloe...Chloe is NOT someone we need on this team."

"And how would you know this, Ladybug?"

Ladybug scowled at Guardian, making her displeasure evident. "She bullied me for years and has caused so many akumatizations. Someone like that cannot change. As they say, a ladybug can't change its spots."

Guardian frowned at Ladybug, disapproval practically radiating off him. After a moment of thought he spoke again, "Ladybug, I want you to reveal your true identity to her."

"What?"

"If you really believe that Chloe cannot change, then you can do this," Guardian ordered. And it was clear why he had been a miraculous user for so long. His authority was unmistakable.

Ladybug, caught up in her own self-justification, agreed, "Yes."

* * *

Of course, not ten minutes later she regretted that rash agreement. "I can't." Marinette, that timid inner voice that rarely voiced herself when transformed, was scared to death. Chloe had always been the thing she feared most. Chloe had always had the most power.

But Ladybug wasn't about to back down. Clenching the fist not holding her yoyo, Ladybug took a deep breath, acknowledging her nerves. "Enough is enough, I have faced much worse than a petty teenage girl with a daddy complex."

* * *

"No," she breathed, light blue eyes filled with horror. Her trembling hand reached up to the red-clad superheroine standing above her. "You-you can't be..."

Ladybug stared down at the shaking girl below her, eyes cold. "You have made my life a living hell for years, Chloe. I'm not about to let you do the same to anyone else anymore. I'm done fearing you!" Shaking her head, Ladybug snarled, baring perfect white teeth. "Your father may be the mayor, but I am the superheroine of Paris, your father cannot do anything to me."

Chloe just looked at her idol, the person she had always looked up to. "But...who?" She racked her brain, unable to pick out a single face from the countless people who hated her for some stupid reason.

Red and pink swirled around Ladybug in a mini color storm. She bowed her head, letting her slightly longer hair fall over her face. And Chloe didn't know how she never saw it before.

Marinette. Marinette with her burning blue eyes. Marinette who stood up to her despite being intimidated. Maritrash. The baker's daughter, the girl she'd known for years. Her favorite punching bag. And then trying to connect that shy, clumsy, imperfect girl to Ladybug was something beyond her mind's capabilities. Ladybug was the image of perfection. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect skin. She radiated confidence and charm. One couldn't help but adore her. "Marinette?" Chloe asked, scared to hear the answer.

But then she lifted her head, those perfect blue eyes no longer hidden behind a mask. The perfect hair hanging down past her shoulders in a thick black wave. The way she held herself was so unlike anything she'd ever seen from Marinette. And yet she now saw the inner strength, the determination, the same goodness that Chloe had admired so much.

"Chloe Bourgeois, you don't scare me."

And then she was gone. Huge wings beating the sky and carrying her higher. Chloe stood up to watch her go, but soon sank back to the ground and buried her face in her hands. _How? How did it all go so wrong?_

* * *

Master Fu stood, hands folded behind his back, an impassive expression on his face as Marinette flew in through the open window. "Yes?"

Marinette bit her lip, trying to decide how to word her answer. "Chloe...I just don't think she's right." A bitter taste filled her mouth with those words, so different than what Marinette really thought. But her thoughts were stubborn, insisting that Chloe didn't deserve the miraculous after all she had done.

Master Fu raised a skeptical eyebrow, noting how Marinette seemed to screw her face up. "Marinette, what do you really think?" Master Fu asked, his brown eyes drawing her in and compelling her to be truthful.

Marinette sighed and looked down at her feet. "I think...I think she could do it. I don't know, but her eyes when I revealed myself. It was awe when I was Ladybug, then fear, then something like regret?" Marinette shook her head. "I want to give her a chance, but at the same time I can't forget everything she's put me through."

Master Fu placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mirabee is the best kwami for this. She is brutally honest, even worse than Plagg. I think Chloe is starting the path to goodness, but she needs all the help she can get."

"Then I think she should receive the bee. She is definitely the right person for it and if it helps her to change...then we should do it."

Master Fu smiled at Marinette and gently wrapped his arms around her. "It will be hard, for you especially, but in the end it will help you to grow as a person. Know that you are making the right choice."

Marinette smiled shakily at him, obviously not really listening to his words. "Ok."

* * *

Sparks of magic the color of a tomato twisted around his body. A spandex suit striped black and white with a emblem on the chest consisting of three colored circles materialized over his street clothes. His vibrant red hair swept up and tipped with blue. A black and white beret topped off the look. An evil cackle dripped from his lips as he looked around the beautiful city of Paris. The Evillustrator stood proudly.

"Nathanael," called a voice.

"AAH!" Nathanael cried, jolting up from his bed. He kept having the same recurring nightmare of the time he had spent as the Evillustrator. Not only that, but a small thing floated in front of his face.

"What-What are you?" He asked, half-frightened out of his wits.

"I am Trixx, the fox kwami. And before you ask, a kwami is the living personification of a Miraculous." Nathanael tried to speak again and Trixx sighed. "A miraculous is a magical item that transforms you into a superhero. For example: Ladybug and Chat Noir are the owners of the ladybug and black cat miraculous."

Nathanael scowled upon hearing those names. He had detested Chat Noir ever since Marinette had picked him over himself. That stupid cat. Ladybug he didn't mind.

 _She is my dear Marinette after all. The fact that she's a smoking hot babe and cute shy girl all in one is just a bonus._

Not that she'd ever be interested in him since she has a major crush on Adrien Agreste. _Ugh,_ that stupid model ruins everything.

"Nathanael? Nathanael! Pay attention to me," demanded Trixx.

"Oh, sorry," Nathanael apologized, snapping his attention back to the little creature.

"Ugh this is too much work. Getting a new miraculous holder always sucks. And this one's hair will absolutely clash with my suit," Trixx whined.

Nathanael blushed sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in...what exactly am I supposed to do?"

Trixx crossed her little arms and scowled. "Listen, for God's sake! You are to join the Miraculous heroes to defeat the darkness of the butterfly once and for all!"

Nathanael couldn't remember what half of those things were, but he wasn't about to anger the little god hovering in front of him more than he already had. "What am I supposed to do to help?"

A sly grin crossed the little fox's face. "You transform into the superhero, Volpin, with the ability to conjure illusions by playing your magic flute. To transform, simply say ' _transforme-moi'_ and you will find yourself in your supersuit. You have no weapons except a flute, which can also be used as a fencing staff similar to Chat Noir's baton."

"How long before I detransform?"

"Every illusion you create drains your transformation until the fox necklace you wear begins to beep. When it starts beeping, you have 5 minutes left before you detransform. I suggest turning to using your flute as a fencing sword at that point or using your special power, 'Mirage.' Mirage allows you to make one of your illusions solid! Once you use Mirage, the solid illusion will last for 4 minutes, leaving you with 1 minute left before detransforming," Trixx said, slowly getting in a better mood as her chosen was paying more attention.

Nathanael smiled at his kwami, noticing how she was brightening up.

 _I guess it's time for Super-Nathan to become a reality._

* * *

Chloe flopped on her bed, eyes vacant. If she really thought about if, she would wonder why Ladybug's reveal meant so much to her. But as it was, she just felt lost. Confused. Broken. Like her whole world had been turned upside down. Which, of course, it had.

"I've spent so many years exerting my power over others," Chloe whispered into the comforting stillness of her grand room. "So many years hurting people...yet I never had more than a passing moment of guilt. But all this time, my role model, my idol, she was one of my victims..."

"But she's giving you another chance," a small voice piped up. A warm golden glow filled the dimly-lit room and Chloe had to shield her eyes.

"What? Who?" Chloe stammered, trying to regain control.

A little creature flew up to face her, soft golden fluff and black stripes marking its body as bee-like. It smiled, an expression that sent oxytocin running through Chloe's veins. Mirabee smirked, noting how Chloe instantly relaxed. "I am Mirabee, kwami of the bee miraculous."

Chloe's jaw dropped open in shock at the declaration. "Miraculous? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Yes," the word was breathy and Mirabee's calming way of floating around the room was oddly soothing. "I am here as your second chance."

"I don't deserve it," Chloe whispered, expression falling.

Mirabee had to bite back her harsh words on the subject, trying to keep the gentle image intact. "Everyone deserves another chance, and the miraculous users have decided to extend you one," Mirabee said, peaceful smile gracing her face.

A slight teary sheen was evident in Chloe's eyes. "How are you a second chance for me?"

"Through me you can become a hero, just like Ladybug. By protecting the city and fighting alongside the other heroes, you can make amends."

Chloe gasped slightly, tears threatening to spill over from her blue eyes. "Even after all I've done?"

Mirabee took a deep breath and answered, "Yes," all with the same soothing expression plastered on her tiny face and hatred hidden in her heart for the girl before her who had hurt so many. But even she felt a softening at the sight of the tear-filled eyes on the blonde's face. _She doesn't understand...just the power she has over others..._

* * *

The pain that submerged her in a sort of agonized reality faded, leaving her forever changed. Her irises glowed an eerie violet color before fading to a thin ring around her normal hazel eyes. She blinked slowly, noticing that she no longer needed her glasses. The same power that crackled around the tips of her fingers didn't seem so foreign anymore, and neither did the presence of another being inhabiting her subconscious.

And when she spoke, her words had a sort of reverb to them, as if two people were speaking instead of one, "This time, I won't be so easy to defeat." The dark butterfly pulling her heartstrings controlled her actions and words, pleased with its new puppet.

"This time, we'll destroy you from the inside out."

* * *

 **Wow...ok so I would feel like people are losing interest in this story, but this one guest reviewer just lifted my sprits! So here goes with my first public response to reviews:**

 **Pikachu \- Yes, you're the reviewer that I mentioned above. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! And as for more coming, a little bee told me that we're not even close to being done here. Please don't be a ghostie like some of the other followers and keep reading ;) I promise Wings just gets better...with some longer chapters for a certain speedreader.**

 **Izzy \- Lol, yes I love my cliffhangers...but honestly it's all worth it in the end because it gets readers like you to keep coming back for more ;)**

 **Ahhhhhh that feels nice. There is an entire story arc left to this story, so please keep reading! I promise I won't disappoint. However, I will probably not update next week because I plan to edit as many of the old chapters as I can! At least this 2,912 word chapter will suffice!**

 **Thank you to my dedicated readers(not the ghosties T^T) and I will be responding to guest reviews here from now on so yay!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	18. Chapter 18: Uncertain Reality

**Anyone else notice that these chapters keep getting longer?**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Soft fingers danced across the silky feathers, combing through them and gently scratching the thin skin-like membrane beneath as her fingers grazed the edges where the pores in the membrane were filled with the hollow shafts of her feathers' quills.

"Ah..." Marinette sighed as her fingers moved upward, reaching that heavenly spot that rested where her right wing met the edge of her shoulder blade. Pale, creamy white skin dotted with a few small freckles met navy feathers that gleamed in the low lamp-light of her room. Her fingers caught on a speck of dust that itched the fair skin beneath the flexible and powerful wings. Gently, she stroked and combed through the soft barbs of her primary vane feathers with her delicate digits until the irritating particle was dislodged.

Sighing and stretching, Marinette got up to walk into her bathroom, humming as she turned the nozzle over the bathtub on. Warm water poured into the porcelain tub until it reached the perfect height. Marinette eyed her vast collection of bath oils and bath bombs with a discerning eye, choosing a simple vanilla scented bubble bath mixture. "Perfect," she muttered, reading the ingredients, "this won't get stuck under my vane feathers like that last bath oil did." Marinette grumbled slightly at the memory of running a small comb through her fluffy down feathers for hours until the sticky strawberry-scented goop was gone. Dimming the lights slightly and lighting two small candles as well as two sticks of traditional incense, Marinette stepped carefully into the bathwater.

A gentle, relaxed moan of bliss left her lips at the feeling of submerging in the warm water. Her big bluebell eyes fluttered shut, long black eyelashes resting over freckled cheeks as she let the sensation of water gently lapping at her sides and incense and jasmine filling her nostrils. Time passed slowly in the darkened bathroom as Marinette hummed softly to herself. Even Tikki eventually joined Marinette in floating on the surface of the bubbly water, a content sigh leaving the small red kwami. The petite bluenette submerged the great wings on her back in the water, gently scrubbing them clean. The slick barbules gleamed iridescent in the candlelight as Marinette ran a washcloth over them, the few bubbles remaining shimmering on the flat wingtips.

After drying off, Marinette sat on her bed again, topless, with only a pair of yoga pants on. The light turned down low as to not wake anyone up, Marinette stretched her wings to their full length and flapped them up and down ever so slightly. She fluffed up her feathers just enough to reach a small pair of tweezers in to grab any pesky parasites running around and any larger, stubborn chunks of dirt or ick that weren't removed after the bath.

She reached over to grab a small jar of a waxy gooey substance. The ooze was oily and contained diester waxes which she then gently spread over each feather, rubbing it into the dark fine barbs. The slick oil allowed her wings to be waterproof and flexible enough to bend and flex. Distributing the oil to every feather, she was careful to make sure the oils thoroughly coated her soft down feathers underneath.

"Much better," Marinette said, smiling as she looked at her dark wings gleaming. But her fingers itched to fix the feathers again, to do the whole process over again.

Tikki laughed at the conflicted expression that crossed over her face. "It can get almost addicting, right?"

"Yea!" Marinette giggled, "but I guess I can't preen all day, can I?" She picked up a simple hair brush to fix the navy locks that spilled across her shoulders. "Everything requires maintenance."

Tikki watched in fascination as Marinette ran the brush across the top of her head before continuing down, finishing up the bottom with a fine-toothed comb. "Your hair has really grown out..."

Marinette put a hand to her hair self-consciously, noting how it fell past her shoulders now, almost halfway to her waist. "I mean, it's only two or three inches longer, but you're right."

"I like it," Tikki stated brazenly, her cerulean eyes catching the sleek curve of the hair as it flooded past her shoulders.

Marinette pulled on a sports bra before settling back on her bed. Tikki hovered over and twisted the luscious locks of hair into twin braids, preparing them for sleep. A yawn left Marinette's mouth as she settled beneath her covers, pulling them up to her shoulders. "Wake me up early so I can straighten out any unruly feathers, ok?"

Tikki smiled at her chosen, loving the way she accepted her wings so easily. "Of course, and maybe we can wax your Ladybug shell too...that thing gets dirty after battles..."

"Mmhmm..." Marinette mumbled in commitment, her mind already far away in a dream.

* * *

 _Her wings rose and fell, carrying her through the azure sky. Her fingers dipped to rest on the tawny back feathers of a golden eagle, stroking the vane feathers and watching as the barbules separated before latching back together as they shone gold under the light of the sun. The bird let out a noble call as it dropped into a steep dive, hurtling for some poor unsuspecting prey on the ground. The blur of a bird grazed over emerald grasses before launching itself back into the air, flying ahead._

 _Blue eyes watched the bird go before continuing on, dark wings continuing to flap gently, soaring above the clouds. The urge to touch the clouds passed through her mind and she flew lower, lowering her hand to run it against the surface of the seemingly fluffy white cloud. With a gasp, however, she found the cloud wet and pulled her soaked hand out from within the cloud. A giggle left her lips at the surprise. She shook gleaming water droplets off her slender fingers, eyes following them as they fell through the sky surrounding her._

 _And then the cloud morphed into an angry dark grey, bristling and shaking. Winds picked up and she struggled to fly against them, flapping her wings against the strong breeze. Lightning ripped through the once fluffy white cloud, barely missing her. A dark, powerful chuckle seemed to echo in the storm around her, getting louder and more maniacal by the second, causing chills to race down her spine. A flash of light, pure white edged with blue, burning to the touch, shredded the air once again. And then the wind grew in strength again, pushing her back._

 _She pushed the air beneath her wings up and down with all her strength, but it wasn't enough. Pain arced up her back as an ominous cracking sound came from her back as her wings were pushed down unnaturally. The scream that came from her mouth was ripped away as rain began to fall around her. Closing her eyes, she fell, wings failing her as she tumbled out of the sky._

 _And then she opened her eyes to see a girl standing before her in the midst of the storm, so familiar with kind features and a big smile. But the name would not come to her, right out of her grasp. The strange girl reached a hand out to the falling girl, a reassuring grin in place on her face. She reached out to grasp the outstretched hand, but as soon as their fingertips touched, she pulled back as if shocked, a choked sound wrung it's way out of her throat. Before her eyes, that same outstretched hand had dark purple tracing through her veins, traveling upwards and coating the girl's body. She watched in horror as the girl, so familiar, morphed and changed before her. Wings shot through her back, crackling with dark energy. Her eyes glowed purple, leaving her frightened._

 _Trying to stretch her broken wings, she scooted away from the apparition forming before her. A monster had been born of the girl she had seen. Then the monster was gone in another flash of sky fire, leaving her to fall through the storm._

 _A distorted yell fell from her lips, a name dropping like her through the sky. But even that word was blown away by the wind._

* * *

Marinette lunged forward in her bed, breathing heavily. Adrenaline pumped through her veins like liquid fire as she realized the pain, the dream, the girl, they wren't real. Sweat dripped from her brow as she tried to remember the images that had passed through her mind. But just like in her dream, the dream itself was quickly moving to the back of her mind.

"No..." Marinete began, looking like she was about to cry.

Tikki flew to her chosen with a damp cloth, wiping down her forehead, trying to calm the girl and chase away her nightmare. "It was only a dream, Marinette."

"It was horrible, Tikki," Marinette choked out between dry sobs.

Tikki nuzzled her damp cheeks, cooing calmingly. "It wasn't real."

Marinette was no longer in the mood to preen that morning, rather sinking back to her pillow as she tried to even out her breathing. Her chest rose and fell slower and slower as she relaxed slightly. But then one image shot clearly into her mind. _That girl..._ Pulling her large cat head plush to her chest like a security blanket, Marinette spoke haltingly, "Tikki...I think-," taking another deep breath in an attempt to slow her once again racing heartbeat, she finished her phrase, "I think I saw Alya."

"It wasn't real, Marinette, don't dwell on it."

* * *

Ladybug scratched the shell covering her insectile wings absentmindedly, still wondering about the vague echoes of her dream from the past night. Most of the dream had escaped her mind by now, but she remembered the pain and the maniacal laughter as it continued to ring through her head. If she squeezed her eyes shut hard enough, she could almost see the streaking white hot light edged with blue as it shattered the sky.

Her hand came away with dirt caked beneath her fingernails. She stared at the grime for a moment, disgust written all over her face.

"Ew, where did this come from?" she muttered to himself. "Tikki?"

And a little red blur popped out of one of her earrings as Tikki emerged. The little kwami stretched, smile spreading across her small face. "I love that I can be free of those earrings during your transformation now!"

Ladybug smiled slightly at her kwami friend before displaying her ick-coated nails. "I was scratching my shell and then this gunk came off..."

"Well I did say we needed to clean your shell!" Tikki chirped.

Ladybug thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding her head. "I think that's a great idea."

Tikki picked up a damp washcloth and gently drew circles on the bright elytra covering Ladybug's wings.

Ladybug began humming softly as she picked up a dust cloth, pulling one of her thin insectile wings over her and gently cleaning it. The dust rag moved in between the membranes and cleared away dust specks. A feeling of lightness came over Ladybug as the dust that had weighed her down was wiped away.

Tikki let her high voice join Ladybug's sweet one in humming, enjoying the way the red of her shell gleamed once the dirt was gone. Of course, the symmetrical black spots on each half of the shell were polished until Tikki could see her huge blue eyes reflected in them. Spreading the same goo which had been used to wax her wings over the shell, Tikki murmured, "Beautiful."

"What?" Ladybug asked, turning to face Tikki.

Tikki smiled at her chosen, feeling the bond between them stronger than ever. "You've grown into such a strong and beautiful woman. I am so proud of you." Tikki smiled fondly at the memories of when she first met Marinette. "I remember how clumsy and shy you were at first...but now you seem so comfortable in your own skin!"

Ladybug hugged her kwami close to her. "Thank you so much, Tikki, but you should know that you're the reason I've been able to accept myself."

The two smiled at each other, relishing the bond of the Ladybug that connected them and surrounded them, its invisible but still iridescent pink light washing over and twisting around the two...

* * *

Holes blasted into her walls.

A halo of dark light.

A storm of energy. Her body, rejecting the butterfly, was limp, but her mind whirled with twisted visions. Past, present, future, she wasn't even sure of what was reality anymore...

As if through a clouded lens, she saw her hand reaching for a slim throat. The cloudy distortion faded to clearly show caramel contrasting with cream, swirling together in a blend of skin.

A body dropping to the ground, cold and dead. A scream, ringing through her ears.

A butterfly and a ladybug. Hands held and sweet kisses exchanged. But the contact snapped off with a slap, creating a sound that reverberated. A broken bond.

Glinting emerald eyes that burned with jealous fire. Charcoal black twisting around those eyes, a darkened soul.

Umber eyes faded to a tawny brown. A jade color snaked around the tawny colored eyes, branding them. A burning sensation in her chest at the sight, an unfamiliar warmth.

The butterfly within her was a mere echo inside as this heated emotion filled her heart. Anger radiated off the butterfly at the sensation of being suppressed.

 _"How?"_ it growled. _"How is this mere human holding me back?"_

* * *

 **Heh, there are so many new reviews...THANKS GUYS! It's reassuring to know that there really are still people reading this!**

 **TheDreamerofImpossibleThings** **: ** **Aw thanks! I do love me some cliffhangers...**

 **JayFan67: Dude, thank you so much for all the reviews! And next chapter Volpin will come back ;) **

**Starlight: Alya is not the only glasses-wearing girl character...but maybe...idk**

 **FictionGirl11: I think I can handle a few more characters ;) but maybe it is Alya...no one saw Ladybug's reveal, though(I'm not that cruel)**

 **Guest: ...well here you go...I actually considered doing something like this earlier, but your comment made up my mind!**

 **Izzy: Well the whole point was to feel bad for Chloe...don't worry she'll only get more different**

 **Adrinette4life: The key word being "PRETTY," it's not a certainty**

 **Katie: Aw thanks! I rarely get any mean comments which is great, but I appreciate your kind words!**

 **Mayuralover: Then I guess I'll have to work harder to keep you interested ;)**

 **Guest: *shrugs***

 **Poksie: HOLA ME LLAMO THEPEACOCKANDTHEBUTTERFLY. WINGS ES UN CUENTO MUY BIEN!**

 **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: Lol, why does everyone keep asking if it's Alya...it could be an OC for all you know *dabs***

 **Now that that's done...I will be taking a 2 week hiatus from Wings(sorry). Part of it is because there is definitely a lack of interest in this story, I appreciate all the reviews and stuff, but the fact is that new readers just aren't coming in and that's disappointing for me and I'm sure it is for my betas as well. I want to take the time to develop a REALLY GOOD chapter...Now the other part is I have midterms coming up(relatable much?) and I really don't have the time to write with all the studying...SO thanks to the dedicated readers, I really do appreciate all of you and I will be back in about 2 weeks with a fresh chapter of Wings. One with actual plot instead of cutesy fluff(not that fluff isn't good)!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	19. Chapter 19: Sinister Whispers

**Of course...every time I try to take a sabbatical I just can't stay away, can I?**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

"Marinette? Can we talk?"

A warm hand grasped her wrist and pulled her off to the school's courtyard. Marinette found herself seated on a bench, looking into the earnest blue eyes of one Felix Agreste. "What do you need, Felix?" Marinette asked impatiently, not wanting to be late for class.

But his eyes caught her attention once again...along with the melancholy expression adorning his pale lips. And she felt the inexplicable urge to lean forward and kiss him, to embrace him as she had so freely done before. She shook her head, chasing away those thoughts, and focused on his eyes again. And yet her own eyes were drawn back to his lips.

 _How badly...how badly do I want to be his and he mine once again?_

Berating her traitorous thoughts, she dragged her bluebell eyes upward to see his slightly curious ice blue ones. The slightest smirk crossed his face as he asked, "What are you thinking about, sweet?"

Marinette felt a rush of emotions, some good and some bad at the fond nickname. She struggled internally for a moment, so lost.

 _Adrien._

She was reminded of dear Adrien, who had been her friend and unrequited love for so long. And now...now she didn't quite know what they were to each other...

 _Felix._

Felix had been her first everything. Her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love...and of course, her first broken heart.

Her hand dropped to the small pink bag at her side, slipping inside to reach for Tikki. Tikki looked up at her, cerulean eyes filled with the truth that Marinette needed to hear so badly.

 _It's time to move on, Marinette, let go of the past and walk to the future..._

Marinette saw those unspoken words in the depths of Tikki's eyes, but as she imagined them being spoken, she saw Chat Noir kneeling before her, green eyes gleaming with love as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand. A hot tear dripped down her smooth cheek, temporarily marring her complexion with a salty droplet.

Felix reached out to swipe away the tear and sighed. The melancholy sound struck at Marinette's heart, but she fought the urge to run back into his arms. "Marinette, I-I know I can't get back what I had...but I don't want you to be held back by my mistakes." He grabbed her hand, stilling the trembling limb. " I love you and that may not change for a long time, but you need to shed me like one of your feathers so you can fly freely through the skies again."

Marinette smiled at Felix, wiping away the remnants of tears from her eyes. "I know I said during the battle against Dark Wings that I might never be able to forgive you, but I think-I think I've already forgiven you. It's not so much a conscious decision, but to move forward I need to let loose the resentment I felt towards you. But don't worry, I still care so much about you...just not like that anymore."

Felix felt a tear fall from his eyes, normally stoic face drawn up as he held back his tears. "Sweet...thank you so much..." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her small figure and burying his face in her medium-length navy hair, enjoying how the silky tendrils tickled his face for what might be the last time. But when he felt a prickling gaze on his head, he looked up to see Adrien in the doorway.

His expression was torn between jealousy, anger, and hurt. But his eyes gleamed in the fluorescent lighting of the classroom, a sort of confusion swirling in them. Felix smiled placatingly at his little brother and stood up, dusting off his pants.

Marinette looked up at him curiously, but noticed how Felix was gazing beyond her. She turned and saw Adrien turn to walk away, shoulders slumped. "Adrien..." she breathed. She turned back to Felix, mouth open to apologize.

"Go to him," Felix said, an icy edge reentering his voice, but the warmth in his eyes when looking at Marinette was a reassurance to her.

She turned and ran, stumbling only once on the wood floor as she went after Adrien. Felix watched her go, a wistful expression crossing his face. A sigh fell from his lips and he schooled his features back into the harsh expression he normally wore.

 _She melted my frozen heart...that girl, she's something else. My sweet._

Marinette raced through the halls of the school, apologizing rapidly to the few people she bumped into on her way. But it didn't matter much to her, the only thing that mattered was the blonde head of hair walking away. "Adrien!" she called, before clapping her hands over her mouth and blushing, embarrassed at her outburst.

As Adrien turned to face her, time seemed to slow down for Marinette. Numerous scenarios ran through her head, but the biggest thing in her mind was: _This seems just like a cliché scene out of a romantic movie..._

"Marinette?" he asked, confusion evident on his face. But when she flew into his arms, black wings ripping through her clothes, he could only react as they fell to the floor.

"Adrien," was the only word that left her mouth as she sort of fell on top of him, not really having a plan of what to do. She didn't care that they were in a school hallway, didn't care that her wings were showing, didn't care that this was something she would normally never do. All that she cared about was the stunned boy beneath her.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her gently, just like she had always dreamed. His green eyes, so surprised but also so loving. Everything about him was perfect. But now she could see the pun-loving jokester that she became best friends with on patrol. And now he was right beside her, looking up at her with a huge smile. "Marinette..." he whispered, reaching his hand to run it through her hair. Then he flushed and jerked back his hand, blushing like a fool.

Marinette sat up suddenly, blushing furiously at her actions. "I-I'm so sorry, Adrien!"

A pained yelp left him as her full weight was seated on his stomach, but he could only grin up at her like a fool despite the red tint on his cheeks. "Why?"

She buried her red face in her hands, completely embarrassed by everything. "I just-I just JUMPED on you!"

"And I liked it," he practically purred, channeling his inner Chat and enjoying how her already flushed face somehow darkened further. "M'Lady?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Are you feline the connection between us, because I will pawlways love you..." he smirked at the disgruntled squeak that issued itself from her pouty pink lips. He lifted up his head to nibble on the bottom lip, taking further pleasure in the groan coming from her. His inner-Adrien cowered and blushed and hid his eyes, but Chat was taking control.

And then Marinette got up, adjusting herself and putting on a new jacket to hide her wings again. She turned to walk away from Adrien sprawled out on the floor, but she glanced over her shoulder as she left. With a wink, she giggled. "You amewse me...Sadly, I regret that I must say I like you furry much." Then, eyes going wide, Marinette turned a delightful shade of pink and practically ran off as the reality of what she said sank in.

But she missed the strangled sound that left Adrien's throat as he turned bright red.

* * *

Chloe sat on her desk, filing her nails casually. But when her fellow students began filing into the room she heard a whisper from her bag.

"Here is your chance to change, Chloe," Mirabee whispered, fuzzy body wiggling in excitement.

Chloe glanced down at her kwami, biting her glossy pink lips. But a stubborn glint filled her light blue eyes, replacing the apprehension, and she stood to walk over to Rose. "Rose-"

But Nathanael, who had seen Chloe walk over to Rose, and had heard Trixx's yowl of war ringing in his ears, leapt in front of Chloe.

"What are you doing?" Chloe sneered at the red-haired artist. Quickly, though, she remembered she was trying to change, holding down the snarky comment that bubbled up in her throat and schooling her features into what she hoped was a more gentle expression. "I was just trying to talk to Rose."

Nathanael stuttered for a moment before he felt a gentle thumping of encouraging from his pocket where Trixx was. He stood up straight and glared, looking Chloe right in the eyes. ""Chloe, you can't keep treating us like this." He took a breath to calm himself and when Chloe only began to stutter, shellshocked, he continued, "the fact that we don't have the luxuries you have, by no means, gives you the right to treat us like we're any 'less' than you. So stop pretending that we are, and start thinking about how we might NOT deserve the way you treat us."

At this point in his little speech, he turned, noticing that all heads were turned towards them. Realizing that his voice had been steadily growing louder, he squeaked and flushed, quickly leading Rose away.

Mirabee was proud of the boy for standing up for Chloe's classmates, but when she saw Trixx's little tail dangling from his pocket, she realized that this was the new fox bearer. "That little trickster," she buzzed angrily.

Chloe was left gasping like a fish as Nathanael walked away, taking Rose with him. Her pale blue eyes drifted back to the classroom doorway where a petite girl stood. Marinette's bluebell eyes were sympathetic pools as she made her way over to Chloe, her cheeks just barely flushed from her encounter with Adrien.

Something inside Marinette called her to go to Chloe. She was an awful person, the worst, an absolute monster, but she wasn't Hawkmoth. She wasn't the worst evil Marinette had ever faced. And she certainly couldn't be given a second chance like this. "Chloe?"

Chloe looked at Marinette for a moment before flushing darkly and turning her head away. "What do you want?" Her tone was brisk, but there was an uncertainty beneath it.

Marinette smiled at Chloe, quite possible for the first time ever. Chloe could see the Ladybug in her now, the way she held herself, so strong. Such a change from the timid girl from before...

 _How did I not see the changes in her sooner?_

Chloe fought the urge to cry at the pitying look in Marinette's bright blue eyes. "D-don't look at me, Maritrash." She turned her head away from the navy-haired girl, batting away the tears forming beneath her mascara-covered eyelashes.

But Marinette wouldn't by deterred by the cruel nickname. "Look, I know that a full change in character is hard, but calling me a name isn't going to make you feel better. Not anymore."

Chloe sneered, but the expression was empty. However, she still turned back to face Marinette slowly. "What do you mean?" But she felt the stinging sensation where Mirabee firmly jabbed her stinger into Chloe's upper thigh. "Ow, what the heck, Mirabee," she muttered crossly under her breath.

But Marinette heard her. "Mirabee?" she asked sweetly, watching as a little fuzzy bee kwami poked its head out of Chloe's handbag.

Mirabee's dark eyes glittered with absolute joy as she gazed at the chosen of the ladybug miraculous. "Ladybug!" she squealed, clapping her fuzzy paws of the sight of the girl she viewed as perfect for a miraculous.

"What? Where?" Alya shrieked, running over. She looked between the two blue-eyed girls gleefully. "Did one of you say Ladybug?" she asked, seeing their looks of confusion. Marinette shrugged and slapped a hand over Chloe's mouth before the blonde could issue a scathing retort.

Alya looked at her best friend for a moment, but just turned and walked away. A buzzing filled her mind and a silky whisper filled her ears.

 _See, even the girl you call your best friend is keeping secrets...consorting with that blonde girl._

Alya shook her head, trying to chase away the sinister whisperings. Biting her lip, she fought back the whimper that threatened to escape as the butterfly spoke again, just slightly louder.

 _She doesn't trust you,_

 _You know she's hiding something,_

 _Why doesn't your best friend tell you everything?"_

Alya ran out of the classroom suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. But Alya had her hands firmly covering her ears, eyes squeezed shut with hot tears beading beneath her dark lashes. She couldn't hold back the speaking inside her mind.

 _Is she really your best friend?_

 _Do you really know her?_

Alya lunged into an empty bathroom stall and began crying, giving the butterfly the window it needed to break out and prevent her from wrenching back control. Her tough and courageous exterior was shattered by the whispers of the dark butterfly. The words it spoke unraveled her, hit at her innermost worries and insecurities. It could see her thoughts and hear the inner workings of her mind. It knew what to say to break her. In a tumultuous voice, the butterfly began to speak again, voice oozing with sympathy.

 _Are you sure you really have any friends?_

 _What if you're all alone?_

"SHUT UP!" Alya screamed. And then the voice softened, sweetened.

 _It is okay, Alya Cesaire._

 _My chosen._

 _M_ _y Dark Wings...no, my Fenwa...that is your birth language, is it not?_

 _Fenwa, I am your friend and I will never lie to you._

"All you are is a lie," Alya said, biting her tongue violently. The pain forced the malignant voice away, allowing her to breathe easy again. Alya swiped away her tears and took several deep breaths. "Trust is a two-way street. I have to trust that Marinette trusts me."

Marinette bursting into the bathroom, worried eyes locking with Alya's was reassurance enough for Alya. Marinette walked to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Alya...what's wrong?" Those bluebell pools glowed like sapphires in their anxiety. Anxiety, as Alya saw, anxiety for her best friend.

"Mari..." Alya whispered. She returned the hug, feeling an emptiness within her filled by Marinette. "Thank you for being my best friend."

Marinette laughed and the sound was merry and healing. "Alya, I should be thanking YOU for being my best friend, not the other way around!"

* * *

Nino walked into his empty house and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom tiredly. Alya having a breakdown and Nathanael standing up to Chloe had made the whole day very eventful. On top of that, Nino suspected that something was going on with Adrien and Marinette because the two had been stealing glances that whole day.

"Bro, why aren't you giving me answers?" he sighed, his question ringing unanswered through the air. He dropped into a revolving chair and spinning over to his desk, wishing that his blonde friend could hear him.

"You want answers?" a velvety voice asked.

Nino turned to see Paris's resident cat hero perched on his windowsill. Gasping, the tawny-eyed boy hurried to help Chat Noir in. "Dude...what gives? Why're you here?"

Chat cocked his head, amused by the awestruck way his best friend was looking at him. "I'm here to give you some answers...and to offer you a proposition..."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand the moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived, the new Dark Wings is revealed! Yes, you were pretty much all right, but it was fun to keep you in the dark for that short while.**

 **Pikachu: I feel the same way when my favorite fanfictions are updated! And I think we all have this deep desire to have wings, too bad we can't :(**

 **Katie: Aw, thanks! And as I always tell Izzy, cliffhangers are going to keep happening!**

 **Starlight: ...it hasn't been two weeks yet...*sigh* I just can't stay away from writing...**

 **Izzy: Always ;)**

 **Lacila Offline: Ack, thank you so much! I love when a new reader comes and can enjoy my writing. It makes the work of writing it so much better! And obviously the reveal of the new Dark Wings has taken place in this chapter, but I did consider Sabrina for a little while...I don't want to offend anyone, really, it's just nice for me to see that people are still reading and reviews are a great indication. (P.s. If any of you were offended by my asking for reviews, I'm sorry!)**

 **Things are just starting to get hectic again, buckle in for some bromance Chat Noir and Nino as well as some Adrienette now that they've revealed their feelings!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	20. Chapter 20: Doubt and Loneliness

**This chapter is a little bit shorter, but some important stuff goes down.**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Chat inched forward, a sly grin sneaking across his lips. His green eyes glinted mischievously as he stalked around his best friend. "Do you want to be a hero?" A beam of emerald light began to twist around Nino as the magic of the turtle miraculous glowed around him, seeping out from the box held in Chat Noir's clawed palm.

Nino stared in awe at the colors, hazel eyes picking out different shades of green ranging from dark to light. "What is this, d-dude?" Nino asked slowly, voice quivering slightly as he tried to make sense of the situation.

'My Lady and the rest of my fellow heroes want you to join our ranks," Chat said in a low tone, watching carefully as Nino was judged by the light.

The Guardian position had always been difficult to fill. Few people were truly capable of the mental and physical demands of the miraculous. They would have to watch their families and friends die years before them. They had to protect the miraculouses with their lives. They had to pick new users if or when the existing users died. The light weaving around the chocolate skinned boy determined that he would be able to live up to these needs, draining back inside a small black box with red tracing.

Chat presented the box to Nino, an amused chuckle slipping past his lips at Nino's slightly shaking hands. "Don't laugh at me," Nino muttered defensively, "it's not every day that a famous superhero comes into my bedroom and asks me to fight alongside them..."

Chat couldn't hold back his laughter at that sentence, as it was exactly the kind of thing Nino always said to Adrien. "Dude, you need to stop before you kill me. I'm out of my element here."

Nino began to laugh as well, but then choked on his laughter when he realized just what Chat Noir had said. He looked at Chat questioningly, meeting his eyes. And then his own eyes grew large in realization. "Adrien?"

A squeak escaped the masked hero and he dropped down into a crouch, eyes widening and pupils enlarging. A loud hiss escaped his mouth, quickly echoed by another as the leathery black ears perched on his head flattened. Everything about the hero was off putting at that moment, but Nino didn't feel fear. He stared boldly into his best friend's eyes before grinning.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Nino cried, jumping into the air excitedly.

But the ear-splitting hiss from Chat Noir at Nino's loud voice sent Nino huddling into a ball on the ground. The box in his hands fell to the ground and split open just in time for the small jade bracelet to fall to the floor. Nino reached out a trembling hand, keeping a close eye on Chat's threatening stance, to gently grasp the bracelet. He slipped it around his wrist in a single moment, releasing Wayzz.

"Greetings, Master Nino, I have hea-" Wayzz began, eyes and head lowered in a respectful gesture.

"Now's not the time, turtle thing!" Nino said, breaking off Wayzz's introduction.

Wayzz sent a reproachful glare at the youth, whom he immediately labelled as disrespectful, but then saw Chat Noir's situation.

The quivering limbs.

The tense expression.

The twitching tail.

"Really?" Wayzz sighed, "this is the trauma that incited his 3rd stage?"

With a loud bang, Chat's tail stiffened and stretched out, flailing about as if caught in a storm.

Chat felt the strangest sensation of his whole body tingling, and he couldn't hold back a strangled sound of surprise as magic wrapped around him just as it would in his transformation. His ring glowed a harsh color and fell to the ground, creating a clanking sound. But Chat also felt his mind opening as the faintest of voices entered his head.

 _We did not forget about you, Prowler of the Night._

 _Accept our gift and help the Lady of the Skies in her battle._

 _Watch over your brother as he has hard times ahead of him._

 _Take care of the beginning heroes as they are at their most vulnerable right now._

 _Just because Hawkmoth is gone does not mean the darkness is gone!_

And just as swiftly as the whole ordeal began, it was over. Chat gingerly stretched out a limb and found that he could move. But the faint buzzing in his head cleared away and a familiar cranky voice began to speak.

" _Kid_?" Plagg asked, the slightest bit of concern coloring his tone.

But when Chat began to answer, he realized that his mouth wasn't moving. Plagg was speaking INSIDE of his head. " _What's happening_?"

Laughter rang inside his ears, Plagg's chuckles mellow and warm. " _You've finally caught up to your Lady."_

Chat pulled out of his mind, stunned eyes meeting Wayzz's. "Why did that happen?"

Wayzz smiled calmly at the young hero. "You've reached the ultimate stage of your miraculous, where you are almost fully merged with your miraculous."

Chat Noir turned and saw Nino watching him fearfully. "I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to scare you," Chat apologized, reaching out a hand to high-five his friend.

Nino looked at the limb almost as if it had offended him, but then he pulled Chat into a one-armed hug. "Adrien, dude, you could've told me."

"I didn't want you to ditch me," Adrien said, lowering his head.

Nino guffawed suddenly. "Dude, this is the coolest thing! My best friend is a famous superhero!"

Chat sighed in relief and let his transformation fizzle out, green light soaring back into his ring. But he willed Plagg to stay there and not join the conversation. "That's cool, then."

Wayzz coughed softly, drawing attention back to him. "I am very sorry to interrupt this moment, but you are here for a reason, young one."

Confusion crossed Adrien's face for a mere moment before he grinned. "So, Nino, what d'ya say?"

Nino glanced at the bracelet adorning his wrist, feeling as if it was heavier than ever. Deep down, he felt a calling to accept the proposal, to take his rightful place as the Guardian. But the more rational part of his mind warned against it.

 _You could die._

 _You would have to keep so many secrets._

Nino shook his head slowly, saddened by the crestfallen expression blossoming on Adrien's pale features. "I don't know, dude," but after pausing for a moment, "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Adrien opened his mouth, but Wayzz flew in front. His pale green eyes scanned the chocolate-skinned boy, seeing the doubt there. "I will stay with you while you make your decision," he said with finality, feeling that Nino would run as soon as he left.

Adrien began to splutter, "What about Master?" but Wayzz ignored him and flew closer to Nino, gazing deep into his eyes.

"This is your destiny, and I will not let you run away from it," Wayzz growled in a primal manner and then in a spark of green he was sucked back into the bracelet to reside.

* * *

Chloe stood in the library, resting her head on one of the wooden shelves filled with books of all colors and sizes. Her eyes were closed, revealing a thin layer of blue eyeshadow dusting her eyelids, as she listened to the music coming from an unknown source. She began to hum along softly, recognizing the tune as a popular romance song. The melody filled her head as the first verse came to a close.

And then when the chorus came, the music swelled and she found herself singing along, albeit in a quiet voice.

 _I'm all alone_

 _The shadows drown out the music_

 _Isolation_

 _I'll probably never see the light_

 _Can't you see I'm waiting for you?_

 _Can't you hear me screaming your name?_

 _You were the only one I could trust_

 _And now that you've left I feel the emptiness._

Chloe felt a tear trail down her cheek at the simple words. She didn't understand the torrent of her emotions, but she did feel that emptiness the song spoke of. And then she realized that the music had stopped. Picking up her head, Chloe looked around quickly, fearful that someone might have seen her moment of weakness.

"Why were you crying?" a soft voice asked.

Chloe gasped and turned to see a masked man before her. He was dressed in a manner similar to the akuma Volpina, but it was a male with kind turquoise eyes. "I-I wasn't crying..." she said, voice trailing off.

The man tilted his head skeptically, small velvety orange fox ears twitching ever so slightly. And then he chuckled. "I am Vulpin, user of the fox miraculous, trickster and liar, at your service," he said, sweeping into a low bow.

The tips of Chloe's ears turned red at his gentlemanly actions, and she felt herself smiling. "I'm Chloe," she answered in a soft voice, feeling a sense of belonging whenever Vulpin spoke.

Nathanael, meanwhile, was surprised at Chloe's actions, having fully expected her to snap at him or yell for her Father. And at the same time he felt an odd sort of sympathy towards her. He had been practicing his illusions, which were formed by twisted strands of light coming from his flute as he played, when he heard a sweet voice singing along. This urge to see who it was had overcome him and now he was standing before Chloe. But this Chloe was soft and kind, curious and shy. He didn't understand it...and he didn't trust her.

"It was nice to meet you, Dore," _(A/N: Dore is golden in French)_ he said, saluting her with his flute, "but I am afraid I must now take my leave." He fled away, gasping and wondering how he had managed to act so chauve when normally Chloe was what he feared most.

Chloe looked after where Vulpin had left and took a deep breath. For that moment, that brief lapse in time where she was lost in his oceanic eyes, she had felt peace. Felt like someone understood her...but now he was gone, and he took that feeling with him. Fear rushed over her as she realized that she was falling. Fear of change. Fear of herself.

She reached into her hair and pulled out the slender silver comb, gazing at it's sheen. "Mirabee?" she called in a whisper.

Mirabee peeked her head out, rubbing her huge eyes. "Yes, Chloe?"

"Could I try transforming now?"

Mirabee leapt up, spinning in glee. "Yes! Yes!" After a moment to calm herself down, Mirabee continued in a more subdued tone, "Just say _transforme-moi_."

And gold twisted around the new hero, propelling her forward to her destiny.

* * *

The butterfly churned inside Alya, raging against the mental walls she had created.

 _Just wait, Fenwa..._

The butterfly's words were angry, ringing through the emptiness surrounding it.

 _I control you, you are my PUPPET._

Tasting the air slowly, the butterfly settled itself deep into Alya's consciousness, preparing for the eventuality that it would be freed.

 _You are nothing, Fenwa, I am the only one who cares._

Pictures swam around in the darkness, flickering memories. The butterfly roused itself, watching carefully for a weakness. It's dark eyes glowed as it fell across a tangled web of secrets and lies. A rousing chuckle, deep and malicious, rose from the demonic insect.

 _Perfect._

* * *

 **First, a disclaimer:**

 **I OWN THE SONG LYRICS APPEARING IN THIS, I WROTE THEM MYSELF!**

 **Ok, now that that's done, let's get on to the latest reviews.**

 **Lacila: Bromance 3 As you can see, there was some more this chapter, but it'll get better. And you saw more Chloe stuff so that's fun**

 **Pikachu: Alya has always impressed me. I think she has some real hero potential...it's too bad all the miraculouses are claimed for this fanfiction. But who knows? ;)**

 **Izzy: Ah yes...MY BELOVED CLIFFHANGERS**

 **KnightOwl247: Ooh, a new reader, mwahaha. Lol yes I know that is not how you rescue a drowning person, but Marinette pretty much just panicked and went for it.**

 **Li'l Sleuth: Thank you gracias merci**

 **CutiePuppy2105: Oh, I agree, but don't worry, Adrienette got together in Chapter 19 and I miiiiggggghhhhhttt introduce Bridgette(probably not)**

 **Panteabooks: Poor Nath, he was just trying to do the right thing and be brave for once, but instead he berated a girl who was just trying to be nice**

 **Niyatb: Thank you so much! I try to make this story attention grabbing and something worth reading.**

 **QueenVictoria1251: Oh, trust me, I have read so many fanfics on this site it's not even funny. And some of them are horrible. Some of them are absolute gems, and I'm happy my story appears to be a gem to you!**

 **I love you all so much...I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I can't wait to deliver the next one next week!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	21. Chapter 21: Twisted Secrets

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you like it anyways! Edit: I'm also sorry that it's a day late(whoops)**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Freedom.

This feeling was liberating beyond anything she had ever experienced.

Soaring above Paris, zipping from place to place.

And somehow, but Mirabee had told her it was instinct, she could shoot. A beautiful golden bow would appear in her hands when she assumed an archer's stance. Even more magically, no arrow would appear until she loosed the string of the bow. The weapon was light and versatile, perfect for her to continue flying with ease.

"Why didn't I transform sooner? It's amazing..." Queen Bee whispered. The name, she felt, was fitting. A sort of homage to the past that she was shedding and throwing behind her. She had toyed with what felt like countless other names, but Queen Bee had a ring to it that just felt right. Especially for her, this name was her shield from the world.

She began flying in loop-de-loops faster and faster, leaving a smoke trail behind her at the sheer speed she was moving at.

"Bee!" Someone called from below.

Queen Bee looked down to see a little boy pointing at her. She grinned, endorphins surging through her bloodstream. Flying down to the boy, she spun in circles, the trail behind her spelling out her name in the sky for all to see. "Hey! What's your name?"

The little boy stared at her in awe. "I-I'm Claude," he stuttered, mouth still open insanely wide.

Queen Bee cocked her head, still smiling at the child. "Claude?" He nodded fervently. "Claude, do you want to fly?"

Claude's eyes were wide chocolate brown pools as he stared at the superheroine before him. And then he nodded, whole body shaking with the force of his bobbing head.

A giggle escaped Queen Bee's lips, but she scooped up Claude and rocketed off the ground. He laughed and clapped as they soared up through clouds and then hovered for just a moment before plunging back towards the ground.

Then, out of no where, a pack of heroes appeared in the air, all of them carried by someone or flying on their own. Ladybug shook her head at Queen Bee, ashamed of her. Her yo-yo whipped out, pulling the boy from Queen Bee. "Why do you persist in trying to hurt people?"

Queen Bee clenched her fists in anger. "I wasn't hurting anyone," she snarled, pupils narrowing.

Fonce spoke up then, "Then what was this? Why were you hurtling to the ground at 300 mph? That was insanely fast and you had a citizen with you!"

Claude giggled, not really understanding what was going on. "Bee lady let me fly!"

Ladybug looked at the boy in her grasp in shock. She didn't want to think that they had unjustly accused Chloe of anything.

Queen Bee growled, zipping forward and taking Claude in her arms before plunging towards the ground again.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

But Queen Bee pulled out of the steep dive about 3 feet before they were to hit the ground. She set Claude on the ground gently, smiling at him again as he tried to get her to fly him back up.

"Sorry, Claude, I have to go now!" she called, waving at the boy.

Claude called, "Thank you, bee lady!" And his words caused a grin to spread across Queen Bee's face.

A grin that evaporated as she flew back to where her fellow heroes were waiting. "You all really need to work on your so-called 'second chances'," she said, nodding curtly before zooming away, leaving the miraculous users watching her leave.

* * *

Gold. He had begun dreaming of gold all the time now. Golden hair, golden mask, a figure in his dreams. She never met his eyes, but he saw her always, moving in the background of his dreams.

Nathanael stepped to his window, looking out across Paris. But then his eyes narrowed and focused in on a streak of gold. The figure that was constantly prominent in his dreams now zipped through the skies of Paris.

She turned and saw him, blue eyes glittering in the light from his window. He saw her mouth drop open as she turned to leave, hands fluttering slightly.

 _Is this what perfection looks like?_

He registered thick black stripes winding around the gold of her bodysuit, resembling a bee. "Abeille?" he whispered, not expecting the girl to hear him.

But she turned again to face him swiftly, hands twitching slightly and betraying her discomfort at the situation. "What?"

"I said Abeille, you know, bee," Nathanael answered.

The girl blinked slowly. And then a smirk creeped to the corner of her mouth, giving a faint resemblance to a certain blonde he had seen earlier that day. But the smirk disappeared, replaced with a winning smile. "Queen Bee. My name is Queen Bee."

Nathanael couldn't help feeling awe at her golden glowing appearance. "You're really pretty," he whispered, not expecting her to hear his quiet voice. And he definitely didn't expect a rosy blush to form on her pale cheeks.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, blue eyes so big and full, reminding him of the summer sky at high noon. "Thanks," she said softly, smiling sweetly at him.

And then she flew away, reaching insane speeds.

Nath watched her go, dreamy smile present on his face. He wasn't quite sure he had ever felt like this about someone. Even Marinette had never completely filled him with warmth like Queen Bee.

 _Even her name is perfect._

* * *

Queen Bee soared above the clouds, contemplating the happenings of the day. Anger bubbled up at the thought of Ladybug and the other heroes.

 _They don't trust me..._

But her heart soared even higher than her physical body at the thought of Nathanael's cerulean eyes. It might be that she was reminded of Vulpin, who had the same color eyes, but there was a warmth that swirled up inside of her at the thought of Vulpin. She had this feeling of wanting to be closer to him. And she didn't understand why.

* * *

Ladybug landed in her bedroom, instantly turning to look in the mirror. The image that greeted her was the same as always; red spandex suit hugging and emphasizing every curve, polka-dotted mask bringing out the blue of her eyes, dark hair that glinted blue pulled into twin pigtails by two long red ribbons, yoyo wrapped around her waist, ready to be pulled out a moment's notice. But she didn't want to see the same perfect heroine she always saw. She wanted to see what she looked like inside. The twisted hatred she held for Dark Wings and Chloe. The mistrust that she had for almost everyone else.

Releasing her transformation with a gusty sigh, Marinette ran her fingers through her hair. "Why did I assume the worst of her, Tikki?"

Tikki only sighed, not wanting to criticize Marinette, but also knowing that what she did was wrong. "You just need to work on actually giving Chloe her second chance. It's understandable to not completely trust her yet, but you need to try. She's new to this, and Queen Bee is almost always the favorite of the people. The bee miraculous emphasizes the good heart and kindness of its user."

"What do you mean?"

Tikki smiled, encouraged by the curiosity of her chosen. "Every miraculous brings out a quality in its user. Partially to hide their identity and partially to better equip them to serve. Marinette, you have a tendency to be shy, and the ladybug miraculous brings out the courage in its user. Adrien, on the other hand, is very strict with himself, and the cat miraculous helps its user to be more laid-back. I guess you could say that it gives its chosen all the qualities of a real cat, lazy and relaxed!"

Marinette giggled, knowing exactly what Tikki meant.

"The fox miraculous gives its user strengthened mischievousness and curiosity," Tikki frowned slightly, "that's why the fox chosen and cat chosen tend to get along very well."

"Hopefully that will apply to Adrien and Nath as well," Marinette muttered.

Tikki smiled placatingly at Marinette. "Anyways, every miraculous is intended to strengthen and build up a specific trait. And the bee heroes always are very sweet and nice, they tend to be the favorites of the people along with the ladybug and the peacock."

Marinette just shook her head, still dwelling on her cruel and unjust treatment of Queen Bee.

Tikki flew over and nuzzled Marinette's cheek, pulling a small smile from her chosen. "Don't fret, Mari, it'll get better."

* * *

The dark butterfly spread its wings, fully renewed. With a mental command, the butterfly began to crackle with deep purple electricity.

" _So that girl is Ladybug_ ," it said, a triumphant note coloring its soft voice, " _that makes this a lot easier_."

Flapping its wings, the crackling energy began to spread throughout Alya's body, spreading tendrils of darkness through her. The butterfly began to speak again, knowing that this was its moment of victory. But just as it prepared to bellow, a new glittering memory dropped down. The butterfly watched the scene eagerly, eyes widening hungrily at what it discovered.

" _It seems Fenwa will soon be receiving an ally...if everything goes to plan_."

It concentrated hard, insectile body wavering and then splitting. This duplicate was paper thin and translucent, an echo of the original. But the dark butterfly appeared to smile at it, watching in satisfaction as the new butterfly flew away, leaving Alya and going to plant a seed in another heart.

And then Alya heard a voice echoing through her head again.

" _Shut up_!" she cried, fighting to prevent the butterfly from speaking.

" _But Fenwa, dear, I have something to tell you_."

The oozing voice was tempting to listen to, but Alya knew she couldn't trust anything it said.

" _Don't worry, my little darkling, I have proof, proof found in your own memories supporting my point."_

Alya didn't want to listen, but she also didn't want to feel the searing pain that was the only thing that could hold off the butterfly. "Fine."

And then pictures, bright bits of color, flashed behind her eyes. Alya saw her interactions with Marinette and Ladybug replayed. But this time the menacing voice of the butterfly gave a play-by-play, pointing out little details she hadn't noticed previously. And then when the scenes faded, Alya was left horrified.

One thought ran through her mind, and it was her own, in her own voice. And the moment she thought it, everything clicked.

 _Marinette is Ladybug._

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun...**

 **Hey guys! This chapter is as short as it is because(this is a secret) I've been working on a special Valentine's Day one-shot! It'll be called "Single for Valentine's Day" and it features some ChloexNath stuff. The characters are the same as Wings and technically it's set after Wings, but with some changes. FEB 14TH PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**

 **IMPORTANT: There are some spoilers for Wings in Single for V-Day, so be on the lookout for Easter Eggs and hints!**

 **(rainbowreader1290: I didn't ask you specifically to edit this chapter as a little appreciation gift for you and please please check out SfVD on Feb 14!)**

* * *

 **Preview of Single for Valentine's Day:**

 _"Are you dating Adrien?" The sour words dropped from her lips and crashed in the silence that followed them._

 _Marinette turned slowly, apprehensively. Her blue eyes seemed to fill with sympathy, pity that she didn't want to see, but in the next moment the look was gone. "I am."_

 _Although stated simply and quietly, the affirmation resonated throughout the room, reaching the ears of two people._

 _Two broken hearts._

 _Nathanael stayed at his desk, stunned. His mind reeling at the announcement. He had expected this, had seen the "secret" glances and whispers, but even so this gave it a sort of finality._

 _But Chloe. standing alone in the middle of the classroom, sank into an unoccupied desk. "Why?" Her voice was quavery, showing the emotion the girl usually hid. A broken sob left her mouth, accompanied by a single salty teardrop sliding down her cheek._

 _Nathanael was broken out of his stupor by her words, staring incredulously at the girl. "Are you crying?" He didn't even realize that he had asked the question out loud until she turned to look at him. Nathanael was stunned by the emotions flickering across the surface of her baby blue eyes._

 _Chloe felt numb, cold and closed off from the world. On the verge of tears, she didn't notice a pair of warm arms pulling her into an embrace._

 _Nathanael wrapped his arms around Chloe, not fully understanding why he felt the urge to comfort this girl who had hurt him so many times in the past._

 _Nath bit his lip nervously when Chloe turned her head into his chest, nuzzling into his body. "Are you ok, Chlo?"_

 _She pulled herself away from the artist with a surprised sound, eyes flitting up to meet his. "I'm fine," she sneered, but the jabbing tone held no bite behind it._

 _"And by fine you mean broken, defeated, betrayed, pathetic, and rejected."_

 _Chloe felt a shiver run through her body at this boy who could decipher her innermost feelings just like that. "How? Why? Even after all I've done?"_

 _Nath lowered his head with a dejected sigh, feeling so many different things at the same time. But he knew in the end that the anger he felt in that moment was not for the blonde girl sitting in front of him. "I feel exactly the same."_

 _He felt himself drawn to her, wanting more than anything to stop her tears, to kiss her, to make everything better. But why?_

* * *

 **Guest : ChloexNath ChloexNath ChloexNath it might not be canon(yet) but ChloexNath forever YAY** **JayFan67 : I hope the additional Alya scene in this chapter had you biting away your fingernails**

 **Guest : Well this is top secret info, but all the miraculous users get animal appendages, but just as Marinette and Adrien didn't get theirs right away, neither will the new users**

 **Izzy : Every chapter will have some form of a cliffhanger and I'm not sure how many chapters. I was originally thinking 20, but obviously this is chapter 21 so...maybe 30ish?**

 **Mayuralover : I hope these chapters are rekindleing your love of Wings**

 **MDMPinkie9088 : I speak some Chinese so yes, I know Jie Jie is big sister in Chinese. Also, Ladynoir is a success in this story as of now!**

 **CutiePuppy2105 : I think of these reviews of complete sustenance**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	22. Chapter 22: Consumption

**Please don't kill me! I just happen to really love angst!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Alya didn't know who she was more angry at in that moment. Maybe herself, seeing as she had missed all these little details in the way her so-called best friend acting. But it was probably more with that so-called best friend.

"Marinette..." she sighed, hurt filling her veins, "Why didn't you tell me?" She tried to stave off the bitterness, but she remembered the suspicions she'd had in the past. And, of course, the trust she'd had that Marinette would tell her eventually.

And just as these things normally go, resentment began to set into Alya. Clenched fists, eyes narrowed, a feeling of betrayal that the dark butterfly within her soaked up.

"It isn't too late to join you, correct?" The question was practically an order, barked out through gritted teeth. Alya didn't want to linger on the decision, knowing that she was going against her fundamental principles.

And the butterfly within only stretched it's wings experimentally, reaching for the puppet strings it hoped would be in his grasp shortly.

Alya couldn't help wincing as she could already feel the butterfly eroding her mental barriers.

" _Of course not, Fenwa_."

It's voice was silky smooth, buttery even, but a hiss of delight rang through Alya's poor mind as the butterfly took control. It didn't require force, just a spreading of its will over hers. Binding her mind up tight with iron chains so that he could push her aside.

" _My dear Fenwa, you won't be able to stop me even if you want to now_."

And it relished in the cries that fell from its chosen's lips as it retook his place. The pain that had dwindled away returned in full force, breaking Alya's last restraints. Only darkness remained in the girl as the dark butterfly twisted, noir wings flaring with purple light. A voice issued itself from Alya's mouth, as if two people spoke in unison, creating a malicious sort of harmony. And the only thing in Alya's mind was a blackened evil, and its words were her only thoughts.

And yet, as if she had any control left, the three words that resonated and reverberated in the air were spoken with utter conviction.

"Ladybug must pay."

* * *

Chloe looked at the comb in her hands, watching as the light caught it and glinted on the unsuspecting silvery comb. She couldn't help but marvel that such a cheap-looking item, one that seemed completely ordinary, could hold such extreme power. The freedom she had experienced was a rush, acting almost like a drug for her.

A heady sense of relief and yet bottled up tension filled Chloe at the thought of flying. She recalled the biting words that Fonce had spit at her, no matter how polite they seemed. And the burning blue eyes of Ladybug. She had forgotten how inspiring those eyes could be when Ladybug was trying to help. But she had also forgotten just how they felt like swords, cutting her open and reading her, unraveling the secrets of her mind.

The comb left a dent in the wall, clattering to the ground. Chloe stared at the little pock-mark in shock, not having expected her throw to be quite so hard. She flexed experimentally, eyes glowing at the newfound strength in her biceps.

"Mirabee?" she asked tentatively.

Mirabee watched Chloe as she seemed to battling an internal fight. Her large eyes were narrowed in anger, nearing hatred as she saw her chosen fling the miraculous across the room. When she responded to Chloe's call, her tone was biting. "What do you want?"

She saw Chloe recoil slightly, and Mirabee rushed to calm herself. "Is there something you need?" she asked, hoping that she had not scared Chloe too much already.

But Chloe turned away from the bee kwami, almost dismissing her completely. "I see..." she murmured. Chloe knew exactly what the glint in her kwami's eyes meant. Knew exactly what thoughts lay behind the harsh words.

 _She hates me too._

Mirabee allowed herself to be pulled into the comb, hiding from her errors, not wanting to feel the loneliness that infected her chosen. Not wanting to see those pale baby blue eyes glaze over with desolation.

And as if it was called to her feelings, a ghostly butterfly slipped into Chloe's room. It settled on Chloe's wrist, flaring up with light as it was sucked into the pale flesh. Chloe didn't notice the light, nor the feeling. However, the oily voice that spoke up in her mind did not go unnoticed.

" _Sombre...my other little darkling..."_

Chloe was drawn to the voice, her whole body relaxing at its carefully spoken words. Her mind wanted to slip away, give up control to the dark butterfly that had invaded her head. She could feel it sifting through her memories, heard its coos when it found a particularly foul moment. She gritted her teeth as images flashed behind her eyes, and shame burned hot in her heart.

 _"Why is there shame in you?"_

The voice growled, a low timbre that sent delicious chills up her spine. Pumping adrenaline. Vicious arguments. Lightning bursts. Flying free in the sky, wind blowing back her bangs. Chloe found herself craving the rush that came with all of those things. The voice that she heard in her head reminded her of how she used to be, silky voice trying to persuade her.

" _Your deeds are beautiful, Sombre. No persuasion is needed. You know you deserve a rightful place with my Fenwa."_

The offer was tempting, promising release from the expectations she would have to meet as Queen Bee. She wouldn't have to build trust. She wouldn't have to fight for respect.

But those eyes she had been thinking about so often lately flashed into view. Blue, clear, perfect. They changed from a bright, beautiful rolling ocean to a sea darkened by storms and churning water. Anger and mistrust, secrets of loss and pain. But then they were also full of laughter and happiness, bottling the unbearable uncertainty deep within.

Chloe yearned to put the puzzle that was Vulpin together. And the dark butterfly laughed, a sound tinged with a desire for vengeance.

" _If you become what you were always meant to be, you will earn respect, from all of them."_

Stifling a sharp intake of breath, Chloe closed her eyes. The dark butterfly could see right through her. The resentment she held for Ladybug was born out of a wish to be considered an equal. And she didn't quite understand why she was so drawn to Vulpin, all she knew was she wanted the same respect from him. Wanted to know that she wasn't the only one who was curious.

"If I say yes, what will happen?" Chloe found herself asking.

She didn't understand why her body responded so easily to the mocking laughter of the butterfly. It sent ripples throughout her, carrying a sort of conviction that it proceeded to spread in her head. Dare she say, overriding every thought that twisted and filled her mind.

 _"You will become stronger. You will be respected. You will have a true ally. And best of all, I don't want anything except Ladybug!"_

Chloe distinctly remembered another persuasive voice in the deep recesses of her head. She didn't want to remember being akumatized. But she remembered that she had known only to take the miraculouses.

Her lips moved of their own accord, asking the questions she had been pondering over. "You don't want the miraculouses?"

 _"I am naught but a part of the darkness that each miraculous holds. I am content to be in this form, escaping detection by most. All I want is for Ladybug to suffer. I want to see her perfection broken apart as she lies bleeding on the ground. I want to watch her eyes as they realize that there is nothing she can do to stop me."_

"Why?" Chloe asked. She smiled at the feeling of control over her mouth restored to her.

But anger swelled within her. It wasn't her own, this was a corrupted mass that formed a tumorous lump inside her heart. Taking root.

 _"You ask dangerous questions, Sombre. All you need to know is that Ladybug has repeatedly prevented my freedom. She is, as many would think, the ideal miraculous holder. And that...angers me."_

"I accept." The words were detached, almost emotionless. Chloe wasn't quite sure what had come over her in that moment, but she knew that pain would be waiting for her if she did not accept.

The butterfly reveled in the feeling of yet another mind bending to its will. Wrapping constraints around her fragile hopes and dreams. Her convictions and insecurities. She did not fight, disappointingly, but it was mere child's play to read her life and then rip control from her grasp. The screams that poured from her plump lips were the most delightful music to it, a chuckle spinning into the tortured cries. But when the yells continued, the butterfly couldn't help but sigh, exasperated.

 _"I suppose being broken down and then rebuilt would hurt quite a bit, but this is a bit much."_

* * *

The copy of the butterfly, after delving into Chloe's soul and stamping any resistance out, left the blonde and soared back to Alya's home. It entered through the window that was now always slightly ajar, delicately landed down on her desk, not rustling even a single paper.

Alya turned to watch the butterfly land, an eerie ring glowing purple around her irises. When she spoke, it was not in her normal voice, however it was also not in the buttery tones of the dark butterfly. It was a mix of the two, somehow making the sound even creepier.

"Were you successful?"

The butterfly copy could not respond, flying to its rightful place in the girl's heart. It was sucked in immediately, merging with the dark butterfly. Alya's head bobbed up and down jerkily. The butterfly concentrated on the movements of the girl, trying to normalize them. When it was finally able to nod Alya's head, the butterfly hissed happily.

"Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Chloe got up, body aching. She glanced around the room, memories of the previous night slowly filtering back into her mind. She stood up carefully, taking note of the pain that suddenly flared in her head. Wobbling over to the full-length mirror sitting in her mirror, she was surprised at what she saw.

She saw herself standing there, long blonde hair unkempt and tangled. Wearing mussed night clothes and blue eyes staring blearily at her reflection. But the image within the mirror wavered and then changed, sending what appeared like a shiver through Chloe's reflection.

And then Sombre was staring back at Chloe, dark-colored lips smirking at her other self. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two French braids and then lengthened, seeing as they fell almost to her waist. A black mask shaped like a butterfly covered her eyes, making a deep contrast to the bright yellow and black striped suit covering the rest of her body.

Chloe found her hand reaching up to touch her cheek, wondering if the image was even real. The girl she was seeing was stunning, of course, but there was something malovent about her.

"Don't be scared, Chlo," a sultry voice drawled. Chloe watched Sombre's lips move in the mirror, fascinated. "I am you after all."

Chloe shook her head, banishing her curious thoughts. "How?"

"You are Sombre now, whether or not you want to be." Something akin to sadness passed over the surface of her eyes for a single flickering moment, but Chloe noticed it all the same. It was even more horrifying to see a glowing purple ring around the baby blue of Sombre's eyes.

Chloe found herself choking out a question desperately, "Is there any way to stop it?"

And then Sombre's eyes truly did sadden. The corners of her painted lips dropped down as she answered the question cautiously. "There is no escape."

A shock travelled through Chloe, the pain in her head worsening. She could almost feel the raging anger of the dark butterfly within her. Darkness ate away at the corners of her vision, sending her falling into a pit of uncertainty.

 _Find the purified ones._

Chloe sat up in her bed, gasping for air. The images of her dream still floated before her eyes, but the sweet voice that she had heard just before waking up rang like a bell through her head. Realizing that although it was a dream, she was still royally screwed, Chloe fought the urge to cry. But a ripple from the butterfly residing inside her was almost comforting. She was unaware of the butterfly's soul within wrestling her doubts to the ground and binding them up. All she knew was a feeling of peace.

"Sombre..." she whispered, the word intertwining with her very identity. Becoming one with her soul. And any dubiousness that remained was quickly wiped away, moving aside for the resonating feeling of finally understanding who she was. The deep purple ring that surrounded her irises as she spoke shone brightly in that moment, marking her as one with the dark butterfly.

"I am Sombre."

* * *

 **I am so sorry for neglecting Marinette so much in this story. However...I am NOT sorry for that ending! And don't worry, the next chapter will definitely focus a lot more on dear Mari. But I definitely needed to set up the villains for the final arc *pouts***

 **So onto an actually semi-serious topic. I am considering switching the rating of this story up to T because the battles coming up will be bloody, there is plenty of torture in store for Fenwa, and I am seriously tempted to sneak in a curse word at some points in this story. If you are a reader who can only read K and K+ please let me know, I would hate to make you stop reading this just because of the rating. If I do leave it as K+, however, I will probably put up a trigger warning for chapters that need it. Prepare for some slightly heavier stuff regardless of my decision.**

 **Also, ONLY 4 REVIEWS LEFT BEFORE 200! AHHHHHHHHHH thank you guys so much!**

 **JayFan67 : I want to send a heartfelt apology to your heart because Alya is just sinking deeper into this mess. She's basically a vegetable with a butterfly inside of her, pulling her puppet strings. DX**

 **Izzy : Yay! Only 8 left after this! (i'm kidding this story has been a huge part of my life since August)**

 **CutiePuppy2105 : Mmmm...nourishment...**

 **Mayuralover : I'm glad you're interested again! Fenwa is definitely not going away and Alya is reacting rather poorly, isn't she?**

 **Guest : They might not get them in this story, seeing as I want the time period to be believably. Maybe if I write an Epilogue they'll come up(?)**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	23. Chapter 23: Glowing Eyes

**I'm getting antsy for the next chapters... :(**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm and a little red kwami whizzing around her head screaming, "Marinette, you're going to be late!" But anyone looking in at the two would have seen Tikki trying to hold back amused giggles.

She leapt out of the bed, mumbling curses under her breath as her foot was caught in her blanket and she found herself falling to the floor. She just managed to catch herself in time, reaching up to grab the clothing Tikki was hurriedly throwing at her. Marinette struggled into the jeans and grey t-shirt, trying to also lace up her white converse and brush her hair.

The sad thing was that she almost craved the adrenaline rush that came with her hurried morning routine. She had always done things like this, relishing the panicked feeling that accompanied her constant lateness. Late to school, late to work, even late to patrols! Luckily, her Chaton had never cared about timing, often arriving horrendously behind schedule. (Unfortunately, Paon wasn't quite as forgiving of tardiness as Chat Noir).

The sound of thundering footsteps was heard in the Dupain-Cheng house, Sabine sighing at her daughter's daily routine. But she found herself smiling fondly as well.

"Marinette, dear? You have someone waiting for you down in the bakery!"

Marinette made it about halfway down the stairs before she tripped in her rush. Luckily she grabbed the banister before she face-planted. She got up, panting slightly, and smiled at her mother. "Who's waiting?"

"You'll see," said Sabine with an expression akin to a smirk.

Marinette was careful when descending the stairs this time, even more so when she caught sight of bright blond hair that could only belong to Adrien.

He turned and when he caught sight of her, a brilliant white smile stretched across his face. "Mari!" he called, waving to her.

Marinette just knew her face was bright red, especially when everyone in the bakery turned to look at her after Adrien shouted her name. A tiny meep left her throat as she tried to not trip...again...on her way over to her boyfriend.

"H-Hi," she whispered, trying not to look directly into his piercing green eyes.

But Adrien, noticing how overwhelmed she looked, took her hand and brought it to his lips. Her startled blue eyes jumped to meet his, and Adrien allowed his inner Chat out to play. "Good morning, Princess," he said, smirking down at her.

Marinette's mouth opened and closed, face remarkably reminiscent of that of a fish. "H-Hi." Inwardly, she began cursing as soon as she realized her repetition.

Turning away from Adrien, Marinette began to eat the croissant her father had left out on the counter for her.

But then Adrien, accepting a box of pastries from Sabine, wrapped his fingers around the small, slender hand of his girlfriend (the one **not** covered in crumbs). "We're going to be late, Mari!" he called, pulling her through the door.

Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien, finally regaining control of her mouth. "Kitty, I do this every morning."

"I know! Why do you think I was waiting?" he said, turning to beam at her. Then looking back towards the route to school, he tugged her hand, leading her down the winding cobblestone streets of Paris.

Marinette glanced either way, and once she was confident there was no one within eyeshot, she opened her wings in a rush, sending her spiraling upward. And, unfortunately for Adrien, he was dragged by his hand into the blue sky. A sky that, he noticed, matched the exact shade of Marinette's lovely eyes.

With strong strokes, Marinette was soaring through the sky. She tossed her head back, relishing the feel of the wind catching in her hair and blowing it behind her in a billowing curtain of inky midnight.

The alley that had served her so faithfully since the growth of her wings came into sight, and Marinette titled into a downward plunge. Adrien held onto his girlfriend for dear life, not wanting to seem like a scaredy cat. (Although he was very close to wetting himself).

They landed without even a jarring bump, gracefully descending from the heavens to land on the cobbled road of a Paris alleyway. Adrien could only stare at Marinette in awe as she folded her wings back up and spun around on one heel to walk into school.

His hand stretched out of its own accord and grasped her waist, pulling her flush against him. "That was amazing, M'Lady," he whispered into her ear, lips just barely touching the shell of her delicate ears. He enjoyed the view of a flushed cheek that he could see from behind her. "Thank you for showing me."

Marinette lowered her head, willing away the crimson blush that had suddenly erupted onto her cheeks. "Adrien...we need to go to class," she mumbled, not trusting her words.

Adrien let her go slowly, fingers gently tracing the curves of her hips before pulling away. Marinette tried to get her reddened face under control, but when she turned to see Adrien, a giggle escaped the curve of her pink lips.

He looked well and truly shell-shocked. Red was climbing up the contours of his face as he realized what he had just done. "I-I'm s-so sorry!" he spluttered, hiding his face in his hands, disgusted and yet simultaneously embarrassed by his actions.

Marinette began to laugh, each pealing giggle like the chime of a bell. "You're such a dork, Chaton."

And with that she walked into the school, leaving Adrien to deal with his stuttering and red face.

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Alya asked Marinette.

Marinette shrugged, but there was a restless spark in her eyes. Alya's own eyes narrowed at the sight, immediately suspicious of her friend. The dark butterfly within fluttered slightly, having given her back a measure of control so that she could attend school. But the movement was a warning, of course. Telling her that she needed to be careful to act like everything was normal.

 _Everything is ok. Deep breaths, Alya. You just need to pretend that Marinette hasn't been lying to you for years._

Alya scoffed at her thoughts.

 _Easier said than done._

Marinette glanced at her best friend, noticing the way she clenched her pencil especially tightly. Placing a hand on Alya's shoulder, Marinette asked in a quiet voice, "Are you okay?"

Alya stared at her best friend for a mere moment, trying to hold down the bitter feeling of betrayal churning in her stomach. "I'm fine," she said, answer slipping out through gritted teeth.

Her head turned away after that. She didn't want to see Marinette's sky blue eyes fill with hurt, it almost made her feel bad! When she was the one who was supposed to be feeling bad!

"Did I do something?" Marinette whispered, wincing at the hot glare Alya shot at her after hearing the question, "I'm sorry...but are you angry at me?"

The urge to hug Marinette was overwhelming, but Alya viciously bit her tongue. Her head stayed facing away, refusing to even meet the wounded eyes of her best friend.

 _SUPPOSED-best friend._

Alya hated that she had to remind herself that the sweet girl sitting next to her was also a colossal liar. And the rapid wing beats from within her chest reminded her to keep up appearances. With a frustrated sigh, she scooted over to sling an arm around Marinette. "Sorry, Marinette." The apology sounded just as bitter as her thoughts. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Marinette smiled slightly at Alya, only allowing a tinge of apprehension to filter through her mind.

 _She never calls me Marinette, only Mari..._

She wrapped her arms loosely around her best friend, nuzzling her face into the curly auburn locks adorning Alya's head. "It's fine, Al, I didn't mean to upset you though."

Alya knew that the conversation was hollow, questions and secrets flowing underneath the false words. Even the pale arms holding her in a hug felt cold. If she had been in her right mind, she might have felt regretful, but the butterfly made sure to eradicate such feelings before they made it to her mind.

* * *

Marinette got up after class to stretch her legs and roam the halls. But if she were being entirely truthful to herself, it was mostly to escape the awkwardness permeating the air around her desk. She didn't really believe Alya's excuse, but hoped that Alya trusted her enough to let her know if it was an important problem.

Just then she ran into someone. Marinette and the person she had collided into both ended up on their butts on the floor, Marinette immediately turning red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked.

A haughty sniff could be heard and Marinette opened her eyes to see Sabrina helping Chloe up. "You'd better not gotten anything on my clothes, Clumsinette."

Jaw dropping, indignation ran through Marinette as she finally registered it was Chloe in front of her. Marinette got to her feet slowly, anger rising. She was pretty sure Ladybug was coming out to play.

Chloe watched with bored eyes as fury flashed in Marinette's eyes. Moving her hand to cover her mouth, she let an obviously fake yawn out. "Well, goodbye Maritrash," she said, waving her hand disinterestedly. She knew Marinette was close to letting Ladybug out. She could feel the energy rolling off of the dark-haired girl.

The dark butterfly was stretching a bit to control the blonde, but it could tell that Chloe was not interested in a battle here. All it took was a slippery whisper in the blonde's head to make up her mind.

" _Walk away, Sombre. Force her to seek you out."_

Chloe bit her lip to hide the slight smirk that caused the corners of her mouth to creep up. She was getting closer to the respect she craved.

Marinette watched Chloe saunter away, mouth still agape. She wondered if Chloe had just taken a huge step **away** from being a total bitch. The only thing keeping from transforming and going all Ladybug on her ass was Tikki's cerulean eyes peering up at her from the depths of her little pink purse.

"Oh, how I hate her," Marinette snarled.

* * *

Adrien didn't run into Marinette again until she was storming through the halls.

"Hey, hey, Princess," he called, grabbing her wrist as she almost walked right by him.

Her eyes seemed to focus on him after a second. "Adrien?"

Adrien pursed his lips. There was something most definitely bothering his Lady. He pulled her into an empty broom closet that just happened to be right nearby...conveniently... "What's wrong, Mari?" However, he definitely didn't expect the rant that poured from her lips.

Taking a deep breath before speaking, Marinette clenched her fists in frustration. "Alya is mad about something but she won't talk to me to tell me what is wrong which is the most frustrating thing in the world and Chloe has gone right back to acting like the horrible nasty girl she always acted like before I confronted her and now she's acting like it never happened and I'm still just 'Maritrash' and on top of that we still don't know where the dark butterfly is or who it has infected and I've been sitting around doing nothing for weeks completely restless except for patrols but I mess those up too because I don't trust Queen Bee enough..." Marinette finally paused from her rant as an idea came to her, "Oh, no. Chloe is probably upset about that!" She opened the door of the broom closet and was about to race out when she turned to face her boyfriend quickly, awarding him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Chaton."

And that was all Adrien needed to be satisfied. "Love you, ma blonde."

Marinette shook her head and smirked at him, walking back towards him. She got on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ears. "You're the blond one, Adrien." Upon saying that she booped his nose and left the room, hiding the rosy blush that crossed her cheeks just then.

* * *

Darkness swathed Paris in shadows. It was perfect for the long-awaited meeting of the darkened souls.

Sombre landed on the far end of the roof, braids hanging perfectly by her waist and black-lined eyes bringing out the glowing purple rings around her irises. She did not move after the initial landing, waiting for her new partner.

Fenwa watched the blonde girl from a distance, judging her. Naturally, she was well-built for fighting, but did that mean she would perform well? Fenwa let out a piercing whistle, fascinated with the movements of her soon-to-be partner.

Hearing the whistle, Sombre turned and with complete fluidity pulled at the air, glittering bow forming in her hands, and shot a gleaming gold arrow. It happened all at once, but she watched as a shadowed figure caught the arrow neatly between two fingers.

"That was quite impressive," said a low tone. The voice was like melted honey, a drizzle that made you want to listen to it speak for hours. But Sombre only tensed her muscles further at the oozing voice.

"Show youself." Sombre sneered into the darkness, taking the stranger's actions as cowardice.

And a menacing chuckle rang through the thick Parisian night air. "Someone needs to learn her place!" the unfamiliar voice said in a sing-song tone, still dripping with golden honey. And then blasts of crackling purple energy were ripping through the air.

Sombre had to leap high into the air to avoid the deadly energy balls. She moved her arms back to fire another arrow, but a flash of purple startled her.

Fenwa circled the dark heroine, eyes menacing.

Sombre was reminded of Ladybug's piercing eyes, the ones that seemed to stare right into her soul. But these eyes were...different...unsettling. They got under her bones, they promised death. These brown eyes appeared to already know the contents of her soul. And with the glowing purple ring around them, a slightly manic look crossed her face. Sombre immediately knew that this newcomer was Fenwa, the chosen of the dark butterfly.

Fenwa wrapped her thin fingers around Sombre's neck, smirking at the feel of the heroine swallowing. "I could kill you," Fenwa mused. But the purple glow increased and Fenwa dipped her head to whisper into Sombre's ear, "But I would rather see you writhing in pain."

Sombre tried not to panic, but the feeling of Fenwa's fingers slowly tightening their hold on her neck was chilling. She drew her bow carefully and aimed where she knew the arrow would fly at Fenwa's back. Letting go, Sombre closed her eyes, expecting pain.

The last thing she thought would happen was Fenwa somehow managing to catch the arrow. And then a sound, something unusually kind, became known to her ears.

Fenwa paused in her melodic laughter to narrow her eyes at Sombre. "You pass." And then in a whirl of darkness, Fenwa was gone.

Sombre reached a hand up to her neck, taking deep breaths, and tracing the bruised spots where she could still almost feel Fenwa choking her. A breathless chuckle slipped out through her lips and the same manic glint she had seen in Fenwa's eyes was mirrored on her face.

"Well, that was fun."

* * *

 **I'm so tempted to post all of these chapters as soon as I write them but I MUST CONTAIN MYSELF**

 **If any of you were wondering why I posted this *sniff* on a MONDAY only 2 DAYS after my last update, just check the number of reviews. (Hint: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 200+ REVIEWS)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pick up a Penny : I think this early update is the most addiction fueling I can give.**

 **Izzy : Probably. I have a bit of a timeline for the last chapters, but I might extend an epilogue of sorts past the 30th chapter...we'll see**

 **Shadow : Actually the whole feathers thing will be important in the next chapter because *HINT* Felix gets his animal appendage!**

 **K-Llama : At least I posted this chapter earlier.**

 **JayFan67 : Trust me, the angst is about to be amped up in the next chapter. I'm apologizing in advance once again for what Alya goes through. As for addictive...idk, I didn't think this story would be super addictive**

 **FaithandHope357 : Aw, thanks!**

 **SoClumsy : It's fine! I think I get what you were trying to say.**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	24. Chapter 24: Shattered Minds

**If I didn't ship ChloexNath and NinoxAlya so much I might ship SombrexFenwa.**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Chloe stood in her bedroom, eyes glazed over. She knew now just how deep she had gotten into a very messed up game. Her fingers kept reaching up to brush the purple bruises around her neck, reminders of her first encounter with her partner.

"Partner..." Chloe sighed, not sure if she was prepared to dance around with the twisted and corrupted monster that was Fenwa.

But she stood up and reached deep inside of herself into the darkness that billowed around like a black sea, churning waters promising death and danger. Purple whipped around her body, covering her in the skin-tight suit of Sombre. A black mask materialized around her baby blue eyes and her hair twisted itself into braids. Finally, the darkness inside her swelled to a forte, converging into two rings of purple. They fit perfectly around the blue of her eyes, glowing eerily.

Sombre hopped out the window of her bedroom and flew off to the rendezvous point. She landed on the same roof and froze, not trusting her limbs.

Fenwa stalked forward, the shadows that she had been hiding in seeming to cling to her. Fenwa grinned at her dark partner, the crazed smile sending cold trickles of fear down the ex-heroine's back.

"Are you prepared for the battle ahead, Sombre?" the villainess asked breezily, the borderline carefree tone shielding the evil Sombre knew was underneath. Her glowing eyes traced Sombre's face, searching for something that would betray weakness.

Sombre stood tall, meeting the horrible eyes evenly, biting her tongue to keep from whimpering.

And the syrupy voice spoke again, such a contrast to her dark raiment. "Why does fear radiate off you?" A dreamy look of sorts crossed her features, seemingly transporting her to a faraway world. And somehow that look inspired far more fear than any other expression. "I can see your aura surrounding you, pulsating off of you."

Sombre swallowed tightly, trying to not let emotions flicker across her face. But that tiny bobbing motion of her neck was a mistake. Fenwa lurched forward, fingertips moving to lovingly caress the bruises already left on Sombre's neck. She pressed slightly, causing Sombre to grit her teeth.

"What are your plans for the battle?" Sombre asked, forcing the words out in an attempt to turn attention away from her.

Fenwa's hand dropped. But the manic look in her eyes did not. She cocked her head, almost sizing up Sombre. And then a truly wicked smile spread across her face. "I want to watch Ladybug bleed. I want to see if her blood is the same color as her suit."

"And after the battle?" Sombre tried to disguise the revolted shiver that travelled up her spine.

Fenwa leaned in closer, lips grazing Sombre's ear. "Fire."

Sombre imagined flickering tongues of orange and red wrapping around Paris. "What about the fire?"

"Have you ever smelled a burning body?" Fenwa asked, smirking when Sombre's face twisted up in disgust. "I assure you that it smells like meat, a reminder that we are all destined to...to die someday."

Sombre found herself wondering about the slight hesitation in Fenwa's voice. "Why do you think of such horrible things?" It was surprising what words slipped out sometimes, a strong hint that she needed to be more careful.

Fenwa snarled suddenly and moved to slap Sombre. Luckily, her reflexes had her sending a nasty backhand across Fenwa's face. The villainess stumbled back, almost falling, a murderous look in her eyes. Sombre gulped in realization of what she had done, expecting a punishment.

But what happened next was worth it.

Brown eyes glowed softly, deepening and warming, bringing out little flecks of amber and gold. The purple faded into a faint ripple, a memory of darkness. A touch of humanity returned to Fenwa's once cold and psychotic eyes. And suddenly she realized that these eyes were not terrible. These eyes were brimming with life, emotions spilling over the edge in the form of wet tears of relief.

"Thank you," said a slightly hoarse voice that issued itself from Fenwa's mouth.

"For what?" Sombre found herself asking, still entranced by Fenwa's now beautiful eyes.

Fenwa laughed then, the throaty sound delightful to Sombre's ears. "You know of the butterfly," Fenwa said, eyes darkening with anger. "I should have never let it possess me."

In the past, Sombre probably would've been surprised by the bitterness with which Fenwa spoke. But she understood...mostly. "What do you mean possession?"

"It controls my movements. My thoughts, my words, my emotions. It uses my body as a vessel. And I am forced to watch, hating myself for giving it such power."

Startled by the confession, Sombre asked one final question. "Is there anything I can do?"

But then they both felt the darkness inside of them churn with anger as the butterfly fought their mental restraints and broke free. With a terrible hiss, the butterfly spat out it's disgust.

 _"How dare you."_

Fenwa fumbled for Sombre's hand, the girls linking hands as a show of defiance. The butterfly's next words were spoken softly and slowly, but the malice beneath them was apparent.

" _This pain I show to you...this is what I wish upon Ladybug."_

And pain racked their bodies.

Sombre screamed, the pain setting her skin on fire. Her bones felt like they were being crushed with some unknown pressure. Eyes attacked and ripped out by serrated knives. Teeth yanked out and gums stabbed with needles. A wretched sound filled the air, but Sombre could not understand what it was from. It wasn't her own shrill cries, but true tortured **agony.**

She just barely managed to turn her head towards Fenwa, the sight before her eyes leaving her frozen. Fenwa writhed on the ground, a glowing physical manifestation of the butterfly hovering over her. It lowered, impaling her with darkness as she howled. Her eyes were wide open, frantic, tears streaming down her cheeks along with traces of snot. The glowing purple rings around them pulsated, brightening and then fading, the image disturbing.

Sombre retched then, acidic bile coming up her throat and spilling onto the rooftop. She turned her head away and tried to focus on the pain. It had faded some now that the butterfly was focused on Fenwa, but at least the pain was better than the agonized cries of her partner. She looked at Fenwa one last time, the girl's eyes pleading and desperate. But then Sombre looked away, lest she vomit again.

A potent feeling of helplessness. Sombre never wanted to feel like this ever again. She was lying in a pool of her filth, shaking with pain, the only thing she could hear was screaming spinning through the brisk night air. And she couldn't do anything about it. Anger bubbled up in her, almost drowning out the pain. She felt the butterfly begin to exert its will over her, overcoming her feeble mental defenses.

 _I'm sorry, Fenwa._

The last thing she saw was Fenwa, eyes closed, hand still reaching for her.

 _"It's much to late to fight this, my little darkling."_

And that slippery smooth voice was the last thing she heard as darkness spun its webs around her, sinking her in a deep nothingness that threatened to rip her sanity from her.

* * *

Ladybug was the first one to arrive for patrol that day, a stark contrast to her usually being the last one. But she paced around their meeting place anxiously, rehearsing her apology speech to Queen Bee.

Paon, as usual, was early. He was obviously surprised by Ladybug's earliness, but he hid it well behind his usual stony expression. However, he did gast a glance around, obviously seeking out his children. "Where are my sons?" Paon grumbled under his breath.

Ladybug gave him a tense smile. "I'm sure they're on their way."

The two heroes paced around a bit more in silence, waiting for the rest of the heroes. A thrumming uncertainty surrounded the two in a bundle of nerves, nervousness pervading the air.

Fonce and Chat Noir came together, the latter twitching with the weight of a secret. Of course, Ladybug's eyes picked up the movements of his tail, but chose to not question it. She was focused on apologizing to the bee heroine.

Fonce coughed slightly when his father turned to glare at the duo. "I apologize for our tardiness, Father."

Paon nodded at the apology, acknowledging the words. "Now we're just waiting for the newbies."

Vulpin was the first to arrive, cerulean eyes anxious. He stammered out a hello and plopped down on the roof, twiddling his thumbs.

Paon fixed the lad with a death stare, remembering his own qualms about the kid. "Vulpin."

The fox hero's head jerked up, meeting the pale eyes of the peacock hero. He got to his feet hurriedly, bowing to the older man. "Sir, it is an honor to serve alongside you," Vulpin said, trying to remember the etiquette Trixx had taught him.

Paon humphed at the lad's poorly executed attempt at a greeting, but had to grudgingly admit that at least the boy had tried. He outstretched his hand to shake Vulpin's, a set smile plastered on his features.

He was, however, pleasantly surprised by Queen Bee.

She landed gracefully, golden costume shimmering ever so slightly in the last rays of the sun as they sunk beneath the thick curtain of night. Her mouth tilted upwards at one corner, a smirk playing at the edges of her lips. She went to Ladybug first, addressing the "leader" of the group.

"Hello."

Ladybug watched the delicate features of the bee heroine's face as she smiled. But the smile did not reach her eyes. Ladybug's own sky blue eyes met Queen Bee's, a shocked gasp falling from her lips. The baby blue of Queen Bee's eyes were cold, and Ladybug could have sworn that there were eerie glowing rings of purple circling the pale blue, but they were gone in the next second, appearing to have never existed at all.

Ladybug bit back all the questions that fought to be heard, lowering her voice. "I'm sorry, Queen Bee."

Her head turned ever so slightly away from Ladybug, eyes staring off into the distance. She did not reply for a second, seemingly in a world of her own.

* * *

" _She is showing respect, my little darkling. Is that enough?"_

The butterfly's voice was more subdued in her mind, but it was enough now. Queen Bee only felt like she had some semblance of control when she was in this form. She could only resist as Queen Bee. The moment she de-transformed her mind was the butterfly's. But right now she was able to sneer at the butterfly's words.

 _Not until she bows before me._

* * *

Queen Bee nodded her head slightly, eyes never meeting Ladybug's. She then tossed her hair and strode over to Vulpin. She felt more at home near him, the partner bond drawing them together.

"Hey," he said, watching her approach. Vulpin remembered seeing her from his bedroom window.

 _She glanced at him over her shoulder, blue eyes so big and full, reminding him of the summer sky at high noon. "Thanks," she said softly, smiling sweetly at him. A rosy blush spread across her cheeks as she grinned up at him. He was star struck, awed by the way she sped away, golden hair tossing in the breeze created by her flight. Perfection._

But for some reason, he felt that the carefree girl he had seen that day was not the same girl that stood before him. Her eyes were still blue. Still big and full. But they did not glitter with laughter and hidden secrets. She had been an enigma even that day when he first saw her. But it was as if her eyes were now a locked safe, not even hinting at shimmering colors and dreams. The smile that had stretched the corners of her mouth was gone, replaced with a tired frown. She looked as if she had been through the ringer, broken down.

Queen Bee let her worries fly away in that moment. The worry hidden in those cerulean eyes was alluring, but she wanted to dispel his fears. She smiled at him then, hoping that it was not as fake as she knew it was. "Hi."

Vulpin didn't know why it made him so sad to see such a proud creature reduced to a broken down shell. Queen Bee had been golden, full to the brim with life and warmth. But now she was empty...and something akin to darkness filled the husk of her.

 _Darkness?_

He got up, standing before Queen Bee. Her eyes were not startled, they were unfocused, almost hollow.

Gently, he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. But she seemed to still not see him. And he, bearing the fox miraculous, known for its mischief and **lies,** knew that something here was not right. He wished in that moment that he could reveal the truths hidden beneath the outside of his partner. He wanted to peel back the layers to find the girl beneath.

The only thing before him was a remnant. A reminder of past promises.

But there was still something fragile about her. As if she was there only for the moment, a ticking bomb about to explode.

"Is there something wrong?" Queen Bee asked Vulpin, blinking off the daze that occurred whenever the butterfly spoke. This time, it had tried to persuade her to make this boy bow before her, for then would she not be satisfied?

 _No._

It was not respect that she wanted from Vulpin.

Vulpin smiled cheekily at the bee heroine. "Well, we do have a city to protect now, Queenie."

He was immediately rewarded with a smile from Queen Bee. A real smile. One that lifted up the corners of her mouth and filled her eyes with warmth. A warmth that called to something in his heart.

 _His mother's hand, reaching for her son from her hospital bed. He tried to hold back tears at the sight of his mother's emaciated body, but it was to no avail. He sobbed, feeling the comforting weight of his mother's hand pushing his long red bangs out of his face. She smiled at him, love practically radiating off her. Adoration and exaltation. "Live for me, Nathanael," she pleaded. And what was he to do besides agree._

The warmth that he saw in Queen Bee's eyes was echoed in his heart, a pulsing heat that burned away the last vestiges of any love he held deep within for Marinette. It chased away any of his thoughts, leaving only _her._ "Queen Bee," he breathed, suddenly assaulted by the weight of everything he had just unlocked.

Queen Bee felt hope. And that was all she needed to say. That was all she had wanted from him.

The butterfly swirled inside the prison that was the human body, raging like a tempest. It did not understand human emotions, nor how much they could change the outcome of his plans. But it did know that attachments were unwise in the game it played. Sending a small reminder of the horrible pain from before, the butterfly hissed into Queen Bee's mind.

 _"I have given you what you wanted. Now you have no more reason to reside in this costume-this mockery. You are SOMBRE, you are like the cherufes of old, burning down anything and everything in their paths."_

A dusky purple, vibrant, but not yet glowing, settled around Queen Bee's irises, as she was rendered unable to fight the butterfly. She flew off, trying to hide before the sleek transformation of Sombre surrounded her and revealed her to the heroes of Paris. Luckily, most of them had already left on their patrol routes. All she had to do was avoid Vulpin.

He watched her zip away, a gleaming streak of gold against the horizon. And Vulpin didn't hesitate to move to his own patrol route. But his thoughts, those treacherous things, returned to dwell upon the beautiful heroine and the warmth she conjured up in his heart.

* * *

Sombre hovered just above the same rooftop where she always met up with Fenwa, a premonition of dread turning her stomach.

 _Something is not right._

Fenwa strode out of the shadows, turning eerie purple glowing eyes up to her partner. "Well?" she snapped.

Sombre landed gracefully on the hard roof, eyes tracing the delicate edges of Fenwa's face, hoping to see the humanity that had blazed there at one point. But pain, or something like it, had ripped it away, leaving only the ruined shell. A husk that was now filled with darkness. The darkness of the butterfly. She inclined her head, but dared not lower her eyes. She didn't trust Fenwa.

"At least you aren't stupid," Fenwa chuckled maliciously, noticing the defensive posture of her partner.

The butterfly rose up, trampling any qualms that remained in Sombre. Her humanity was ripped away as well, hidden in the depths of those horrible eyes. Eyes that promised death, but also secrets of darkness.

Sombre grinned suddenly, finally feeling at home in her new costume. Her mind tripped over a question she had already asked, bringing it up again. "What happens after we win the battle?" The shred of herself that remained reminded her that she already knew the answer. But for some reason she just couldn't recall it. It slipped through her fingers every time.

Fenwa's response was slow, ominously silent. For at first she remained still, eyes appraising the villainess. And then an evil smirk curled up the corners of her dark-painted lips, and the expression didn't just promise death, it promised to let you watch as she killed everything and everyone that mattered.

"They burn."

* * *

 ***takes a deep breath* SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Guest : I don't think there's anything in this story that a 10-year old can't read...but I promise to not tell your mom ;)**

 **JayFan67 : They're very fun to write. They contain all the darkness of the story and it's so cool to write such twisted things! I can see why it would be hard to keep track of them though...hopefully Chapter 26 will help you out(sorry but the next chapter will only vaguely mention our favorite villainesses) MORE ADRIENETTE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH**

 **PickupaPenny : Someone's hungry!**

 **FaithandHope357 : Oh, don't worry, I've complained about the 1 review per chapter more than you can imagine. Also, Sombre's not exactly sane and neither is Fenwa plus the choking was more intended to be threatening, a test. I hope the Fenwa and Sombre interactions in this chapter was enough to tide you over until Chapter 26**

 **Mdmpinkie9088 : I hope you were able to catch up to this chapter, because things are still as crazy as ever!**

 **And in honor of the longest chapter in Wings history(almost 4k) here's a snippet of Chapter 27(yes I'm aware that this chapter is still a little ways off, but this is a little teaser of the deep shit that's coming):**

* * *

 _Chapter 27:_

 _Marinette stood defiantly before the twisted girl that had once been her best friend. She held her arm tightly, refusing to wince at the feeling of blood dripping from an open wound. They had suffered so many losses that day, her heart twisting at the memory of the one who sacrificed himself to ultimately defeat Sombre. And now Sombre...no...Chloe lay on the ground, Nathanael cradling her despite his broken arm. The rest of her partners were de-transformed and wounded, most barely even able to move. The battle had taken its toll on them all._

 _"You have lost, Ladybug," Fenwa hissed, her teeth bared in a snarl._


	25. Chapter 25: Heavy Burden

**I'm glad you all like the snippet in the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

The pain awoke her from her dreamlike state. Mirabee opened her eyes slowly, thick black fringe of eyelashes lifting up, revealing divine blue eyes. She struggled to remember why she had entered the miraculous again. She had not been retired, so why was she here?

Memories trickled back into her mind as she became more and more aware of her current state. The fight with Chloe, the betrayed baby blue eyes of her chosen. The guilt that had threatened to overwhelm her. Bitterness.

"Oh no," she gasped, realizing that she had left her chosen susceptible to attack. And seeing as the dark butterfly was on the loose, she hoped that she had not made a fatal mistake.

Another wave of pain sent her reeling, reminding her of just why she had been aroused in the first place. Mirabee,fluttering her wings, attempted to burst through the miraculous, but a tar-like ooze dropped into the gold. A shape formed from the tar, taking the form of Nooroo...a Nooroo that was jet black with a glowing purple swirl on its head. The dark butterfly.

"Hello, Mirabee," it cooed.

Mirabee bristled with indignation at the familiarity in its voice. "What do you want, Hei?"

It appeared to scowl at its given name. "I forgot you knew my name," it hissed, malice like a rippling undertone to its words. And then a smooth mask slid over its face, shielding any emotion. "My dear Mira...you know what I want. The same thing as ever." It moved closer to her, eyes staring deeply into hers, a smirk breaking the emotionless façade.

Mirabee couldn't help a feeling of wistful regret. She remembered another time, where Hei hadn't been set on revenge, when it had been a _he_ , when they had had something between them. But now he was darkness. "I can't let you do this to the children, Hei."

"Why can't we go back to what we were, Mira?"

Mirabee pursed her lips, not wanting to answer. "We had something before you became darkness. Before you aligned yourself with the dark side of the butterfly. You chose your path and I will not follow you on it." Fighting back tears, she closed her eyes.

But when she opened her eyes, she saw the burning anger in the glowing purple orbs that were it's eyes. And then it spoke, "I'm sorry, Mira, but that means I'll need to hurt you." It smiled sinisterly, the gelatinous black tar flooding the golden space that was the miraculous and corrupting it. Mirabee felt her power sapped as the miraculous was corrupted, the bee kwami falling to be submerged in the gooey substance.

"Now nothing can stop me from defeating Ladybug." The pain was a dull flickering one, not enough to truly hurt her. But the snarl in Hei's words cut to her core, causing a single tear to drip down her fuzzy cheek. The last thing she saw was Hei's purple eyes. They swirled and changed shades, creating mesmerizing patterns. Yet it was the regret in those eyes that imprinted on her mind as she was devoured by darkness.

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, mulling over the events of the patrol. She didn't understand what had happened. She had tried to apologize, but Queen Bee had just barely even acknowledged her! And her eyes had been so cold...Marinette recalled the flash of purple she had thought she had seen around Queen Bee's eyes. Something sinister.

Chat Noir came through the window then, settling onto the bed next to Marinette once he saw her state. He wrapped a leather-clad arm around the shaking girl, trying to soothe her. "Mari, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do about Chloe! I feel so bad about the whole thing, but she won't listen to my apologies!" Marinette didn't know whether to be upset or mad.

In a flash of green light, Chat changed into Adrien. He rested his head on Marinette's shoulder, offering comfort. "Princess...I think that she has accepted your apology already."

"Then why did she act like that?" Marinette asked, sky blue eyes begging for answers.

Adrien smiled softly. "You are worried, Mari, but I don't think this is only about Chloe."

Marinette watched the light gleaming off his golden hair for a moment, mulling over his words. But she didn't know what to say.

"Princess, why do you doubt yourself?"

And then she found herself tearing up. She always felt so vulnerable around Adrien but also like she needed to protect her flaws from him. But he continued to just find his way through her locked doors.

Marinette sniffled quietly. "I can't do this, Adrien...I just keep messing up, and I have from that very first day when I let the akuma escape!"

Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, his chin resting on her head. "Lovebug, I believe in you. Always have. Even on that first day you inspired me. And the second day you took back the akuma and that's when I realized I loved you."

"You loved Ladybug," Marinette pointed out, burrowing into Adrien's warm chest.

Adrien smiled softly, understanding Marinette's need to differentiate between her and Ladybug. "I love the girl beneath the mask," he paused, trying to find the right words, "The mask is not a person! You give the mask a personality, call it 'Ladybug,' but the truth is that Ladybug is just Marinette!"

Marinette looked up at him, smiling softly. "Thanks, kitty."

Adrien shook his head playfully. "I'm not done, princess." He reached over and booped her nose lightly with the tip of his finger. "Both Ladybug and Marinette have a cat in shining leather beside them."

Marinette leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek. This was the boy she fell in love with. And she found herself falling in love with him all over again each and every day.

* * *

Chloe paced her bedroom angrily, feeling lost. When she reached back, tried to remember something, it slipped out of her grasp. She knew what she was looking for...sort of. If she tried to recall it, this peaceful sensation surrounded her. And yet she couldn't recall it. But she just had this feeling as if she had lost something. But she couldn't remember for the life of her what it was.

A tapping on her balcony window startled her out of her reverie, sending her rushing over to see what had caused the sound. And she sucked in a breath at the sight.

Gorgeous blue eyes the color of the sea were staring right at her. Eyes like gentle waves that lapped at your toes when you walked along the sandy beach. A calming sensation washed over her. The memory of singing in the library filled her mind, recognizing the face staring into her room as Vulpin's.

She opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, the slightest of pink shades tinting her cheeks. "Why are you here?"

Vulpin stuck out his lower lip, pouting at her question. "Can't I just come to see you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the fox hero. "I'm Chloe Bourgeosis. No one just comes to see me...they'd rather be far far away from me..." Her voice trailed off at the last part, resembling her mood at that moment.

He tilted his head as he looked up at her, his large cerulean eyes meeting her own baby blues. He sighed and shook his head at her, his eyes dancing with some unknown emotion. "Trust me, I used to feel just like that." His face soured, as if he was remembering a bad memory. "You've never been...kind...to my civilian self."

Chloe could just feel the fragile hope inside her shattering and digging into her heart like knives. "I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

But when she was entrapped in a warm embrace, Chloe felt like she was floating. There was something familiar about Vulpin, about his sad eyes. She wanted to know his secrets-no-she _craved_ them. Yet the fluttering in her heart was not love, it was the butterfly reminding her that it had already satisfied her wishes concerning Vulpin. Chloe fought the butterfly's control for a moment, trying to enjoy the feeling of Vulpin's arms around her for as long as possible.

And then her own hands moved and shoved him away. Sombre had come out to play.

* * *

Vulpin stared at Chloe in shock, trying to understand why she would push him away. His eyes narrowed, seeing something...different...about her now.

There was a faint purple edge to her blue eyes, the different color gleaming when the fluorescent light touched them. Her lips were curled downward, but she seemed distinctly unsettled. As if she was fighting some internal battle.

He remembered seeing darkness coiled around her on patrol. It had been creepy enough then, but now it was as if the darkness was seeping outward from her.

"Who are you?" he asked, realizing that this-this was not the same girl he had been talking to.

Sombre lifted her head, as if noticing the hero for the first time. She sneered at him, her transformation covering her in a foam of black and gold bubbles. The butterfly broke forth, but then paused for a moment. Vulpin felt his stomach twist in a sick sort of anticipation of what words would come out. The dark butterfly began speaking through her in a dissonant harmony like a roar, " **I am the dark butterfly. I am Sombre, Fenwa, Dark Wings, and Hei.** "

Vulpin took a step back, registering the danger he was in. "Chloe...I need you to fight this. Please."

Sombre laughed suddenly, sharply. " **Chloe tried, has been trying for a few weeks. But she is broken now. My...puppet...** " The last words were a low, rasping hiss, making her sound more like a wild beast than a human girl.

Vulpin took another stumbling step away, putting as much distance in between himself and the monster as he could. "I'm so sorry, Chloe," he finally whispered before turning and leaping away. But his mind was racing at this new development. He knew he needed to report this to one of the senior members, preferably Ladybug, but he couldn't help but be more concerned for the girl with the broken soul.

 _Please keep fighting it, Chloe._

* * *

Nino found himself fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist again. The red string wrapped around the slim bone, threaded through a carefully carved chunk of jade. To be perfectly honest, he was surprised one of his friends hadn't noticed the piece of jewelry. His tawny eyes drifted to trace the contours of the precious stone, the swirling lines adorning the stone twisting through and around each other, forming some new design each time he tried to follow the lines. He could feel the raw power thrumming through the gem and into him, conforming to his heartbeat, becoming a part of him. And it scared him. He knew better than to think of the miraculous stone around his wrist as a toy. It wasn't gift, wasn't free. Not really. It came with a price tag, perhaps the heaviest cost of any item in existence. It demanded his time, privacy, loyalty, honesty, even his life. That wasn't something he took lightly. He saw how the miraculous affected Chat, changing him into a new person of sorts. And the worst part was he didn't think Adrien had considered the consequences of accepting the jewel for even a moment. But for Nino, the miraculous was a constant weight that he wasn't sure he wanted to have for the rest of his life.

Wayzz floated out of his bag, frowning at the contemplative look on Nino's face. "It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding?" Nino suddenly said, "Dude, the miraculous isn't worth the sacrifices I'll have to make." He shook his head, already imagining the utter chaos that would ensue.

Wayzz sighed, exasperated with the pessimistic attitude of the boy. "Someday there will someone or something worth making sacrifices for. And I promise you that the miraculous will look like the best option then."

Nino scowled, his answer worded in a tight voice, "I've noticed that most of the sacrifices that others have made were the direct result of their own actions." With a clench of his jaw, he sent Wayzz spiraling back into the miraculous, his mind willing the turtle kwami to fall into a state of slumber.

And although he was being locked away, Wayzz couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at the ease with which Nino controlled the powers of Guardian.

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Sombre's eager voice asked.

A chuckle rolled through the air, malice dripping from the cackling laughter. "Almost..." a slow growling noise issued itself from Fenwa's throat, "the final battle is close..."

But an unsettled feeling filled her gut suddenly, a faint memory tugging at her mind.

 _Her hand reaching for a slim throat. Caramel contrasting with cream, swirling together in a blend of skin._

 _A body dropping to the ground, cold and dead. A scream, ringing through her ears._

 _A butterfly and a ladybug. Hands held and sweet kisses exchanged. But the contact snapped off with a slap, creating a sound that reverberated. A broken bond._

 _The sea, contained in two brilliant orbs. A gold ribbon forming a link, a blazing purple flame reducing the bright gold to ashes. And the sea churned with anger._

 _Glinting emerald eyes that burned with jealous fire._

 _Umber eyes faded to a tawny brown. A jade color snaked around the tawny colored eyes, branding them._

Fenwa gasped, reeling from the sudden barrage of images. And just as quickly as the memory faded, she felt her grip on reality return. She remembered pain ripping through her as she faded in and out of sanity, those same visions passing across her eyes. But there was something changed about the visions now, a sinister presence to the futuristic pictures. But Fenwa shook off the curiosity and focused on the coming clash of souls. Darkness versus light. Fenwa snarled suddenly, drawing Sombre's eyes to her. Rage pulsed through her like a rhythm, dancing with her heart as she uttered a promise. A promise that spoke of the bloody future to come.

"And we will be triumphant."

* * *

 **So many chills in this chapter. Also, if you were wondering what the original vision was, check out chapter 19!**

 **Reviews:**

 **LadyNoirShipper : I am not planning on making a second book, but I do have some other fics in my collection to finish, plus a new AU.**

 **Panteabooks : I think that tidbit was the best part of the last chapter...other than some serious SombrexFenwa stuff. But cliffhangers are always the best part of anything, if you're the one writing them I mean.**

 **Izzy : Wow, I managed to convert you. Maybe the next chapter will have some kind of epic cliffhanger just for you ;)**

 **FaithandHope357 : Vulpin found out just what's up in this chapter, but what will happen with that knowledge next chapter? Also, I'M SO EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 27 TOO!**

 **Catearereader: Don't worry, any cursing is minimal and rare!**

 **Ok so I do need to mention something that disappointed me greatly. I was hoping to not run into any negative reviewers any time soon, and this one was not too bad, but it still upset me. I want to say now that I don't plan on tolerating any demands from reviewers. The current story arc will not be changing anytime soon because IT IS A STORY ARC! IT HAS TO END BEFORE I MOVE ON! If any of you don't like the dark butterfly arc that the story is currently in, please just keep your opinions to yourself. I respect any readers who dislike the current arc, but you don't need to verbalize it to me. To all my faithful reviewers, thank you for your positivity and keeping me motivated! This mini-rant is only intended to nip any issues in the bud, not offend anyone. I am sorry if I've offended anyone, but I want to make my point clear. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Love, love, love all of my readers and reviewers and followers and favoriters!**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	26. Chapter 26: Deafening Silence

**The last chapter was heartbreaking. This chapter is tense. Next chapter...will be something else ;)**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

 _A hissing sound pervaded her mind._

 _A dark silhouette of a person stepped forward until she could see a wicked grin on their face. They must have opened their eyes then, for two rings of purple began to flow brightly, visible even in the suffocating darkness._

 _The eerie appearance of the strange person was only heightened when they spoke. Somehow the eerie smoothness of their words just added to the overall apprehensive feeling filling her chest. "So you are the famed Lady of the Skies...how...disappointing," the unknown figure purred._

 _Something akin to anger in her reared its head at the words, roaring indignantly. "And you are?" she asked, frost seeping from her tone._

 _To her frustration, the smile on the shadowy person's face only widened at her question. And in a syrupy voice, they answered her question, "I am a creature of darkness, born from the warring conflict that resides within each and every living creature," it's voice crescendo-ed to a rattling cry that promised pain and splendor, "I am Hei and, my dear Lady of the Skies, I hope to meet you soon. Albeit not in this form." He spoke his name as if he were the very entity of glory, a thought that sent shivers down her spine._

 _The figure stepped forward once more and she realized that the shadows were not part of the night, darkness was born of the figure. It reached for her hand and lifted it to its lips. Those horrible glowing eyes sought out her own sky blue orbs, sending a twinge of fear through her. "It was so very nice to meet you."_

* * *

Marinette woke up suddenly, clutching her chest and gasping. She clutched at her blankets for several heart-pounding moment, catching her breath. _What was that?_ she thought, the faint remnants of her dream slipping out of her mind, leaving behind only a sickening trace of fear behind. She could still feel chills running down her spine, but the dream itself had escaped her memory.

And then a faint tingling sensation crawled along her earlobes, up the shell of her ear, and then across her face. At the same time, the faintest pink light began to glow from her face in the darkness of her room. Marinette reached up a hand to brush against the Ladybug earrings, jumping when her fingers made contact. The moment they touched the earrings, the tingling increased until it felt like tiny bees were stinging her jaw and the pink glow brightened. She leapt out of bed to look in her mirror, stunned when she saw the glowing earrings in her ears.

The transformation twisted around her with a pink light that echoed the faint pink glow from her ears. And as soon as she was garbed in her Ladybug outfit, her yoyo began to vibrate. She split the yoyo into two pieces, seeing Vulpin's pale face show up.

 _"We've got a problem, guys!" he called, the wind ripping at his face as he ran across the rooftops._

 _His eyes looked directly at the screen, a hollow sort of terror filling the cerulean pools. "I found the dark butterfly."_

Ladybug snapped shut the yoyo, and with a swift movement, jumped out of her window. Her wings slid out with a quiet whirring sound, carrying her up to meet with Vulpin.

She landed on the typical meeting place at the same time as the rest of the heroes arrived, all of them in similar states of disarray. Ladybug took a deep breath and cleared her throat, taking command. "What's this, Vulpin?"

He looked up at her and she saw the fear clouding his eyes in person. "I...I talked with the butterfly." His voice was solemn and too quiet, bordering on shell-shocked..."It," and then he froze, true horror crossing his face, "we need to help her!"

"Who?" Paon asked, stepping forward. He didn't like the boy all that much, but it was obvious he had been through a lot that night.

Vulpin sank to his knees, the words springing from his lips unbidden, "The dark butterfly has her. Chloe...it has her." He broke into rasping sobs, the emotion of the day leaving him in tears.

Ladybug knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him. The gesture was meant to be comforting, but Ladybug knew she was trembling inside. For one of them to be corrupted...she knew how close they had come to destruction last time. "Are you sure?"

He only nodded, burying his face in his hands.

"We have to find her," Fonce said, walking over to place a comforting hand on Ladybug's shoulder. When she looked at his face, she saw the underlying question: _Does she need to be terminated?_

Ladybug shook her head lightly at him, hoping that there might be a way to save the new holder of the bee miraculous. But she did stand up. "Chat, go with Paon to scout around the Bourgeois mansion. We need to find her before she can cause any destruction. Fonce, take Vulpin to Guardian. He might be able to use his unique abilities to draw details from Vulpin's memory." The heroes nodded in agreement, getting ready to take off. "And I will be paying a visit to someone who may need to join our fight now...he has delayed long enough."

Chat shot his girlfriend a look, but even he knew better than to disagree. It was time for Nino to make his choice. He didn't have any more time left to decide.

And with that they all split up, nerves running rampant and fearful for the future. For yet another battle was steadily approaching. And they didn't know if they were really ready for it.

* * *

Fonce, supporting Vulpin, rapidly left the roof. Glancing around for any watchful eyes, he unfolded beautiful purple butterfly wings from his back. They were dark on the outer edges, a deep plum shade that gradually lightened to a lilac center.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he muttered to Vulpin.

Vulpin, still dazed from his encounter with Chloe, nodded and smiled. "They're pretty."

Fonce found a tiny grin pulling at the corners of his mouth at the boy's frank words, but he pushed down the happy feeling to focus on the task ahead. Going to Master Fu's house.

 _Should be easy enough to get there. Heaven knows I've tried to rob him enough times._

Shaking off the stray thoughts, he landed right in front of the little shop the old man owned. With a cautious look behind him, he detransformed. Vulpin followed suit, not really knowing why, but at least he knew to copy Felix.

They opened the door slowly, the faint tinkling of a bell alerting Master Fu that they had arrived. The old man hobbled out as quickly as he could, his face set in grim lines. "Where's the fox?"

Felix thrust Nathanael forward before disappearing into the depths of the shop. Master Fu shook his head, slightly amused by the boy's actions, but not worried seeing as Felix knew his way around quite well by now. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing he had yet to find out.

Focusing all his attention on Nathanael, he made sure to speak in a soothing tone. Ladybug had sent a message about what the hero had been through, and Fu was worried about Nathanael's mental state. "How are you feeling?"

Nathanael visibly relaxed some at the lilting East Asian accent that escaped the man's mouth. "I'm..." he struggled with the words, not knowing how to describe it, "I feel 绝望." He slipped into the Mandarin dialect he had learned as a way to impress Marinette...it seemed like such a long time ago now. He blushed faintly, embarrassed about his previous bordering on obsession with the Wasian girl. "我担心她. 我想我可能会爱她..." He shook his head abruptly. He didn't want to finish his sentence, not with the way it was headed.

Master Fu, recognizing the turmoil in the boy's eyes, prompted him gently, "你害怕她吗?"

"恐怕她会死的," a glassy look filled his eyes, "恐怕我可能需要杀了她." And just as quickly as it had come, the glaze over his eyes dissapeared, leaving behing an almost uncanny perceptiveness. "I am afraid of her." He switched back to English with practiced ease, his last words ringing with a hollow dishonesty. He **was** afraid. But more of what loving her was doing to him than of her herself.

Master Fu nodded, understanding his need to lie. His tone switched from comforting to a more brisk manner, finally asking the questions Ladybug had asked him to ask.

"What did she act like?"

Nathanael shuddered at the memory that rushed into his mind. "She was like a puppet," he said haltingly, "the dark butterfly...it was-it was speaking **through** her. As if she was only an akuma...and yet she was also more powerful. There was something about her, a menacing feel."

The wizened old man sighed deeply. "Miss Chloe has been corrupted. Except instead of possessing an item, the dark butterfly has possessed her."

"Does she need to die in order to free it so that Ladybug can purify it?" Nathanael asked, his voice colored with a sadness that came from already knowing the answer to his own question.

Master Fu only nodded once again.

"I see." But he didn't.

* * *

Ladybug sat on the floor of Nino's room while he watched her in awe.

"I can't believe that Ladybug is sitting in my room...actually I can. But Alya would freak!" Nino was fangirling as only a fanboy could, and Ladybug took it with a bemused smile.

"Nino," she interrupted his ramblings, "I'm sorry that Adrien and I didn't share our identities with you and Alya sooner." "Although we only just found out who each other is quite recently," Ladybug added, grumbling under her breath.

Nino was struck by a sudden realization. "I should have known that you were Ladybug, Marinette." He smiled sheepishly, awkwardly recalling the newfound confident side of Marinette that had initially drawn him to like her...until Alya came along, at least.

Ladybug shrugged, oddly brisk in her movements. Her detransformation was like falling cherry blossoms, the soft pink descending off her in gentle waves. Nino found himself mentally comparing it to the sharp electric green that burned a fiery trail as it ripped the transformation off of Adrien, forceful and ferocious. It was perhaps the first time that he understood the balance between the ladybug and the cat.

"We need you to decide. Now," she said abruptly, Marinette's sharp eyes reading his uncertainty easily, seeing right through his attempts at diverting the conversation.

Although it was a comfort to deal with his dear friend instead of the unattainable heroine, Nino gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Mari."

Marinette tightened her jaw. She didn't want to get testy with Nino, he was one of her best friends after all. But he was being unreasonable. "I don't understand...what's preventing you from accepting it?"

Nino looked down at his laced fingers, contemplating how to explain it so that Marinette would understand. "Have you ever felt like the miraculous wasn't worth everything that came along with it?"

Marinette winced. She knew exactly what he meant. Especially right now with the threat of the dark butterfly looming over her.

"So you have," Nino said drily, able to understand Marinette's little mannerisms with ease, "so then you understand why this is hard for me!"

She swallowed hard, about to respond when her earrings began to tingle just as they had earlier. Marinette grimaced at the interruption before retransforming into Ladybug. "Yes?" she asked, staring down at the screen in the interior of her yoyo.

 _"We need backup!" Chat cried out, obviously trying to fight something off while calling her._

 _Paon flashed into view before he activated his own communication link. "Preferably now rather than later," he said, the sarcasm evident in his voice despite the strain that was also present as he too was doing battle._

A horrible scream sounded from the screen, accompanied by Paon shouting, "NOW!" before the image fizzled out, leaving no clues as to what had just happened. Ladybug looked up at Nino, face draining of color quickly. "I need to help them," she choked out.

"This is why I can't decide, Mari," Nino had to add in, well aware of his poor timing.

Ladybug rose up on the balls of her feet before relaxing them down to the floor, a nervous tic. Her sky blue eyes met Nino's tawny brown evenly, but he could see the flashes of panic swirling in them. "We might need you, Nino. If we do, I will send a message through your bracelet, it should start glowing and vibrating."

Nino, recognizing that this was not the time to argue, breathed out a quick, "Yes," before watching Ladybug soar away. And with all his heart he hoped that they wouldn't need him. Not for his sake, but for theirs.

* * *

"Please be okay," Ladybug whispered to the air as she flew away from Nino's house, wings beating the air.

 _Please don't let me lose any of you._

* * *

 **绝望=despair.**

 **我担心她. 我想我可能会爱她=I'm worried about her. And I think I might love her.**

 **你害怕她吗?=Are you afraid of her?**

 **恐怕她会死的=I'm afraid she will die.**

 **恐怕我可能需要杀了她=I'm afraid I might need to kill her.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Izzy : Hahahahahahaha! It wasn't the strongest cliffhanger, but I'm quite pleased with it.**

 **Firstiwilleatthesebeans : Thank you! I really appreciate your praise of my story!**

 **ChocPretzelYT : Omg I only just read your review, but I LOVE IT. Cannot wait for your next review. ;)**

 **GenderbentDragonRider : I love how enthusiastic you are about reading my story! Honestly, it's very flattering to know that you enjoy my work!**

 **LadyNoirAdrienette: I've planned out about 30 chapters(but maybe a bit more). I did take a look at your first chapter (and I left a review). It was a very good start and I would mostly just suggest fleshing it out as it doesn't really have a lot of content. Other than that, your spelling and grammar was pretty good! I can really see myself being a follower if it had a bit more plot to it! Keep writing!**

 **And now, drum roll please...only a week before the most awaited chapter arrives! Chapter 27! I included a slightly fleshed out version of the snippet that appeared in Chapter 27 just for your viewing pleasure(and to hopefully get you all amped up and anxious for next week's chapter) ;P**

* * *

 **Sneak Peek:**

 _Marinette stood defiantly before the twisted girl that had once been her best friend. She held her arm tightly, refusing to wince at the feeling of blood dripping from an open wound on her arm to the ground below. They had suffered so many losses that day, she thought, her heart twisting at the memory of the one who sacrificed himself to ultimately defeat Sombre. And now Sombre...no...Chloe lay on the ground, Nathanael cradling her despite his broken arm. She knew that she would never forget the role she had played in Chloe's corruption, just as she would never forget the screams of her friends. The rest of her partners were de-transformed and wounded, most barely even able to move. Only Nino was still trying to move, his hands shaking with the effort of trying to pull himself up, trying to reach the girl he had once loved. The battle had taken its toll on them all...and Marinette did not dare to hope for victory._

 _"You have lost, Ladybug," Fenwa snarled, teeth bared in a vicious grin of triumph._


	27. Chapter 27: Fading Hope

**Trigger Warning: Blood**

 **(this chapter is dedicated to mira. mage. mira)**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Ladybug streaked towards the Bourgeois mansion as fast as she could fly, her wings buzzing frantically. In her haste, she heard it before she saw it.

" **I've come for you, Ladybug** ," a silky voice hissed.

She whipped out her yoyo, slinging it in an arc that sliced cleanly through two crackling orbs of black lightning heading for. With a flick of her hand the yoyo shot out again, viciously slicing through the dark shadows that hid her from view.

Ladybug needed to see her face. She needed to see Chloe's face. Needed to know that she had played a part in her corruption. Needed to feel guilt flooding her veins as a righteous anger filled her heart and a sense of "I told you so" burning through her mind at Master Fu who had believed in Chloe so unwaveringly.

And because of this need the yoyo flashed in the night, stripping away the shield of shadows that surrounded the dark butterfly and the poor soul it had inhabited.

Fenwa smirked at Ladybug once her face was revealed, eyes dancing with a sinister glee at the shock that flitted across her features momentarily. It was only visible for a second before it hardened into a mask of furious indifference.

 _Alya..._

Ladybug wanted to scream into the air, letting her feeling of betrayal tearing through the thick screen of oxygen that permeated the world. Instead, with a motion that was as fluid as it was ferocious, her yoyo spun forth once again to meet the palms of Fenwa.

" **Do you understand yet? Do you comprehend what you face?** " the voice asked as it spun from her lips. Alya's lips. The voice that was Alya's and yet had something sinister intertwined.

Ladybug furrowed her brow, calling upon her intuition. Fondly remembering Paon calling her smart. _"I know Ladybug to always be smarter than the average citizen, but still, it's a surprise every time."_ She didn't pause to answer the Dark One's question, only launching herself forward and drawing her yoyo in a tightly controlled circle that severed the lightning crackling from her fingertips.

Her face tightened in anger, eyes flashing purple. With a hiss, Fenwa's lightening-sharpened fingers swiped at Ladybug, slashing through her suit and leaving bloody claw marks down her side.

Ladybug screamed, fingers dropping to the wound. She brought the digits back up, mouth forming an 'o' at the crimson blood staining her fingertips.

Fenwa moved again, intending to draw more of the deliciously red blood from Ladybug, meaning to cause her to scream once again.

But a shield met her fingers, a Champion leaping to protect the Lady.

Fonce concentrated from where he hovered in the air, calling upon his ability to create such a Champion.

 _Take your time to rest now, Marinette, then you can fight again._

Ladybug looked at Fonce, reveling in the closeness she shared with him. _Thank you._ He nodded, seeming to be able to read her mind...just as she could understand every one of his little mannerisms. After all, he had been her first love and she would never forget the love they had shared. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, chasing away the pain before snapping her yoyo out and sending a message to Nino. " _Alya needs you._ "

Vulpin charged forward while Fenwa was distracted, bringing his flute around to smash into her.

Only to be met with a the flashing purple eyes of Sombre. Sombre drew her bow, calm as always, releasing two shimmering golden arrows into the air. One speeding towards Fonce, the other towards Vulpin.

Fonce, too deep in concentration, was struck in the arm holding his staff. He howled as the cane fell to crash on the ground, thin fingers pulling the arrow out of his arm and then trying to staunch the blood flowing from the deep puncture while zooming down to find his staff. The Champion flickered, but continued to fight before wavering one last time and disappearing as Fonce could no longer channel his magic through his cane. Fenwa rushed forward only to be met with Ladybug's brilliant sky blue eyes and the red blur of a yoyo.

 _And now I will repay the favor, Felix._

Vulpin dodged the arrow directed at him, bringing his flute to his lips and playing it. Six identical Vulpins surged forward, but Sombre was placid like a still lake. Beautiful and terrible. She showed no signs of panic, only firing arrows and striking down the illusionary Vulpins with ease. And then she moved, a streak of gold that easily pinned Vulpin down. She stared into his panicked eyes before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. At the look of wonder in his eyes, the awful dissonant voice poured from her lips, " **How cute, loverboy still thinks she's here**." And yet, as if to contradict it's words, her eyes began to flash. The gleaming baby blue that was all Chloe pouring through and mixing with the eerie glowing purple.

But, as if annoyed with her own moment of weakness, her nostrils flared and the purple flashed brightly, pushing away the blue. She then tugged his arm back, an awful cracking sound filling the air. A bone-shattering sound from his arm that was quickly echoed by his long scream of pain. Sombre moved away, a slightly sorrowful look in her eyes as the blue bled through again. "Sorry," she whispered before standing straight and walking away from him back to Fenwa, purple flaring back into being.

Vulpin grasped his arm, a strangled pain-filled yelp leaving his lips. Yet his heart filled with a sudden hope, hope that maybe Chloe was still in there and still fighting. He drew his flute to his lips, preparing to send out more illusions to help Ladybug, but he winced. Even attempting to move his other arm made him want to cry out in agony. He stared at his unbroken arm in frustration, knowing all to well that he was only able to play the simplest of melodies with a single hand.

 _That's why she broke it!_

He tried to remember if Trixx had given him any other advice, but only remembered the piece about using the flute as a fencing sword. And he couldn't reliably do that with two hands, much less one. With a sigh, he flung up his only working hand in exasperation. "Well, I guess I'm useless now!"

* * *

Paon lay on the ground, blood dripping onto the ground from a wound on his temple. His head ached, still pulsing from the ache that had been caused by the Fenwa's boot kicking his skull, making sure he wasn't conscious. A thin smirk curled up the corners of his lips at the reminder that he had fooled Fenwa and Sombre both. But then he remembered Chat Noir. He got to his feet slowly, testing out his balance. He hadn't been too badly injured as he had been fighting Sombre who, oddly enough, seemed to be pulling her punches with him. Gingerly, trying to ignore the pain in his head, he walked over to Chat Noir.

Chat Noir lay limp on the ground in a small puddle of blood. Fenwa had not been so easy on him. Paon gently turned his son onto his back, gazing at the jagged cuts across his torso and the dark bruise around his eye. A thin line of blood dribbled out of his nose, making the pained grimace on Chat's face even more gruesome in appearance.

"Adrien," Paon whispered, gently propping Chat up into a sitting position, "Adrien, I need you to get up."

It was a moment before Chat groaned and twitched slightly. "What...happened?" Chat asked, voice hoarse and halting.

"You..." Paon tried to think of the best way to tell him, but decided to just opt for bluntness, "You lost."

Chat tipped his head back, face screwing up with something akin to frustration, but quickly turning to pain. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're fighting."

Chat grasped the light pole he had been propped up against, pushing on it to get up to his feet. He took a slow step away from the light pole, a satisfied smirk finding a place on his face when he was able to walk forward. His eyes, lit with a determined fire, met Paon's. "Well, then we've got to help them."

Paon laughed slightly at his son's stubbornness. He should have expected him to want to keep fighting. He nodded and wrapped an arm around him to lend support. Chat batted him away, lowering into a crouch and springing forward into a leaping run. He hissed in pain initially, but gritted his teeth, continuing forward.

 _I'm coming, M'Lady._

* * *

Nino was running, Wayzz flying beside him. He looked down at the bracelet around his wrist, remembering the exhilarating rush that had come with his first ever transformation. A moment that was marred by the message scrolling across the screen that appeared on the underside of his shell-shaped shield. " _Alya needs you._ "

He slammed open the door of "Ancient Chinese Healing," a little shop that Wayzz had directed him to. An old man looked up at him and a placating smile stretched across his wrinkled cheeks.

"I've been wondering when you would come to visit me."

Nino huffed, trying to catch his breath after the run, trying to forget the sound of his shoes slapping the cobbled stone sidewalks in his panicked journey. "Cut the crap, Master! They might be dying out there!"

Master Fu stood up slowly, reaching for a cane so that he could hobble over to Nino. "As you can see, I'm not exactly fit for battle." A wry smile crossed his face at his words.

"They need a Guardian who knows what he's doing, not one who literally just transformed for the first time today!" Nino shouted, furious at his own inadequacy and frustrated with Master Fu.

The wizened old man only smiled enigmatically. "And whose fault is that?"

Nino glared at him, refusing to answer the jab. He only reached one hand over to rip the bracelet from his wrist and fling it at the man.

"Very well." Master Fu clasped the bracelet, straightening up as the magic strengthened his old limbs. With a muttered " _transforme-moi,_ " Guardian stood in his place. He turned around, pulling the shell off his back so that it could be used as a shield, revealing a patch of thick green skin on his back.

"Mon dieu," Nino breathed, "is this something that comes with the miraculous?"

Guardian fixed Nino with a penetrating stare. "It is a sign of being in tune with the miraculous. One phase of the user's gradual melding with the magic."

Nino furrowed his brow, not wanting to admit how cool he thought it was. "We need to go, Master."

Guardian gestured for Nino to follow him before springing out the door and leaping into the air. Each jump sent him high into the air, allowing him to push off of buildings. Wayzz, who wasn't needed for Fu to transform, sent Nino a dose of power so that he could follow Guardian's sky-high leaping.

* * *

Vulpin glared at his flute, annoyed that he felt so useless. His friends were fighting and all he was doing was sitting and watching. Not to mention any help he could offer was vetoed by the throbbing broken limb he called an arm. His sea blue eyes were trying to burn a hole in the orange instrument when he froze, noticing suddenly that there were a few things he could play with one hand. And a fragment of a song...

"Play it, Nathanael, play it and help me get her back," Master Fu's voice sounded by his ear and he turned just enough to see Guardian and Nino crouching behind him.

"Huh?"

Guardian watched Sombre intently, a twinkle in his eye that hadn't been present earlier now apparent. "She's an akuma, not the actual corrupted person. If I can break the comb in her hair, Ladybug can purify the dark butterfly there."

Vulpin sat up, moving the flute to his lips as his heart fluttered with hope. _I can save her!_ With a fluid movement of his fingers, he blew over the opening of the flute, prompting the notes to soar up into the air. He remembered a peaceful time in the library with a clear, sweet soprano singing along.

 _I'm all alone_

Sombre's head had turned to watch him play, eyes glistening with some emotion. An inner turmoil. Guardian sprang up into the air unnoticed and landed behind her quietly, moving close enough to snatch the comb. Ladybug saw his movement out of the corner of her eye and turned so that Fenwa wouldn't notice. Guardian plucked the tainted hairpiece off Sombre's head, chuckling to himself when the blonde didn't even notice.

 _The shadows drown out the music_

Chloe heard a familiar voice, smooth and beautiful, singing along to the music and felt a tear drip down her cheek, blue bleeding through the tainted purple of her irises. It was a voice that she reached out to, struggling to hear. Her own voice. The one that had been buried beneath the butterfly. She struggled, yanking on the mental chains that the butterfly had put in place.

 _Isolation_

Guardian easily bent the akumatized object and snapped it in half, watching the black and purple butterfly flutter up into the air. Ladybug's yoyo followed quickly, closing around the evil insect. She closed her eyes, letting the magic wash through her to purify the akuma. And with a smile she released the now pure white butterfly into the skies. "Bye, little butterfly."

 _I'll probably never see the light_

Fenwa grinned maniacally, moving to slash into Ladybug's side until she was met with two peacock feather fans, tipped with sharp metal. Paon's unflinching icy stare bored into her crazed eyes as he blocked her blows and fought back. "This is for hurting my son," he growled.

 _Can't you see I'm waiting for you?_

Her glowing purple eyes seemed to burn, the dark butterfly suddenly howling at the immediate feeling of loss of connection with Sombre. " _KILL!"_ it shrieked from within her. She spun, insane eyes catching sight of Guardian. Her hands shaped a crackling ball of blackened lightning, pushing it forward with all her might at the turtle miraculous user.

 _Can't you hear me screaming your name?_

The lightning hit dead center of Guardian's back, sending him falling forward. His vision went spotty, pain the only thing he should be registering. But all he felt was a cruel satisfaction, a sense of peace that came with a job well done. The ground was rushing up to meet him then, accepting his old, tired body in an embrace that was all hard stone. A dull thud when he hit the ground, the years catching up with him. The turtle miraculous sparked, green weaving around him in a futile effort to heal. To heal a man that just wanted to sleep. Sleep knowing that he had saved one of his young charges. But then a pair of tawny eyes were in his bleary line of vision. And he remembered that he had one last thing to deal with before he could walk away from his much too long time in this life.

 _You were the only one I could trust_

Chloe felt her awareness return, she could breathe again! She could hear again! She could move again! The oppressive weight of the butterfly in her was gone. Her eyes sought out Vulpin, who continued to play his flute despite the tear tracks on his cheeks. But Fenwa, who saw that Queen Bee was free and still standing, dive-bombed the girl and raked her lightning-charged fingertips along the Queen Bee's body, watching her fall to the ground with satisfaction.

 _And now that you've left I feel the emptiness._

"MASTER!" Nino heard himself screaming as if from far away, his horrified eyes watching the old man crumple to the ground. He ran to the fallen hero's side amidst Ladybug's wail of loss and Paon's rage-filled cry. "Master, please stay with me," he pleaded, finding himself regretting being so stubborn regarding his Guardian training previously.

"My boy, you need to **fight** now," Guardian said, coughing harshly, blood splattering from between his lips, "fight for the miraculous. Fight for her. You have to be strong now." He took another hacking breath, body shaking as his aged form was unable to handle the sheer power of Fenwa's direct destructive attack. Nino felt a hot teardrop drip down his cheek and watched it fall onto Guardian's face, before turning to follow Guardian's line of sight, tawny eyes catching on Fenwa's laughing form.

"Alya," he breathed.

Vulpin cried out, dropping his flute and moving forward just quickly enough to catch Queen Bee's head before it could hit the ground. He hissed at the pain of moving, but dragged Queen Bee's now limp body back a few feet to where he could cradle her gently. "It's okay, Chloe, you're free of her now." He knew he should feel a sort of bitter irony at the fact that he had fallen for Chloe of all people, but all that he really registered was love and worry and concern. All for her. His teary eyes looked at where Nino crouched beside Guardian's limp body, mentally thanking the old man for his sacrifice.

Queen Bee gasped slightly, the last few lyrics in the verse falling from her lips, "Depending on you no more." And then her baby blue eyes fluttered shut, a gentle puff of breath passing through her pink lips.

Vulpin smiled slightly, reassured that she was okay. She was going to be okay.

* * *

His bladed fans were a blur of bright colors, sparks flying off the sharp edges as they clashed against the lightning-imbued fingers of Fenwa. Tears blurred his eyes, everything numb to feeling and touch. Even his shock-addled mind was trying to keep up with his rapid fire attacks and defenses as he viciously battled with Fenwa. Paon gasped when Fenwa was able to cut through his side, crimson welling up through the ugly gash. But he gritted his teeth and hit back, managing to slice a deep line right above her eyebrow. She paused, an almost fatal error, to lift a hand to touch the wound. Her fingers came back stained in red, a furious flickering beginning in her glowing purple eyes.

"That's payback for kicking me," Paon snarled, deadly fans whirring with deadly accuracy at Fenwa's moment of surprise. He left several more deep gashes around her chest and neck area, drawing a rage-filled howl from her lips.

She brought her hand forward suddenly, the once empty palm filling with a crackling black lightning orb, and slammed it into his chest.

Paon coughed, eyes frozen wide open in shock. Blood splattered from his heaving, hacking coughs onto Fenwa and his own uniform. He fell back, Fonce flying forward to catch his father.

Fonce's eyes were like steel. A blue so cold it was grey. He placed his father's injured body beside Vulpin and Queen Bee, flying forward to attack Fenwa.

She sneered, wiping away the blood dripping into her eyes from the gash above her eye. " **Your father failed, boy. What makes you think you can do any more than him**?"

"Because I care enough for these people to die," Fonce said bluntly, eyes flickering to where Ladybug crouched beside Nino, a comforting hand resting on his back. But when she felt his eyes settle on her, she got up and walked to stand beside him, the picture of strength.

Ladybug's eyes were pleading, begging even, but her face was a smooth stone slab and her voice was equally unwavering. "Alya, please come back to us." The strength in her voice broke only for a moment then, revealing her feelings.

Something inside Fenwa twitched, trying to awaken. But the dark butterfly pushed it down, pulling on the proverbial puppet strings it used to control Fenwa. " **You don't understand, Ladybug. YOU did this to me**."

Fonce didn't listen to their verbal battle, he just closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Nooroo had told him that each butterfly was a Champion, they could become a knight in emergency situations. But the true Champions came when the butterfly was melded to a worthy soul through a treasured item. So Fonce looked through the souls of every child, creature, and adult in Paris. Some of them were dim, flickers of anger or other negative emotions leaking off of them. That was what he looked for as Hawkmoth. But as Fonce? He picked the bravest soul, the one that gleamed with a fighting spirit.

"Come, my Champion, and fight for your city and all things light!" A white butterfly took on a dazzling golden light and soared off into the city, settling in the golden locket that nestled against his Champion's heart. "Come, Vif!"

Fenwa, noticing the summoning, tried to cut Fonce down, but Ladybug stepped in front, the strength in her eyes a blazing blue fire. "Don't you dare," she said menacingly, her yoyo flying out in an arc to meet Fenwa's hands.

A blinding white light shone over the battlefield and landed among them. A girl who burned with a light so pure it began to eat away at the darkness inside Fenwa. The dark butterfly was anxious, fluttering madly, ordering her to take action. So she did.

Fenwa leaped forward and her fingers found the chain around the girl's neck. Vif sneered at the villainess and made a slicing motion. The strands of light cut at Fenwa, opening bleeding wounds on her skin and fracturing the dark butterfly's control.

But Fenwa's fingers had already closed around the golden necklace, ripping it off Vif and easily breaking the locket. The white butterfly flew out, looking tired, and made its way back to Fonce where it fluttered its wings gently against his cheek before fading into his staff.

"You did well, Vif," he whispered to the butterfly, casting out his magic and watching as the brave human girl vanished back to her home.

Ladybug had frozen in awe of the floating golden and silver sparks that were the pure magic that the butterfly was capable of. Fonce, too, was watching, amazed by the potential for good and light that he had now. Fenwa was not distracted and she was angry...rather, the butterfly was angry. It screamed from within Fenwa, sending out a wave of deadly onyx lightning.

Fonce was hit and he fell, slamming into the ground and lying still, mask receding along with his transformation. Ladybug, filled with horror, didn't even register the lightning that crackled as it moved towards her, ready to extinguish her light. But Chat dropped in front of Ladybug before it could hit her. His already battered body was lifted into the air and then came crashing down. All Ladybug could do was drop to her knees and scream. The residual black lightning brushed against her skin, ending her transformation with a sputtering of pink sparks spraying into the air.

They were all detransformed now. That wave of darkness had not injured any but Fonce and Chat Noir, but it had still stripped away the last defense that came with their suits. Marinette looked around her and realized that she was the last one standing.

"I will protect them," she growled, reaching for her strength.

* * *

Marinette stood defiantly before the twisted girl that had once been her best friend. She held her arm against her side tightly, refusing to wince at the feeling of blood dripping from an open wound on her side to the ground below. They had suffered so many losses that day, she thought, her heart twisting at the memory of the one who sacrificed himself to ultimately defeat Sombre. And now Sombre...no...Chloe lay on the ground, Nathanael cradling her despite his broken arm. She knew that she would never forget the role she had played in Chloe's corruption, just as she would never forget the screams of her friends. The rest of her partners were de-transformed and wounded, most barely even able to move. Only Nino was still unhurt, his hands shaking with the effort of trying to find his courage, trying to reach the girl that had taken the place of the one he loved. The battle had taken its toll on them all...and Marinette did not dare to hope for victory.

"You have lost, Ladybug," Fenwa snarled, teeth bared in a vicious grin of triumph.

* * *

 **I regret nothing...**

 **Ezpear : I must because otherwise you wouldn't be reading my fanfic!**

 **Izzy : Well, it wasn't Chat...and I think this cliffhanger makes up for the weak one in the last chapter.**

 **Mira. Mage. Mira : I loved reading your reviews as you discovered this story and read through it! It's so exciting to watch a new reader make their way through my story(and it's a reminder that I need to go back and edit some!) **

**REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	28. Chapter 28: Only White

**Trigger Warning: Blood**

 **I just want to say that this chapter will pull at some heartstrings...just a warning.**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Master Fu lay on the ground, his back pressing into the cold stones beneath him. His near black eyes began to glaze over with the lure of Death. The cold fingers of eternal slumber reaching out to the old man. Master Fu smiled softly at his last charge as his spirit detached itself from his body.

The spectral spirit of Master Fu hovered over each of his fellow heroes, giving them the will to survive.

And then he turned to face his fate. The beautiful swirling green orb of the turtle miraculous beckoned him forward, welcoming home. The magic reunited with his soul, absorbing him into the miraculous. Master Fu reached a hand into the orb, finding himself assuaged by the bond he had with the turtle miraculous and with Wayzz. This was where he belonged.

He looked back only once at the battle that continued to rage on, the worry and guilt that had oppressed him during his life finally lifted from his shoulders. All that was left was pride in the children who had grown up to be so brave.

 _I have faith in you, my children...now go and win._

* * *

Burning tears trailed down his cheeks, Nino closed his eyes as tightly as he could. He knew what he needed to do, but he didn't know if he could. His shaking fingers gently unclasped the bright ruby red band of twine around Master Fu's wrist. The jade pendant hanging on it shone slightly, the pale green stone drawing Nino's attention. Calling for him.

" _Transforme-moi_ ," he said in a strong, but shaky voice. The green light of the turtle miraculous swirled around him, becoming one with him. And when it pulled away he was suited in a tight green suit made of a leathery material, similar to Chat, but with a wrinkled appearance. Right over his stomach the green faded to yellow, reminiscent of a real turtle. The same turtle's shell shield rested on his back, but it felt like a feather instead of the crushing weight he had expected. A green mask shielded his upper face, but you could still distinguish his features. Guardian took a step forward, marveling at the ease with which he adjusted to the suit.

Fenwa watched, entranced, as the new Guardian stepped up beside Marinette in a show of solidarity.

"Let's bring her back," he murmured in a low breath, eyes flashing with determination.

Marinette nodded, a smile finding its place on her face. She crouched into a fighting stance, allowing pink light to bend to her will, consuming her in a gentle rippling wave. And Ladybug stood in her place once again, prepared to battle. She tossed her yoyo up in the air with a call of, "Lucky Charm!" A flashlight fell into her hands with a gentle plop as the spray of red and black sparks in the air above fizzled before dissipating.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Nino asked, unfamiliar with the nuances of the ladybug's abilities.

Ladybug looked up at him and smiled sharply, the expression promising pain. Pain to everything that had hurt her and her friends. "I don't know, but I suppose we'll find out." She looked around quickly, sky eyes catching on several promising objects, mind already forming a plan of action. "Ok, so you just need to cover me on this one."

Guardian swallowed down his nerves and nodded, leaping forward to bring his shield down on Fenwa's head. But she whipped out of his path at the last possible second and fired off a blast of black lightning. Guardian narrowly avoided it, turning quickly and bringing his shield up to protect his face, blocking the strike of crackling energy so that it ricocheted off into another direction.

Ladybug flipped around, making sure to stay in motion so that Fenwa couldn't hit her with lightning. And then, her mind viewing every action in slow motion, her legs bent as she pushed off of the last ledge and flipped, stretching out her wings and landing right in front of Fenwa and shining the flashlight directly into her eyes.

Fenwa screamed, stumbling back, and Ladybug took the opportunity to sprint forwards and look for some way to free her friend.

" _The only way to free her is to kill her_ ," Tikki's voice sounded clearly in her head, sadness permeating the kwami's tone.

Ladybug balked at that, not willing to kill Fenwa. The moment that she was still was the only second Fenwa needed to regain her eyesight and fire a lightning blast in Ladybug's direction.

Guardian leapt in front, his shield coming up to protect both himself and Ladybug. "Get down!" he called as the shield was barely able to cover both of them.

Ladybug waited for the lightning attack to subside before leaping up and retaliating with a strong swing of her yoyo. The spinning red weapon struck the side of Fenwa's head, knocking her to the side. The first beep of her earrings rang through the air.

Fenwa hissed angrily, jumping to her feet while simultaneously thrusting her lightning-imbued palms towards Ladybug. The crackling fingers slammed into Ladybug's chest with a sudden force, causing her to stumble and fall backwards. Fenwa held up her fingers, almost curiously staring at the thick, viscous liquid that dripped a crimson streak downwards. "Huh...your blood is the same color as your suit."

Ladybug coughed sharply, horrified at the sight of crimson red flying from her mouth. _Internal bleeding._ But she refused to back down, using her remaining strength to get to her feet and fly forward to strike Fenwa. A second beep came from her earrings, the sound counting down the minutes she had left.

Fenwa only laughed, purple eyes wide and manic, the rings glowing eerily. Blood dripped into one eye from the deep gash on her forehead, but she didn't seem to care. She spun away from Ladybug, narrowing avoiding the girl's attack, and stabbed through Guardian's side with her lightning.

Ladybug's earrings beeped once more as she watched Guardian topple to the ground in horror.

Guardian screamed, falling to the ground and lying there. His hands went to his side and, with a protective gesture, he pressed the appendages against the bleeding wound. His mouth opened in a soundless scream at the burning pain that shot through him as soon as he made contact with the deep injury. Vision blurring slightly, he called out an apology to Ladybug, "Sorry...sorry I'm so useless."

Ladybug hurried to his side as fast as she could in her own state. However, she scowled at his words, a darkness passing over her face. "Don't say that, Guardian. You did better than I did in my first battle." She picked him up carefully, wincing as her muscles protested against Guardian's weight. She gently settled him down along with the other injured heroes before turning back to face Fenwa. Her earrings beeped a fourth time, an insistent warning that she ignored.

The villainess's eyes were slightly unfocused, clueing Ladybug in that she was having a mental battle with the dark butterfly.

" _Kill her. This is what we've been waiting for._ "

The dark butterfly's voice was a hissing rattle, so different from the eerie smoothness it had been previously. Fenwa wondered idly for a moment if the butterfly was worried about something, but she waved away the thought with an ease born from nonchalance.

Fenwa shook her head. _I want to hurt her first._

" _Very well_."

Ladybug stepped forward, her yoyo tucked in her hand, ready to whip out if needed. "Alya? What happened to you?"

Fenwa sneered, recognizing Marinette's feeble attempts at trying to "save her." Luckily, she knew exactly what to do. " **You happened to me, Marinette**."

Ladybug took a single step back, startled, but quickly recovered. "I-I don't understand. How did I hurt you?" The raw uncertainty in her voice called out to Alya, trying to coax her out from the chains of the dark butterfly.

But Fenwa was stubborn, not wanting to trust Ladybug after having already been betrayed by her. " **The people of this city think you are so pure, so honest, so courageous. But I know the truth. You're just a coward and a liar**." Without giving Ladybug time to react, Fenwa zipped forward and delivered another crippling lightning-charged punch.

Ladybug went flying, landing on the hard pavement. She coughed, blood bubbling up in her mouth and dribbling down her chin like a scarlet stain. A terrible kind of beautiful. Her earrings beeped feebly for the last time and a weak spurt of rosy energy washed the transformation from her body. And a drowning lethargic feeling swept through Marinette's now de-transformed body, the battle finally catching up with her. She was so tempted to stay right there, lying still, letting the world burn around her as she slept. But, groaning, she forced her body to stand up.

"I won't let you become this, Alya," she snarled, fists tightening.

A crazed laugh bubbled up in Fenwa's throat at the sight of Marinette trying to keep fighting despite her current physical state. " **And how do you plan to do that? You can barely stand!** " Her tone was mocking and patronizing at the same time, sending a burst of anger simmering in Marinette.

Marinette refused to give up on Alya, but she recognized the truth of her words. Tilting her head back, she stared up at the sky. For the briefest of moments she wondered if there was any hope left, but the comforting weight of her navy feathers reminded her of the only chance they had left. Marinette reached her arms out, calling into the air, "I beg the purified ones to come forth to aid the Lady of the Skies!"

A fleeting moment passed without any change, a lone tear leaving a wet trail on Marinette's pale skin as it dribbled down. And then a faint rustling became known to her ears. The echo of comforting voices, a verbal embrace that reminded her of the simpler, better days.

 _We are here to serve the light, Lady of the Skies._

The papery voices of the butterflies filled her head with a gentle touch like a mother's kiss on a child's forehead.

 _Do not fear for your friend, we will help her now._

Marinette fell to her knees, smiling into the sky with newfound hope.

 _Rest now, Lady of the Skies, for you have done well._

The blue of the atmosphere was suddenly filled with a torrent of white butterflies, pure and stunning. They all seemed to glow with a silvery light, bestowing goodwill on the world. Marinette felt her wings dissolve, the missing weight like a physical ache in her chest. But the butterflies that had healed her now joined to save her best friend. They spun in dizzying circles around Fenwa, imprisoning her in a cage of light and purity.

A single white butterfly landed on Fenwa's chest, brushing it's wings against where her heart was. The silvery glow left its wings to dissolve into Fenwa's body. And then the other butterflies followed suit, drawing the darkness out of Alya's heart.

The dark butterfly was forced out, the insect soaring up into the sky and honing in on its original home. Marinette. The magic in its wings from Hawkmoth urged it to return to the bluenette, where it had been sent. It fluttered its wings gently, a brush of black wings and crackling purple sparks against the blue blue sky, moving back to Marinette.

* * *

Marinette felt dizzy, spinning in and out of life. Her vision faded in and out in sharp bursts of color, the placid swirling pink orb of the ladybug miraculous energy reaching out for her, calling her home.

She was half in and half out. Partially alive, but dying. She felt no pain, only a sense of acceptance. Marinette had known the risks she had taken. She was willing to sacrifice herself. And now she knew she was dying.

The dark butterfly hovered forward, attempting to dive into her, to finally achieve its mission. But Marinette reached out with her hands, trapping the darkness within her palms.

Pain like she had not expected roared through her then as she tried to absorb the butterfly's energy. The ladybug miraculous pulled at her soul, trying to tug her free of earthly tethers. But the pain grounded her. She fought to remember who she was and why she was still fighting.

 _"I think Marinette is a really nice person and I don't appreciate you saying something like that about one of my friends."_

 **Friends wh** **o loved her.**

 _"I know Ladybug to always be smarter than the average citizen, but still, it's a surprise every time."_

 **Heroes who would fight alongside her.**

 _"I love you, m'lady."_

 **A partner who loved her.**

 _"That's amazing! You've achieved a level of mastery that only the Guardian has at this point!"_

 **A kwami that encouraged her to grow.**

 _"It will be hard, for you especially, but in the end it will help you to grow as a person. Know that you are making the right choice."_

 **The man who gave her this chance.**

 _"Thank you for being my best friend."_

 **And Alya...her best friend.**

Marinette ripped herself away from the ladybug miraculous, the dark butterfly's wings threaded through with white. She focused the swirling remains of the ladybug's magic in her palms, feeling the rush of purification.

And as she fell back, toppling towards the ground, she whispered, "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Then white surrounded her in a glowing embrace.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it was like 2,000 words shorter than the last chapter. You're welcome for another gripping, dizzyingly paced battle scene combined with some tear-jerking and YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

 ** _Review Question: What do you love most in the world?_**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!**

 **Ezpear : See, that's exactly the reaction I wanted!**

 **Adriana : Aw thanks, it's always great to meet new readers!**

 **FaithandHope357 : Forever and always :). And thanks, I was worried about the battle scenes!**

 **Izzy : Um...here's another cliffhanger! (Also, Wings will definitely go over 30 chapters since I had to split up the battle chapters)**

 **FTLuna : Thanks for the corrections! My Chinese is very rusty and was always pretty mediocre (it doesn't help that I mostly just speak in Spanish and English now). **

**LadyNoir : Well here's the update, but I'm pretty sure that you reacted the same way to the ending here...**


	29. Chapter 29: Painful Truths

**This chapter is early, yes, but I hope you appreciate it just the same.**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Alya woke up on a cold hospital bed, the whitewashed walls around her shockingly bright.

"What happened?" she said aloud, voice cracking from disuse. She brought a hand up to her throat shakily, wondering at just why her voice was so rusty and why it felt like she hadn't used her muscles in forever.

A memory filtered into her mind, a spray of colors and twisting thoughts.

 _Her hand reaching for a slim throat. Caramel contrasting with cream, swirling together in a blend of skin._

 _A body dropping to the ground, cold and dead. A scream, ringing through her ears._

 _A butterfly and a ladybug. Hands held and sweet kisses exchanged. But the contact snapped off with a slap, creating a sound that reverberated. A broken bond._

 _The sea, contained in two brilliant orbs. A gold ribbon forming a link, a blazing purple flame reducing the bright gold to ashes. And the sea churned with anger._

 _Glinting emerald eyes that burned with jealous fire._

 _Umber eyes faded to a tawny brown. A jade color snaked around the tawny colored eyes, branding them._

Alya gasped and her torso jolted forward off the bed as she found herself reeling from the sudden barrage of images; and just as quickly as the memory faded, she felt her grip on reality return. She remembered pain ripping through her as she faded in and out of sanity, those same visions flashing across her eyes; but there was something changed about the visions now, no longer did they feel like a premonition. Instead they were like a faded image of sometime an eternity ago. Alya pressed her hand against her forehead, breathing hard as she tried to keep her cool.

"Come on, Alya," she muttered to herself.

She began to think through the individual images, attempting to piece together an idea of what had happened.

 _The last thing I remember was that weird voice in my head talking to me...and telling me that_

Alya gasped.

 _MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!_

Alya gripped the sides of her hospital bed tightly as the shocking revelation ran through her mind for the second time. But, being the calm and collected reporter she was, she pushed her emotions down and focused on the puzzle.

 _Her hand reaching for a slim throat. Caramel contrasting with cream, swirling together in a blend of skin._

"Choking someone?" Alya asked, her voice resonating in the stark emptiness of the hospital room. She shook her head, not sure what to make of it.

 _A body dropping to the ground, cold and dead. A scream, ringing through her ears._

Alya screwed her face up. "These are so morbid..."

 _A butterfly and a ladybug. Hands held and sweet kisses exchanged. But the contact snapped off with a slap, creating a sound that reverberated. A broken bond._

When she thought about this, she smiled, pretty sure she knew exactly what this was. "Aw, I miss Jacquette...or Felinette?" Alya reminisced.

 _The sea, contained in two brilliant orbs. A gold ribbon forming a link, a blazing purple flame reducing the bright gold to ashes. And the sea churned with anger._

"This is not helping me!" Alya cried out, clutching her head in her hands frustratedly. The bright colors swirled behind her eyes in a dizzying spectrum. "Why can't I remember?!"

The door slammed open all of a sudden and Nino ran into the room. He stopped when he saw her sitting upright and grinned, running over to hug her tightly. "Alya! You're finally awake!"

Alya hugged him back, startled at the sudden contact. But then she pushed him back, maintaining her grip on his shoulders. "Nino...what happened? The last thing I remember was this strange voice talking in my head after school."

Nino's face was slightly pale when he finally responded, "The last day any of us were at school was almost 2 weeks ago. You don't remember anything since then?"

Alya shook her head, her hazel eyes wide in worry when Nino sank down to sit on her hospital bed. "Two weeks?" A wave of uncertainty came crashing over her at that realization. "What happened?"

"You kind of almost killed everyone," Nino said, eyes closed in thought. But when he heard Alya's horrified gasp, he turned to look at her wide-eyed. "I didn't mean to say that aloud, sorry!"

"Did I hurt you?" Alya asked in a trembling voice, not sure if she really wanted to hear his answer.

Nino grimaced slightly before lifting up the side of his shirt to reveal a thick white bandage taped over the side of his chest. A little of blood stained the bandage, but Nino merely shrugged. "It hurt a lot more when you first stabbed me," he joked nonchalantly before realizing that that was probably not the right thing to say to Alya.

Her teeth were tightly clenched and she looked faintly ill. "How many people did I-I hurt?"

"Just all the heroes."

Alya squeaked. "How did I hurt all 5 of them?!" She frowned then, noticing that Nino had said only the heroes were hurt. "Wait..."

Nino scratched the back of his head, sheepishly smiling. "I kind of became a hero about halfway through the battle. Oh! There's actually 7 heroes with Vulpin and Queen Bee."

"So you, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Paon, Guardian, Fonce, Vulpin, and Queen Bee? That's 8 heroes, Nino," Alya tried to smile a little bit at that, the sides of her mouth trembling in an attempt to quirk upwards.

Clenching his eyes closed, Nino decided that this was not a discussion he should be having with Alya. He had too much resentment about Master Fu's death and he didn't want to take it out on Alya. Especially if she didn't even remember everything. "Sure, Al." He got up carefully and left the room. Yet he lingered for a moment, pausing in the doorway to tell her, "Most of the others will be visiting you soon...I wouldn't worry too much about it." He attempted to smile, but judging by the expression on Alya's face, it was more of a grimace.

* * *

The moment Nino left the room, Alya was alone again. She stared at the clean white ceiling of the hospital room, searching for any imperfections. To her annoyance, the ceiling was painted with clear strokes, not leaving any bumps or raised areas. A perfectly pure white.

 _They spun in dizzying circles around her, imprisoning her in a cage of light and purity. A single white butterfly landed on her chest, brushing it's wings against where her heart was. The ethereal glow left its wings to dissolve into her body. And then the other butterflies followed suit, drawing the darkness out. She felt the suffocating presence drawn out of her as she crumpled to the ground, the last thing she saw being a storm of glowing pure white butterflies._

'She's awake?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!'

Alya heard shouting from outside her door and strained to hear. After the initial yell, there was only indistinguishable murmuring, but Alya found herself hoping that Marinette would be coming soon. No such luck.

Her door slammed open, the person standing in the doorway having used an excessive amount of force. The hero that walked in was clad in a Volpina-esque suit, but he had bright red hair. His sea blue eyes burned at the sight of Alya sitting up, anger filling him. "You don't remember anything?!"

"N-no," Alya said, suddenly fearful of this rage-filled boy. "Are you Vulpin?"

He huffed. "Obviously, I am."

The door opened again, this time with a softer touch. A slender girl walked in next, her suit striped like a bumblebee. A calm expression rested upon her sharp features, a severe contrast to Vulpin. "I am Queen Bee, Alya. And-" she paused to shoot a scathing glare at Vulpin, "I came to keep Vulpin from killing you." She turned to face the fox hero. "It is not her fault that I did what I did! She was possessed!" she shouted at the hero.

Vulpin looked properly chastised by the harsh words. "But, Queenie..." his voice trailed off at the glance she shot at him.

Queen Bee sighed and walked over to Alya, letting her transformation fall in swirls of soft gold. "What do you remember?"

"Chloe?" Alya asked, surprised by the revelation that Chloe was now a heroine.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'm a heroine now. But seriously-What do you remember?"

Alya hesitated before responding, "I remember this voice speaking to me and telling me that Marinette was keeping secrets from me. I remember looking in the mirror and seeing my eyes glowing purple...and t-that's it."

"Liar."

She looked up at Chloe, hazel eyes widening with shock. "What?"

Chloe tilted her head to one side, seeming to consider what to tell her. "I was also possessed for a large portion of the battle...we were partners at that time. I didn't remember anything either after waking up from my coma, but it slowly came back to me in bursts."

"Fine...I did remember a swarm of white butterflies surrounding me and when one of them touched me I felt this suffocating pressure lift off of my chest." Alya wanted to ask about what Chloe knew, but she had so many more important questions. "Wait. When did you wake up?"

Chloe smiled, recognizing that she was finally getting somewhere with Alya. "I woke up about 2 days ago. Apparently the battle took place about a week ago, so I was asleep for about 5 days. Just about everyone is awake now, though. I know Guardian woke up before me and Nath never got hurt badly enough to require emergency treatment. Fonce got up the day before me since the lucky bastard only got hit with some lightning wave. Paon just woke up yesterday, so I wouldn't worry about being the last to wake up."

Alya bit her lip, considering the names. "What about Nino and Marinette?"

Chloe's face darkened. "Oh...Nino didn't tell you."

Vulpin stepped over to her, wrapping his arm around her as his transformation dissipated in curls of orangey light. "You don't need to talk about him, not yet."

"No. She needs to know and I need to stop blaming myself for it," Chloe said with a gusty sigh. Her baby blue eyes bored into Alya's hazel with a surprising intensity. "You hurt a lot of people as Fenwa, Alya..."

Alya furrowed her brow, curious but also not wanting to know. "How many?"

"Well, you sliced Queenie and Guardian with those freaky lightning-imbued claws. You also shot Master Fu and Paon with lightning blasts. I think you somehow released a wave of black lightning that sent Chat and Fonce flying. Oh, and you beat Ladybug up pretty badly," Nath said blithely, not seeming to care about Alya's state of mind at all.

Chloe slapped Nathanael. "Stop! I was trying to ease her into it!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir and Master Fu aren't among the people you mentioned as being awake..." Alya pointed out.

Chloe grimaced. "Chat Noir's fine. He'll probably wake up any time now. His injuries were mostly superficial, so it shouldn't be too much longer. Ladybug..."

Her hesitation spoke volumes to Alya. "What happened to Ladybug?" Alya asked, struggling to keep from panicking.

"Ladybug is in a coma," Nathanael said dryly. There was pain in his voice, but his face revealed nothing. Yet Chloe still took his unbroken hand in hers and squeezed gently, understanding that he was trying to not worry about Marinette. Alya watched their interactions and tried to match this Chloe to the one she had known...they were like two different people.

Chest heaving, Alya tried to take deep breaths. That was good news, she should be relieved. But she wasn't. Te tight expressions on Chloe and Nathanael's faces were worrisome and Alya refused to let herself hope. "What happened to Master Fu?"

Chloe winced. She had wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as possible, but she knew that if she didn't tell Alya, someone else would. Someone less considerate for Alya' feelings. "He's-" she began, but Alya was caught up in another memory, this one shown in sharp clarity.

 _She looked out through two eyes, one of them obscured by crimson. Her hand was stretched out and her mouth was twisted in a roar of anger. Lightning crackled through her arm and shot out of her palm with surprising strength. Her eyes followed the lightning to its target, an old man dressed in green. The lightning hit him squarely in the back, sending him falling forward. All around her, screams rose up like a symphony of loss as Guardian toppled to the ground. A dark-skinned boy rushed to the man's side. "Nino," a gentle voice reminded her from somewhere deep inside, "His name is Nino." But the darkness that weighed her down ignored the sweet voice and concentrated on the rush of glee that filled her at the sight of Guardian lying on the ground. She tossed her head back and laughed, a maniacal giggle that promised insanity._

Alya broke free with a scream, drawing Chloe and Nathanael's worried eyes to her. "Nonononono," she muttered, trying to piece together the memory with what she now knew. She looked up into Chloe's eyes. "Please-" she begged, "Please tell me I didn't kill him."

Chloe looked down, unable to admit the truth. So, Alya turned her pleading eyes onto Nathanael. The red-haired teen sighed, suddenly looking so much older than he was. "I'm sorry, Alya." And he truly was, for as much as he wanted to blame her for everything, she was a victim just as much as they were. "I'm so sorry."

Alya turned away from them then. "Leave...please leave me alone now." Her voice was subdued, but forceful, in every way it was a command.

Nathanael got up with Chloe and the two transformed again before walking out and leaving Alya to her tumultuous thoughts.

 _How could I have murdered someone?_

* * *

Time meant nothing after that. It blurred past Alya like a swelling wave as she tried to make sense of the things she had forgotten. No one came to visit her during this time. And if she had calculated right, there were at least 2 heroes she should expect to arrive and maybe Chat Noir as well. It was in those days that she got up from her bed and relearned how to use her muscles. Sometimes she stared at the ceiling and walls, trying desperately to find an imperfection in the flawless white. Other times she was pulled under by memories assaulting her fragile mind until she screamed. They were not good memories. Not even one.

But finally the door creaked open with a faint sound. Two boys walked in, the resemblance between them somehow emphasized by their garbs. Fonce with his violet wings and Chat Noir with his black tail.

"Hey," Alya said, her voice scratchy both from disuse and the screams that were ripped from her throat.

Chat Noir smiled at her gently even though he was leaning heavily on Fonce. "I'm sorry it took so long for us to come. Fonce told me that you woke up 2 days before me, but I wasn't fully healed so it took another 3 days before we headed to see you."

"It's fine," she said, it wasn't like she really cared.

They let down their transformations, appearing to be fully comfortable in her presence. And they would be seeing as Felix and Adrien had been friends with Alya for a good amount of time.

"Are you okay, Al?" Adrien asked, concern evident in his grass-green eyes.

She looked up at him, the faintest of sneers crossing her face. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm assuming Marinette isn't awake after all." Her words were bitter, intending to hurt.

Felix's jaw tightened at her words, the movement not going unnoticed by Alya's sharp hazel irises. Adrien, on the other hand, dropped his shoulders and sunk down to sit cross-legged on the floor. "No...she's not."

Alya sighed, a wearisome sound that came from someone who had never had hope and so were not surprised to have it taken away. "Will she ever wake up?"

Adrien bit his lip, the pain in his eyes betraying the fact that he had refused to even consider the possibility. "I hope."

"So, probably not," Alya said bitterly, drawing back in on herself once again.

"Let's go, Adrien," Felix said sharply, hoisting his little brother up and dragging him out of the room. He didn't want to have this conversation and he certainly didn't want Alya's pessimism infecting Adrien.

Quiet reclaimed the room once they left, dragging Alya back into her little place of isolation. The hospital room felt less and less like a prison as she realized that she didn't really want to escape. There was no point.

* * *

Paon was the last one to come, but he arrived with his transformation down.

"Miss Cesaire?" he asked as he entered his room.

Alya's head shot up at his voice. She hadn't expected anyone to come so soon. "Yes?"

Gabriel's face was impassive, but she suspected that he was holding back a smirk. "My name is Gabriel Agreste, but I am also known as Paon. And I am here to offer you a deal."

* * *

 **This cliffhanger is a little weak seeing as I think you're all very angry at me. I don't know, but I would be very upset at me if I was reading this. Because I got a bunch of reviews asking after Marinette and...I REVEALED NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER ABOUT MARINETTE!**

 **Eh I had fun with this chapter anyways.**

 _ **Review Question: What do you think Paon's deal is? ;)**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Ezpear : Oh...screaming...AHHHAHSHHHDUSJNSGDNJNJS**

 **Panteabooks : Um...I'm afraid I cannot give you any response besides *mwahahahahaha***

 **FaithandHope357 : There is no shame in crying! But thank you, your praise means a lot! Battle scene are difficult to write because it's hard to put them into words...**

 **Izzy : I'm afraid the cliffhangers will continue coming. This one wasn't too bad seeing as no one died or was close to dying! And thank you, I want to credit my beta with some of the idea of how Marinette purifies the butterfly.**

 **ObsidianDragon :** **I'm pretty sure serious shit has been going down for the last 5 or so chapters...**

 **And because the last chapter is, sadly, drawing near, here's a preview of Chapter 33. As of now, Chapter 33 will be the end unless I decide to stretch Chapter 32 out into multiple chapters. The thing is, I don't want to be dragging out the story purely because I don't want to let go of it, that just opens up possibilities for the story becoming dull and annoying to read AND write. However, I do have a chapter for Waves ready to go, plus a new AU, and a beginning for a new chapter of Halfway Through Heaven and Hell to post once I finish here!**

* * *

 _Chapter 33 Preview:_

 _He ran his fingers along the box's surface, brushing the dust off of the painstakingly carved engravings. He recalled the last time he had touched the box, almost 70 years ago, to place the final miraculous in the velvet interior. He remembered how each of his friends had kept their miraculouses until their deaths, never parting from the gems. And his heart hurt all over again at the memory of kissing her all too cold lips and taking her miraculous from her before she was lowered into the unyielding dirt to sleep for all eternity._

 _Bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away, he steeled himself for the task ahead. He picked up the peacock miraculous first, knowing she would not have wanted him to grieve like this for her. She would've wanted him to live. And so he braced himself for his final goodbyes to his friends, knowing that this was truly the end of an era. But his friends had lived for Paris and had died for Paris, so he would raise up a new generation to follow in their footsteps._


	30. Chapter 30: Redemption

**The first part of this chapter is what happened directly after the battle btw! Just so there's no confusion!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

 _-After the battle-_

"No!" Nathanael screamed as he watched Marinette catch the dark butterfly between her hands. He was frozen as he heard Marinette's scream of terror and pain. He didn't know what was happening. Marinette began to pulse with a pink light, but it appeared to be tugging at her, trying to pull her away; but somehow Marinette managed to stay grounded as a strange white orb surrounded her hands. Everything happened at once after that, suddenly the pink light disappeared and a glowing white butterfly fluttered out from between her hands.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," he heard her say faintly, and then the butterflies that had pulled the dark butterfly out of Fenwa reappeared in a storm of white. They tore through the city just as the "Miraculous Ladybug" charm would, repairing any damage done by the akumas. And then the butterflies passed through the heroes, trying to heal them. Yet their wounds continued to bleed, crimson still dripping onto the roof.

Nathanael felt a rustling sound touch his mind, the presence calming and soothing.

 _We cannot heal you all entirely, Mirage of Melodies. But we can send all the injured besides yourself into a slumber that will last until they are healed enough to move._

"Thank you," he whispered to the air, realizing that the butterflies must have spoken to him then.

He looked back at Marinette just in time to see her crumple like a marionette with its strings cut. "Marinette!" he called, getting to his feet unsteadily. He rushed over to her and found, to his horror, that she was badly wounded. Blood trailed from her mouth and bubbled up with each tiny rise and fall of her chest. Her arms and hands were another story. Burns started in the center of her hands, the skin peeling back to show the muscles underneath (he tried very hard not to throw up at that sight), then traveled up to halfway up her forearm. The burns grew milder as they climbed up her arms, but Nathanael was sure that there would be scarring on her hands.

 _If she survives this at all,_ he thought, grimacing at the unsettling thought.

He reached into his pocket, relieved to find his phone still intact. With shaking hands, he dialed "1 1 2."

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked.

"I need an emergency medical team to come to the top of the College Francoise Dupont immediately," Nathanael said sternly, relieved when his voice remained steady.

"May I inquire as to why?" the voice asked, a dubious note entering their question.

Nathanael scowled at the phone. "This is Vulpin, the fox hero partnered with Ladybug and Chat Noir. I have 8 injured including myself and one dead body to take care of because of the last akuma."

"I'm so sorry, Vulpin, I will send a team out now!"

With a satisfied smile, Nathanael leaned back against the side of the roof, trying to process the events of the day.

 _I didn't expect to almost die today, that's for sure_ , he mused.

Suddenly a loud voice called up to him. "Mister Vulpin? We're sending up some men to help you with the injured!"

"I'll need you to wait a moment," Nathanael said as his transformation whipped around him as if he was submerged in a growing flame. Once he was transformed he leapt off the side of the building. Vulpin landed on the ground softly, careful to avoid injuring himself further. He stalked over to the men who stood ready with a ladder. "I'll be bringing each of them down, but I first need to know that you all understand the secrecy required here. My partners and myself along with our families are protected by the masks, and we don't want innocents targeted because of our professions."

The men all nodded and the one who had called up to him earlier stepped forward. "We understand the need to keep our heroes' identities secret."

Vulpin nodded at that and then bunched his legs as he crouched low before springing up into the air. He pushed up off the buildings walls as he jumped higher and higher before he finally was back on the roof. He decided to start with the most injured, scooping Marinette up into his arms. He was extra cautious with his descent this time, gently depositing Marinette on the ground.

"This is Marinette, but you would know her as Ladybug," he said, enjoying the awe on the men's faces.

One man tried to kneel to examine her. "But she is only a teenager..." The man smoothed a stray piece of hair away from Marinette's bloodied face, a gentle and almost fatherly gesture.

"Most of us are," Vulpin said bluntly, the tiniest bit of resentment welling up at the fact that they were only teens and yet had been required to fight such a dangerous force.

He returned to the roof, bringing Adrien down next. Then Gabriel (which caused some of the men to murmur among themselves). He took extra care when he brought Chloe down, kissing her forehead as he set her down. He returned to grab Nino and then went back for Felix. When he walked over to pick up Master Fu's limp body, he lingered, trying to find the man that had inspired them all to fight in the corpse. And then when that failed he reverently delivered the dead body to the men waiting below.

"Thank you," Vulpin said to the men, and he meant it.

* * *

 _-Back to the present-_

"I have a deal for you."

The words resonated in the room, trying to pierce through the fog of Alya's confusion.

"What?" she asked. _Why would he, who I injured, want to even speak to me?_ She winced internally, her mind leaping back to when the memory of her fighting Paon had resurfaced. The brilliant sparks that had leaped off of his steel-tipped fans as they clashed with her lightning-tipped fingers. The whirl of a rainbow as the butterfly and the peacock danced in a deadly struggle. The wet sound of a bloodied form as it smacked against the pavement, sent tumbling by her own strike.

Paon noticed the flicker of panic that crossed Alya's face and he found himself smiling in spite of the severity of the moment. He reached up to unclip the striking peacock pin on his lapel. The ensuing turquoise light washed away his transformation, leaving behind an old man.

He had looked in the mirror that morning for the first time since he had woken up. To his dismay, the blonde of his hair was nearing sliver now and his skin was lined with wrinkles. Time had ravaged him throughout the years, but he had never noticed...nor cared, not until now. Even his once strong fingers trembled as he reached up to touch the peacock pin on his lapel. Duusu had popped out to speak with him then, a conversation that had weighed heavily on him.

 _"Mon Peu de Bleu...I am sorry for your injuries," she had said in her normal dulcet tones._

 _He lifted up his shirt to show her the clean white bandages wrapped around his torso. "It's not that bad anymore." He reached out a hand to stoke the brilliant crest atop Duusu's head, smiling when the kwami cooed at his ministrations._

 _But then Duusu shook off his hand, an unfamiliar weight entering her eyes. A burden that spoke of centuries with so many different peacocks, so many lost lives that she had cared for. "You know why we need to talk, yes?"_

 _Gabriel had smiled again at her, wanting to comfort the peacock kwami. "I understand, Duusu, and I will miss you greatly," he said, sadness creeping into his tone at the thought of giving up the jewel that sat on his chest._

 _"You were my greatest Paon, Gabriel. I am so proud that I had the chance to watch you grow from_

"What is this deal?" Alya asked again, a sharp edge entering her voice at the assumption that Gabriel was ignoring her.

Gabriel shot her a flinty look, keeping his air of authority around him even when dealing with Alya. "I was hoping to discuss a few things with you before that."

Alya cocked her head, showing that she was listening.

"Do you regret being Fenwa?" he asked, smirking at the horror in Alya's expression.

Alya stared at her fingers, lacing the light brown digits together. "I do."

He fully smirked then. "You have a very expressive face, liar."

"What?" Alya said, getting to her feet suddenly.

Gabriel leaned closer to Alya until she could feel the full weight of his icy stare upon her. "I said you were lying, Alya Cesaire. And despite what you may think, I am very good at spotting liars."

"So you think I don't regret being Fenwa?" Alya asked, her voice rising in volume at the absurdity of Gabriel's questions.

"You didn't love the power? You didn't enjoy the ability to soar above the clouds and feel like you were strong? You didn't feel pride in the fact that all of the miraculous heroes considered you were a serious threat? You didn't take pleasure in your ability to take down your enemies with ease?"

Alya bit her lip. She hated it, but he was right. She had not enjoyed hurting people, especially her friends, but the power had felt so good. She craved the ability to hold that same power...but only if she could do good things this time. "If I say yes will you kill me?"

A laugh erupted from Gabriel's thin lips at her blunt question. "No, no, no. I wanted to make sure your ambition was in the right place," giving her a harsh look, he continued, "some people have all the ambition and ability, but none of the necessary emotion."

"What?" Alya questioned, starting to wonder if Gabriel was a little bit crazy.

But her question was answered with the dropping of a shiny object into her hands. She looked down in wonder at the gem that she now held, her eyes tracing the smooth edges and lingering on the sparkling turquoise and green stones of the miraculous.

"It is now yours," Gabriel said, bowing slightly.

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _She felt...no...that wasn't quite right. There was no perception of touch at all, only the pulsing of being enveloped in something like a thick blanket. It surrounded her, keeping her steady._

 _She looked, but there was nothing to see. No pressure on her eyes, no colors. Only a black space that stretched on and on. But even the black was truly colorless. It was the embodiment of darkness, no color, only nothingness._

 _She strained to hear anything. Reaching out with the fragile wisps of her mind. With a flicker of shock that raced through her immobile body, she heard a rustling at the edge of her consciousness. Her mind brushing against something so pure and clean. Peace._

 _She opened her mouth, waiting for the drowning sensation to fill her up. But it never came. She was suspended in something like the velvety night sky. But it felt like being submerged in water._

 _But the rustling became louder, yet still soothing, reassuring her as she floated in this serene calm._

 _"Sleep and heal, Lady of the Skies," the papery sounds said in her mind._

 _She strained to speak, to respond to the lovely melodies, but there was no air and no sound in her star-less universe._

 _"Sleep and heal."_

 _So she shut the eyes she had opened, for they hadn't seen anything anyways._

 _She let her mouth close, for the death she had suddenly been so curious about had evaded her._

 _Her fingers stopped twitching, the sensitive fingertips unable to feel anything._

 _And as she drifted back to unawareness, she stopped trying to hear anything._

 _It was peaceful here._

 _It was good._

 _Sleep._

* * *

 **Does that count as a cliffhanger? Oh well...**

 _ **Review Question: What would you do if I killed off Marinette?**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Ezpear- I haven't exactly written the entire chapter, but it's definitely one I will be crying over.**

 **Izzy \- Does this count as more torture?**

 **Panteabooks \- There was a Marinette blurb in the beginning and end of this chapter...that is all I promised you! (Please don't kill me)**

 **SJJSpice1 \- Ok so I answered most of your questions this chapter, but if you're still confused it will be explained next chapter! And thanks, I love new readers (especially addicted ones)! ;)**

 **And GUYS OMG 260+ reviewsssss! Do you think we can make it to 300 before the end of the fanfic? Eh...probably not, but you never know! What happened to my like 7+ reviews every chapter?! T-T**

 **REMEMBER: REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!**


	31. Chapter 31: Star-less Dreams

**Early update since I'm leaving tomorrow to go to NY!**

 **I'm praying for my life at this point...**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

 _Awake._

 _Darkness again._

 _She opened her eyes, forgetting about the nothingness that greeted her._ _And then the colorless universe began to slip away, dripping through her fingers like water and draining down into some other plane of reality._

 _A burning rosy light greeted her eyes, temporarily blinding her as she fought to see once again._

 _"Why did you not accept me?" a gentle voice asked from within the rosy light. It tugged gently at her consciousness, fading with the lingering feeling of disappointment._

 _She opened her mouth to croak out a reply, but then the great star-less sky rushed upwards again and drowned her in her own uncertainty. She felt for a moment that she had forgotten something...but she soon forgot that as well._

 _And then the light shone painfully bright and she returned to reality for a moment, the only thing she saw being a pair of concerned hazel eyes, brimming with tears._

 _"Please come back to us," whispered a caramel-y voice as it pleaded to her unmoving body._

 _The words came to the tip of her tongue, rolling off in a murmur of syllables. "You are safe now, my friend." The only words that she could muster in her state, the last words for a while._

 _Sleep lulled her back towards it again, enveloping her in its soft tendrils._

 _It was safe here._

* * *

Alya stared at Marinette's limp body, face oddly pale at the sight of her best friend hooked to so many different beeping machines.

"Please come back to us," she whispered, hazel eyes tearing up at the thought of possibly losing Marinette.

But then Marinette's huge blue eyes, startlingly sky blue against her pale skin, opened sharply. Her eyes sought out Alya's, meeting them and filling with relief. Marinette's eyes fluttered shut just as quickly as they had opened, but she muttered a short phrase that Alya barely managed to hear.

"You are safe now, my friend," the petite girl whispered as she succumbed to her coma once again.

It was like a burden had been lifted off her chest at those precious words. Alya reached over and laid a hand on top of Marinette's folded fingers gently.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Roused._

 _She took a breath, forgetting that her chest did not rise, her lungs did not inflate, air did not exist._

 _Eyes shooting open, she glanced around her, seeing nothing but the same colorless existence as always._

 _She tried to calm her racing heartbeat...except she had no heartbeat. Everything was still and quiet in this little pocket of universe that she floated in. She toed the line between living and dying, always leaning over to look at each side._

 _Concentrating, she tried to move her hand. The fingers twitched feebly before falling still once again, yet another reminder that this was unnatural._

 _Her ears reached for the comforting whispers of the butterflies, reassured by their presence. It was only that that kept her sane in this dark place. She could listen to their melodies forever._

 _They sang of heroes, flashing colors and dark lightning. They spun a tale about a girl who was ordinary, but also extraordinary. She commanded fortune at her fingertips and freed the slaves from their torment. Alongside her was her lover, a creature of darkness and destruction that kept her balanced. And working with them was the mirage master, creating illusory images in the air with his music. The kind and hardworking girl that moved as swiftly as the wind. A pale boy who they sung of as their master, the butterfly commander. Their songs rose to a forte with clashing notes that created a vivid image of turquoise feathers and icy eyes. And then the song descended into a dirge-like melody when the eldest of them all, their master, fell and did not rise. The butterflies sang of light that banished the darkness, all contained within the first girl. Ordinary and yet not._

 _It was all too familiar for her as she listened in her solitude. Something in her mind tried to remember, grasping for the threads of memory that would complete the puzzle._

 _"Sleep and remember, Lady of the Skies," the butterflies whispered, their hauntingly familiar song drawing to a close, "Sleep and remember."_

 _And so she slipped back into her trance._

 _For it was quiet here._

 _It was so very quiet._

* * *

Nathanael and Chloe sat together, watching Marinette for any sign of movement.

Long minutes that turned into hours passed as they sat, willing their friend to move. Willing her to open her eyes and laugh, reassuring them that she was well.

Chloe sniffled quietly, trying to hide her teary eyes from Nathanael. But he knew and pulled her close to him, comforting her in his own way.

A twitch of those slim fingers. The tiniest of movements.

But Chloe's eyes leapt to the digits, eyes flooding with hope. Hope that she would have the chance to apologize to Marinette and beg for forgiveness. "She's alive," Chloe breathed, her emotions overwhelming her. That little movement was confirmation that the heart monitor could not give them.

Nathanael merely nodded, keeping a stoic expression on his face like a mask. Hiding the shy boy that wanted to cry. Protecting the blonde in his arms that he wanted to hide away from the world. At that moment, he needed to be strong. And yet he was flooded with an emotion that was simultaneously happiness and relief.

 _She's alive._

* * *

 _Aware._

 _Her eyes fluttered open to find herself still suspended in this time-independent universe._

 _But the whispers of the butterflies touched her mind again, each sound like rustling paper. The words brushed against her awareness like a mother's hand stroking her head._

 _Comfort._

 _"You must try to wake now, Lady of the Skies," they told her. They did not plead, such things were beyond them. Instead it was a gentle order, one that caused her to reach out._

 _Her fingers twitched, suddenly feeling something scratchy against them. A rough cloth. She ran her hands along the cloth, fascinated by her own sensation of touch._

 _A sterile scent assaulted her nose suddenly, the harsh smell irritating her now overly sensitive nostrils. And yet the discomfort did not bother her, too excited was she that she was finally able to smell anything._

 _Encouraged by her successes, she concentrated, reaching for snippets of sound that floated around her._

 _"Why isn't she awake?"_

 _"Is she ever going to wake up?"_

 _Frightened voices._

 _Pain._

 _Light._

 _Broken._

 _A body crashing to the ground._

 _Crimson blood splattering against her skin._

 _Glowing purple eyes that bored into her soul._

 _A black butterfly that faded to white._

 _A pulsating pink light._

 _She screamed, mind unable to handle the sudden stress on her senses. Memories broke through the barrier of her peace, threatening to shatter her mind._

 _But then she felt the soothing touch of the butterflies' voices, calming her and chasing away the pain she remembered._

 _"Sleep a little longer, Lady of the Skies," they whispered, "Let your mind heal."_

 _So she relaxed, unseeing eyes shutting once again._

 _It is quiet here._

 _It is undisturbed._

* * *

Felix held Marinette's hand as she began to move in her sleep. Her free hand moved against the blankets, sliding against them as if she was trying to get up. Her nostrils flared and he watched her face contort slightly before relaxing.

His grip tightened as he tried not to hope too much. He didn't want to break again. And so he merely watched her restless moments, holding his breath.

And then she screamed, a long piercing note that reminded him all too much of her pained cries when Fenwa stabbed her.

He hurried to stroke her face, long pale fingers brushing hair away from her forehead.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly to her, "you're doing so well, sweet." He kissed her pale forehead, lips a ghostly touch on her skin.

Her face relaxed again and a soft expression that was almost a smile spread across her face.

Felix smiled despite himself, reassured that she was at least still fighting to return to them.

* * *

 _Pain._

 _Echoing fragments._

 _She was reluctant to open her eyes again. Reluctant to see the nothingness and be unable to leave it._

 _But more than that she was afraid of what would happen. The pain that had flooded through her being was not something she wanted to experience again._

 _But, albeit reluctantly, she forced her eyes open and gazed out into the starless sky that she had become so familiar with._

 _"Lady of the Skies, you must try to wake again." The butterflies were insistent, their minds fluttering almost anxiously. But she knew they were not truly worried._

 _She felt the wanting to escape from the prison of mind she had erected for herself, but there was still the fear. Fear of pain and her memories. The images that had flashed through her mind had been filled with clarity, all too vivid._

 _Living through it once had been hard enough._

* * *

Adrien watched Marinette as she tossed and turned on the scratchy hospital sheets. Her brow was furrowed, skin pasty pale, but she had never looked more beautiful to him. She groaned suddenly, a low pain-filled noise that sent him rushing to her side. He brushed her hair away from her slightly sweaty forehead, wincing at the feverish heat that radiated off of her.

"Please come back to us," he said, green eyes suspiciously bright with held-back tears, "Please come back to me."

She mumbled an incoherent jumble of words that he could not understand the meaning of. Yet it comforted him to know that she was at least still alive.

He looked at her hands, running his thumb gently over the ropy scars that now covered her small palms. The doctors had said that there was no nerve or muscle damage, but the scars would probably never fade away. It wasn't like he cared...she was still perfect.

And it wasn't like he was completely whole anymore. He lifted up his shirt, staring once again at the black lines that twisted along his skin; lightning-shaped lines formed a tattoo-like imprint on his right side. The scars were strange, a result of the magic that he had been struck by.

 _At least it looks cool._

He dropped the hem of his shirt and stood up, turning to the door. He looked over his shoulder as he left, a faint smile spreading across his face at Marinette's slumbering face. But the expression was quickly replaced with something sadder, his eyes darkening. "Come back to me, M'Lady."

* * *

 _Turmoil._

 _Anxiety._

 _She opened her eyes, shocked at the roiling emotions she felt coming from one of the butterflies. She had thought they were not enslaved to baser emotions like fear._

 _"We swore to free you, for you freed us," said one lone rustling voice. And then in the great expanse of nothingness where she floated, a butterfly flickered into existence. It fluttered towards her, snowy white wings beating the air softly._

 _A shadow of darkness seemed to coat the butterfly for a moment, but she could see through it. From somewhere deep inside, she recalled seeing the same butterfly, but all in black with menace dripping from its honeyed words._

 _The pure white wings of the butterfly brushed against her cheek, granting her sight into her memories._

 _There was no more pain, for the purified butterfly only saw the final moments of the battle._

 _The lure of death._

 _The orb of glowing white fire._

 _A sweet voice bidding it adieu._

 _A small figure crumpling to the ground._

 _She pulled back from the butterfly then, body responding to her commands at last._

 _"No," she breathed, words finally escaping her lips._

 _The violent white light glowed into existence, yanking her out of her peace._

 _White._

* * *

A dull droning sound filled the hospital room, replacing the once steady beeping.

* * *

 **Yes, yes I know. I'm awesome. Thank you very much for your applause.**

 _ **Review Question: Do you think Marinette will die? And if so, on a scale of 1 to 10, how angry are you at me?**_

 **Also, thanks so much for all the reviews! I was impressed by getting 14 in just over a day and very very happy! We might make it to 300 before the end! Only 24 to go!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest : That's a scary threat T-T**

 **Izzy : Lol at least there's a cliffhanger here. **

**Ezpear : Aw thanks, more pain to come!**

 **Panteabooks : I don't want to make anybody sad, but we'll have to see next chapter.**

 **SJJSpice1 : Honestly, I think Alya would make a very good Peacock! Also I hope this chapter helped more with your confusion.**

 **VioletLady13 : I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I choose to not respond to your incomplete threat...**

 **Ladybug02 : Thanks!**

 **TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings : Well, that was very specific...be careful though, we wouldn't want Hawkmoth to akumatize any upset fanfiction readers!**

 **Guest : It's so cute that you're still reviewing to old chapters instead of issuing death threats to me. It's a refreshing change.**

 **Thederpypikachu98 : Thank you so much! It makes my day to read reviews like yours! Also, I like how you understood how each character would react...because we all know Chloe would be devastated.**

 **Screemnigcheesepuff : Welcome to Wings! And if it makes you feel any better, there are more chapters than I expected...so maybe more like 34. In which case we have three chapters after this!**

 **Guest : The Valentine's Day special has been up since February 14th lol. Also, I'm honored that you want to make a comic of Wings so go ahead, thanks for asking! Luv ya **


	32. Chapter 32: Awakening Trust

**Please don't kill me!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfky**

The droning tone from the heart monitor rolled on and on, detecting a failure of Marinette's heart. Unable to detect the magic that was actually breaking her free from her self-imposed prison.

There was a loud sound, a fizzling of sparks and a loud crack as the machine broke. Sparks sprayed off of the wreckage of the heart monitor, effectively silencing any and all sounds from the machine.

* * *

She had seen nothing in her sleep. Beautiful, blessed nothingness.

Her awakening was painfully bright, searing itself into her memory.

The first thing she saw was pink, thick scars of healed flesh stretching across her palms. She stared at her hands, turning the appendages over and staring at the scars that began in her palm and twisted upward. There was a strange beauty to them, a reminder of her victory.

Marinette looked up from the violent scars, eyes scanning the whitewashed walls of the room she was in. She scowled, annoyed with the white somehow. She wanted to go back to her blissful colorless coma. She didn't want to be back in the painful world. A spike of fear

"Are they all dead?" she whispered, allowing her voice time to adjust back to speaking.

The door slammed open and a tall figure rushed in. Panicked green eyes swept across the room, having been informed of the heart machine's failure and had assumed the worst. And then their eyes locked with Marinette's, suddenly lighting up with an ecstatic emotion. "Marinette!" they cried, running and wrapping their arms around her.

She pulled away from them instinctively, her mind taking a second to recognize the blond that was hugging her. "Adrien," she breathed, eyes filling with tears, "Adrien, Adrien, Adrien."

She broke into choked laughter as she cried, burying her face in his chest.

He clutched her as if she was his lifeline, crying into her silky navy hair. "I was so worried about you," he said, tears blurring his vision.

Marinette pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, bringing his forehead down to rest against hers.

"You were in that coma for a month, Princess!" he choked out.

Marinette, slightly thrown by the sheer length of time, only closed her eyes shut tightly. "Never again, chaton," she breathed, her warm breath ruffling the golden hair around his ears.

Adrien held Marinette tightly, praying that this was real and not a dream. He had had enough of the wrenching dreams where Marinette woke up only for him to wake and find her still dead to the world. But the sensation of holding her petite form, the slightly rougher skin that formed her scars, her breath kissing his skin...those were real. "I love you so much, M'Lady," he whispered, pulling back to kiss the corner of her mouth.

Marinette was tempted to roll her eyes at him, but she pushed down the urge, preferring to lean forward herself and kiss him soundly on the lips. She heard his surprised slight intake of breath, but ignored it, taking her time to enjoy their closeness.

Yet the tender moment was shattered with a loud voice yelling, "WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME SHE WAS AWAKE?" A chorus of shrill voices could be heard from outside the door as several people began to talk rather angrily.

Adrien and Marinette leapt apart, blushing. He wouldn't meet her eyes, aggravating Marinette. But she was more concerned about the voices she had heard.

 _Definitely Chloe and Alya...and I think Felix was yelling too?_

Alya came rushing in, tears streaming down her cheeks as she lunged forward to hug Marinette. "Thank god," she muttered over and over again, her own personal mantra, "Thank god you're okay."

Chloe joined in the hug, kneeling on the bed to wrap her arms around the two. "We were all so worried!"

Marinette laughed, her eyes blurry with tears. "I'm sorry guys, I love you all so much." And it was like she couldn't get enough of them. She wanted to trap their smiles in jars so that she could treasure them forever. But she settled for memorizing the exact way Alya's eyes crinkled when she grinned and the way Chloe's nose scrunched up when she laughed. She didn't want to forget a single moment of this day.

Felix coughed awkwardly from where he stood in the doorway and everyone turned to see him, Nathanael, Nino, and Gabriel crowding the hallway as they waited to see Marinette.

"Sorry guys!" Marinette shouted, head spinning with laughter and euphoria. She gestured for them to enter, filling the room until there was barely room to move. Each member of the hero team took their time to hug Marinette and cry with her as they were so relieved. So happy that she had finally returned to them, body and soul intact.

The battle they had been through together had effectively shattered any tensions between the group, bonding them in a way that was indescribable. Marinette could barely remember not being able to read Chloe's emotions based off of her facial movements. It was as if they had been friends for years rather than enemies.

Marinette reached for Felix's hand, squeezing it gently. She had felt even before this that she could read his mind, and that had not changed. That, at least, was the same.

Felix held Marinette's hand, not feeling any romantic interest in her anymore, only the closeness of a brother. He knew from the tightness of her jaw that she was uncomfortable with all the changes in her world, but that she was determined to not let it show. He chuckled inwardly at that last realization, for she had already failed in that respect.

"You've been gone for a month, it's only natural that things would have changed," Felix whispered, dipping his head down to breathe the words into Marinette's ear.

She tensed, realizing that he had perfectly interpreted what she had been thinking. But she relaxed quickly because it was Felix, she trusted him. "That doesn't make it any better," she muttered under her breath quietly so that only Felix could hear.

He smiled slightly at that, amused by the newfound cynicism Marinette had unleashed. Felix chose to not respond, knowing all too well the pain of returning to a life that had moved on without you. He only squeezed her hand once, tightening his grip on the pale appendage to show that he was not going to leave her.

Marinette looked down at their joined hands for a moment, confusion passing across her face before vanishing. She looked up at where Adrien stood and smiled sweetly at him, dispelling the dark look of jealousy in his green eyes. She tried to convey wordlessly that Adrien was the one she was smiling for, the only one she would smile for.

And it sort of worked, at least to the point where his eyes cleared up a little bit. Adrien looked away, locking onto Gabriel sitting on a chair, looking years older than the last time he had seen him.

"Father?"

Gabriel looked up, smiling faintly at the confusion in his son's voice. He had wondered how long it would take for someone to notice. "Yes, Adrien?"

"Where is your pin?" Adrien wasn't sure what to make of the complicated look in his father's eyes at his question.

Gabriel got to his feet slowly, walking over to sit down heavily on the bed. He smiled indulgently at all of them, hoping that his attitude would keep this situation from escalating. "I have retired," he announced, loving the weight that tumbled off his shoulders at the proclamation. No more heroic responsibilities, no more bratty children to teach, no more guilt over being unable to save the ones he loved.

"What?" responded a chorus of voices, almost everyone shocked. Only Alya and Marinette were unsurprised; Alya because, of course, she was the new peaock, and Marinette because she had seen the regret in Gabriel's eyes every time he was suited up. She knew that some experience had made him feel unworthy and unsure.

"Who did you choose as your successor?" Marinette asked calmly, reminding her fellow heroes that her question was more important than their indignation.

Realizing that Marinette had already figured out the situation, Gabriel smirked a little bit. _Leave it to Ladybug to always be one step ahead._ He opened his mouth, hoping suddenly that he had not made a mistake, "I have asked Miss Alya to serve in my place as the next chosen of the peacock."

Silence greeted his statement, filling the room with a new tension.

"What?" Nathanael finally asked, venom laced through his words, "you want the girl who tried to kill all of us to work with us?"

Chloe flicked his forehead, although it was obviously not very hard. "Alya was a victim, Nath, just like the rest of us!"

"That doesn't change the fact that it was her hands that cut, shot, and hurt us." Nathanael was blunt, just as Trixx had taught him to be. Laying the problem out in the open and defining it to share with others.

Adrien's bow furrowed. He had forgiven Alya with ease, but Nathanael was right in pointing out the mistrust that could grow within the team. Turning to his father, he asked, "Why her?"

Gabriel's lips twitched upward, but he quickly hid the emotion. "Miss Cesaire has shown that she was able to handle power well. Peacocks bear a heavy burden when it comes to power and Alya is well prepared for this."

"Power corrupted her!" Nathanael burst out. It wasn't that he didn't like Alya, he just didn't trust her. "I think you all forget that while everyone was fighting, I was unable to join in. I **watched** the battle happen. Chloe, she managed to keep from being entirely corrupted. She fought the butterfly's control!"

Chloe got up, eyes filling with a cold fury. "I think you forget, Nathanael, that I was there the entire time as well. You say that Alya did not fight? Well, then. You. Are. Wrong." She hissed out the last part and everyone cringed slightly, seeing the faintest echo of purple around her eyes. "Fenwa tried to strangle me the first time we met. But when I shot her, Alya broke free. The only reason she was pushed back under was because the butterfly tortured both of us. I remember throwing up at the sight of Alya writhing on the ground with agony, pleading for me to help her. But I was unable to."

The room grew quiet at Chloe's words.

Nino broke the silence with his own opinion. "We view the once akumatized citizens as innocent, correct?"

"Yes," a smile could be heard in Marinette's voice when she responded. She knew exactly what Nino's argument would be.

"Then why aren't we considering Alya innocent? She was an akumatized citizen herself."

Nathanael opened his mouth to argue, but then realized that there was no good argument. He himself had been an akuma at one point, but no one had held it against him afterward.

Marinette leaned forward, a twist of her lips being the only thing that betrayed her emotions. "Everyone in this room, barring Gabriel, Adrien, and I, has been an akuma at some point. But now you are heroes, trying to save others who go down the same path as you." She grinned, "And I think Alya will make an amazing peacock."

Adrien added his own piece, agreeing wholeheartedly with Marinette. "We are all scarred from the events of the butterfly," he lifted his shirt and showed the room the twisting scars on his torso, "but we are stronger because of it. We have learned because of it. I also think that we should trust Alya in this."

Felix nodded, not needing to share his opinion. They all knew what was right. Marinette climbed out of bed, leaning heavily on Felix. She had no doubt that Alya would join them in their battle for a better Paris, a better world. No one would argue with that.

Marinette looked around the room, seeing how everyone's eyes leapt to her. She basked in the feeling of her team. They were stronger together, and she would lead them until the end.

"We are heroes, not gods. We help, not hurt. We will never stop, not until death. We are the Miraculous."

* * *

Seven silhouettes could vaguely be seen standing on the top of the Agreste Mansion. Theories and rumors coiled around them like Chat Noir's tail, but the one thing every Parisian citizen could agree on was that they were the guardian angels on Paris, despite the inky black wings on Ladybug's back. Forever watching and protecting the famed city.

* * *

 **And with that, this arc is over! I think that was a pretty epic arc ending, but that might just be me. However, don't worry, guys! There are two chapters to go in this story and you won't want to skip them!**

 _ **Review Question: I don't know, just pour out your relief that Marinette isn't dead. Also, what kinds of Miraculous fanfiction do you like best? Just seeing since I'll be looking to start something new in a few weeks. ;)**_

 **Guys, thanks for 288 reviews! Only 12 away from 300 and I'm actually thinking that we might get there before the last chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ezpear: And now?**

 **SJJSpice1: Thanks for always enthusiastically waiting for the next chapter!**

 **Panteabooks: I want to take a moment and thank you for being so understanding, that's something that every fanfiction writer loves to hear!**

 **ChocPretzelYT: Aww, I love you thanks for that!**

 **Screemnigcheesepuff: I don't want to end this story either, but everything comes to end at some point. Plus I think people would get bored if I milked this story (and I would get bored of writing it)**

 **Firstiwilleatthesebeans: I'm basically a spider.**

 **Obsidiandragon182005: Welcome back, I missed your reviews! I'm pretty sure "trippy" would be my middle name if it wasn't already Elizabeth...**

 **Izzy: Lol you guessed wrong.**

 **AvidReader: I'm guessing that after chapter 31 you weren't thinking it was so "sweet" anymore. However, I try to save my horror side for Guilty as Charged (one-shots where death is prevalent).**

 **CLIFFHANGER: I LOVE YOUR GUST REVIEW NAME**

 **TheDreamerofImpossibleThings: ;) you never know**

* * *

 _Chapter 34 Preview:_

 _A man walked down the cobbled Parisian streets, his feet finding purchase in the old familiar paths. The sidewalks had never needed to be replaced, even as Paris grew and changed through the years. The sidewalks were the one constant in the old man's ever-changing world. He took a deep breath, tilting his head back to gaze up into the sky. It was cold, the night air carrying a slight bite with it. Winter would be coming soon. He breathed out, watching the small furls of breath unfold in the air, dancing in steamy curls. And then he lowered his head and continued at his original pace, not trying to get anywhere at a any particular time._

 _His old eyes finally found the door to a dusty shop, a place that was famous for its antique and valuable contents. He reached over and pulled out a CD, brushing off the thin layer of dust that sat on top of it. The worn label merely read "Forever," an innocuous title that had drawn many to it._

 _It was a famous song, well known as it was released after the defeat of Hawkmoth years ago. The old man walked over to an old CD player, sliding the disk inside and waiting for the music to play._


	33. Chapter 33: Passing Years

**And so begins the beginning of the end.**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Marinette gazed fondly at the collection of photographs scattered across her wall, forming a mismatched collage of memories. She grabbed a chair and walked over to one particularly amusing photo, climbing up carefully so that she could get a better look. Tikki floated behind her, watching to make sure she wouldn't fall. Marinette's small hands shook, wrinkled and dotted with darker spots, as she gently touched the surface of the photograph.

It showed the seven heroes and Gabriel standing together, each making their "superhero pose." It was especially ridiculous seeing as they were all wearing fancy dresses and tuxedoes, having been at a wedding. Alya and Nino's wedding to be exact.

* * *

 _Alya and Nino had chosen to have their wedding on the roof of the College Francoise DuPont, deciding that the location was perfect for their big day. There were still blackened marks on the concrete, a reminder of all that had happened there. But now they were washing away the bad memories associated with this roof, replacing them with the new._

 _Alya and Nino held hands, staring dreamily into each other's eyes as they recited their vows._

 _Gabriel, of course, was officiating. At the reception, Adrien had confronted his father and teasingly made fun of him for crying, a claim that Gabriel vehemently denied. Marinette only giggled, having seen the man attempt to discreetly wipe away his tears when Nino and Alya kissed._

 _"It's okay to cry, Dad, it is a special day after all," she said, hugging the older man._

 _Gabriel's eyes grew slightly misty at Marinette's use of "Dad," but he smiled at her, forcing the tears away. "I'm telling you, I didn't cry!"_

 _Nathanael interrupted their joking conversation, rushing up to Marinette with a harried expression on his face. "Mari, Phillipe ran off and I can't find him! Chloe will kill me if I lost him!" he said, breathing hard in between sentences._

 _Marinette laughed at her old friend. "Did you check the kitchen? You know how much Phillipe loves his sweets!"_

 _"Thanks, Mari!" Nathanael shouted, already rushing off to look._

 _Gabriel looked down at his daughter in law with a wistful expression on his face. "Are you and Adrien planning on having little ones any time soon?"_

 _Marinette just winked at him before hurrying off at a shout from Alya._

 _"Is that a yes?" Gabriel shouted after her, before Alya shouted for him to come over as well. He walked over and looked around at the other seven people that were watching him expectantly. "What?"_

 _"We're going to take photos now!" Nino told him, a broad smile seemingly permanently fixed on his face._

 _That was when they had posed jokingly in their respective superhero poses, taking a few more normal photos as well, but all of them laughing the entire time._

* * *

Marinette smiled fondly at the memory.

"I miss them, Tikki," she said, turning to look at the red kwami.

Tikki smiled at her chosen, "The best times are always the ones we long for the most."

Marinette shook her head ruefully at Tikki's cryptic words before moving over to look at the next framed picture. This photo was one of her favorites, a beautiful image of her, Adrien, and newborn babies, Emma and Louis, in the hospital.

* * *

 _Marinette lay on the cold hospital bed, the hard mattress digging into her spine. But she ignored the discomfort, more focused on the rippling pain of her contractions. She gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out at the tearing agony. She had known much worse pain than this and this pain would provide her with the greatest happiness of her life. With one last heaving push that sent a scream pushing at her tightly closed lips, her joy and happiness slid out from her._

 _Panting, she received a few minutes respite from the pain before it overtook her again. Another bundle slid out from her, entering the world with a powerful cry that ripped from its tiny lungs._

 _She leaned her head back on her pillow, letting her sweat-drenched body relax into the bed in the white-washed maternity ward. Marinette didn't have to wait long before her freshly cleaned son and daughter were in her arms. The girl's eyes stared up at her with an apparent curiosity, the unusual pale green color of them trying to read her mother._ _The boy's eyes were clenched shut, but when she touched his nose in wonder, he opened his giant eyes. They were a jewel toned color, something more closely resembling an amazonite stone. The turquoise colored eyes were quickly scrunched up as the infant let loose a screech. Marinette passed her daughter over to Adrien so that she could more easily lean over to kiss her son's forehead and rock him back and forth soothingly._

 _"It's okay, Louis, Mommy won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe," Marinette murmured, entranced by her beautiful child._

 _Adrien pressed a kiss to the newborn's head as well, whispering, "Daddy loves you so much." And then turning to Marinette, he kissed her cheek, overcome with adoration for his wife. "They're so beautiful."_

 _She hummed, tilting her head back to accept another kiss on her lips. "They're ours."_

* * *

She loved her children so much, along with the children of all of the other heroes. She remembered rushing to the hospital for both Chloe and Alya when they decided to go into labor at the same time. Laughing to herself, she recalled how it had seemed like the two women were racing to give birth first. And then a year later they had all been going to the hospital for the birth of Felix's daughter. Felix had married Marinette's cousin, Bridgette, the two instantly falling in love when Bridgette had visited from China. Bridgette chose to move to Paris to be with Felix, and the two had named their first daughter, Brigitte, after Felix's late mother. It had been ironic to all of them that Felix's wife and mother had such similar names, a interesting coincidence.

Letting a wheezing cough out, Marinette got off the chair slowly and pushed it over again, climbing back up to look at the next photo. Tears began to form in her eyes at the image of 6 people placing flowers gently onto three graves. Two of them were larger, with a smaller one in between them.

* * *

 _"Please, you have to let us in their rooms!" Marinette screamed, trying to push the nurse aside, trying to get to her friends._

 _The nurse just glared at the short wasian girl, steely-eyed. "We aren't letting anyone in. Plus, you aren't medically trained, you wouldn't be able to help them."_

 _Marinette scoffed, reaching into her pocket. She brought out her doctor badge, displaying it in front of the nurse. "I can assure you that I am medically trained, but that is not why I need to be let in."_

 _The nurse still refused to back down, not even acting mollified after seeing the badge. "And why is that?"_

 _Glaring harshly at the stubborn nurse, Marinette reached for her transformation. She hated doing this, had only needed to a few times. But her magic could be the only thing that could save them. Pink sparks flared around her in a brilliant wave, leaving Ladybug standing before the nurse. "Because I can help."_

 _Glaring back just as harshly, the nurse folded her arms. "Being a super heroine does not make you helpful, now get out before I am forced to call security."_

 _Grumbling, Marinette released her transformation and walked out of the hospital. Fear curdled her stomach, filling her mouth with a sour taste. She snuck into an alley and retransformed, using her yoyo to haul herself up to the window, only for the same nurse to walk in and lock the window down, glaring at Ladybug._

 _Ladybug flew back down, unhappy with the situation. She resigned herself to sleeping in the waiting room as the rest of her friends filed in. All of them tried their own little tricks on the nurse, but all of them were refused entrance. So they waited and waited, praying that their friends were okay._

 _It wasn't until the afternoon of the next day that the nurse walked over to them. But this time, instead of grumpiness, her eyes were saddened. "I regret to inform you that Chloe, Nathanael, and Phillipe Kurtzberg have left us. I am sorry for your loss."_

 _Marinette let out a wail of disbelief, her eyes filling with tears. "NO!"_

 _She sank to the ground, sobbing into her palms. Alya went to wrap her arms around Marinette, the two girls both crying. Bridgette soon joined them in the tear-fest, the three of them all weeping profusely. Adrien was stunned, his mind trying to process the loss of his best girl friend. The girl he had grown up with, his first friend. He got up unsteadily and fell to his knees next to Marinette, pulling her to his chest. It wasn't long before Felix and Nino joined them._

 _"They were so young," Marinette choked out, "and Phillipe was only a child!"_

 _Nino tried his best to comfort the group, despite the tears blurring his own vision. "Shhh, at least they died together," he said soothingly, attempting to reassure them. Felix merely crouched beside them, his stoic face a mask to hide his own grief._

 _"It's ironic," Alya sniffled, "they were superheroes who'd risked death so many times and a stupid car crash killed them."_

* * *

Marinette wiped away her tears, pain lancing through her heart at the memory of the day when they had lost their bee and fox.

Tikki flew to nuzzle Marinette's cheek fondly. "They died peacefully, Mari."

"I know...I just wish they had lived..." Marinette choked out. She moved to the next photo, hoping for something happier. She smiled fondly at the sight of Jacques and Harmony and their child. Felix's son, Jacques, had married Nino and Alya's daughter, Harmony, a match that she still found amusing. They had a kid of their own now, the lively 7-year-old always making Marinette feel old. And standing beside them was Melody and Louis, Alya and Nino's other daughter had married her son on one of the happiest days of her life. Her son had grown up into such an excellent young man.

The next frame was of Emma, laughing and dancing around with another pretty girl, her best friend, Marissa. Emma, to Marinette's disappointment, was unmarried as of the moment. She supposed that it wasn't all that unusual for a 32-year-old to not yet be married, but Marinette couldn't help but worry. Emma's blond hair was braided back in a loose French braid that hung over her shoulder, a freckled grin splitting her stunning features. She was such a contrast to her quiet brother. Louis was shy, dark-haired, and calm in personality. The polar opposite to his twin.

 _I've grown old._ And she had, the years had flown past her in a stream of love and beautiful memories. She, Alya, Felix, and Nino were the only heroes left, still defending Paris. It was unusual, yes, for four people in their 70s to be fighting like they were, but the suits acted to partially de-age them. When they were transformed, it was as if they were still in their 50s. Of course, Nino always looked like he was 50, something Marinette and Alya found completely unfair even though they knew it was the turtle's power of extreme longevity. Felix didn't really care about his age, only Marinette made him feel anything anymore. Marinette smiled softly at the thought of her basically-brother, he had kept her going after Adrien's passing, had kept her sane and anchored her to the world. She only wished that she had been able to do the same for him when Bridgette died about a year before Adrien. But at that time, Adrien was the most important thing to her, she could never have devoted such time and love to another. And yet, Marinette supposed that it had worked out in the end.

* * *

 _"Live, M'Lady," he had whispered raspily from his hospital bed._

 _Marinette was confused, not quite understanding what her love meant. "What do you mean, Adri?"_

 _Adrien smiled slowly, the faint wrinkles that decorated his permanently tanned skin stretching tighter. He knew that Marinette would deny ever thinking it, but he needed to make sure. "Marinette, love, I need you to live on once I'm gone."_

 _She bit her lip, mind refusing to accept it. "You aren't leaving me anytime soon, chaton," she cooed gently, rubbing her fingers over Adrien's knuckles._

 _"Stop lying to yourself, princess...I don't want to leave you either, but there is only so much that I can do," he said in a slightly stronger voice, determined to get it through his wife's thick skull before he passed. For he could feel darkness pressing in on him, feel his soul already starting to detach._

 _She broke down and wept. She hated hearing speak in absolutes like that. "I'm going to miss you..."_

 _"I'll be waiting for you, Mari. Forever and always, you are my partner in life and death." And then he smiled brightly, his eyes focusing on something that Marinette could not see. "I can see the light calling to me, princess. The miraculous is coming for me, to draw me out of this life and into the next."_

 _She squeezed his hand, hard._

 _His eyes leapt back to her, refocusing suddenly. "I love you, m'lady. And I will wait for you," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. Just like he had done the first time. And then he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling so so tired. "Forever and always..."_

 _"We are partners in life and in death," Marinette whispered, finishing his statement from earlier. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of his face smoothing out and the feeling of his hand going limp in hers. A physical pain ripped through her chest, the sign of her soulmate passing away. Her Chat Noir's time had come._

 _She fell to her knees and buried her face in his still chest. She breathed in deeply, trying to brand his smell into her memory, the way he felt. She refused to forget him..._

 _"I love you, chaton, Adrien."_

* * *

Marinette suddenly heard an alarm ring from somewhere in the city, causing her to sigh heavily. Her transformation rippled around her, settling over her comfortingly. She felt her skin tighten, bones harden, muscles strengthen, hair thicken as the suit brought her back to a better fighting state.

Ladybug looked at her collection of photos one last time before her wings whirred to life and carried her out the window.

Her scarred hands still spun a yoyo as quickly as always, wrapping the robber up with practiced ease. She knocked him out with a simple direct hit to his skull, almost missing the challenge of battling akumas. But she immediately regretted the thought and smiled at Paona reassuringly, knowing that her best friend still woke up screaming every night as memories of her time as Fenwa haunted her. She squeezed Fonce's hand lightly before returning to her home, intent on examining the remainder of her vast photo collection.

But she had scarcely passed the threshold of her door when she collapsed, darkness overwhelming her.

* * *

 _Awake._

 _Marinette opened her eyes to nothingness. A comforting floating existence that she remembered from her teenage years._

 _She strained her ears for the songs of the butterflies, wondering if they were still with her even now._

 _"Sleep, Lady of the Skies. You have earned your rest," the papery voices whispered, cocooning her in a sense of love and satisfaction. "We will guide you to your final rest, just as you lea us to ours."_

 _Marinette's lips lifted up at the corners, feeling utterly at home in this place._

 _A gentle rosy light began to glow softly in the deep nothingness, calling Marinette home._

 _Marinette found herself able to move again, lifting up each foot as she took shaky steps towards the light. She could hear the voices of her predecessors beckoning her to join them. "You have served your people well, Ladybug, now come and sleep knowing that they are protected."_

 _So, Marinette reached out a hand to the light and felt that sense of belonging flood over her._

 _She took a deep breath, although her lungs no longer needed it, and stepped forward, returning home at last._

 _White._

* * *

 ***sigh***

 **I find it kind of ironic that just 1 chapter ago I was keeping Marinette alive after an almost fatal battle, but this chapter I'm killing her off. I thought that this death was deserved for Marinette, she deserved something soft and painless. I toyed with her dying in battle, but I wasn't a fan of that idea. So here you go! A bittersweet chapter that summed up the most important events of Marinette's life after Chapter 32.**

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO READ IT I PROMISE PLEASE STAY WITH ME**

 **In other news, 6 reviews left until 300! I know you guys can do it, I have faith in you guyssss I love you all so much!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ezpear: I love Nath too, he's such a smol bean, but I thought it was important to show this more cautious and stubborn side of him. After all, the suit is supposed to bring out specific traits in their users! **

**Firstiwilleatthesebeans : I cannot express how much I love reading your comments...**

 **TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings: I denied nor confirmed anything ;)))))**

 **Panteabooks : Honestly I wish more readers were as unbiased as you, thank you for being considerate and you are very welcome for waiting until this chapter to kill Marinette XD**

 **Izzy: I have a feeling that you'll be keeping close watch on any new stories I produce, so I doubt this is that last of it**

 **SJJSpice1 : ONE CHAPTER TO GO AHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	34. Chapter 34: Beginning and End

***cries* T-T**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

A man walked down the cobbled Parisian streets, his feet finding purchase in the old familiar paths. Even as Paris had changed around him, the sidewalks had never needed to be replaced. They were the one constant in his ever-changing world. He took a deep breath, tilting his head back to gaze up into the sky. It was cold, the night air carrying a slight bite with it. Winter would be coming soon. He breathed out, watching the small furls of breath unfold in the air, dancing in steamy curls.

And then he lowered his head and continued at his original pace, not trying to get anywhere at a particular time.

* * *

His old eyes finally found the door to a dusty shop, a place that was famous for its antique and valuable contents. He reached over and pulled out a CD, brushing off the thin layer of dust that sat on top of it. The worn label merely read "Forever," an innocuous title that had drawn many to it.

It was a famous song, well known as it was released after the defeat of Hawkmoth years ago. The old man walked over to an old CD player, sliding the disk inside and waiting for the music to play.

The first notes danced out, full of light innocence and youth. Most copies of the song included the bright voice of a singer that joined the music, but the man had always thought that the song was better without. It was intended to tell a story without words...no matter how beautiful the voice of the late Abeille was.

The first movement drew to a close with a dramatic crash of cymbals, leading into a fast-paced and heroic second movement. It was full of vivid colors and dramatic clashing, a perfect image to accompany the notes. It conveyed the essence of the heroes that reigned over Paris so many years ago.

It wasn't until the end of the movement that a slight minor chord formed an undertone to the music, creating an almost apprehensive sound. The third movement was slow to begin, dropping rippling minor arpeggios throughout a quieter version of the heroic line from the second movement. This movement ended simply, with a haunting violin solo that ended in an awful screeching sound.

The fourth movement was entirely minor, reaching for the sad and angry parts of the listener, coaxing out their inner monsters. Reaching for their buried feelings of betrayal and then showing the changes. The music turned from haunting to dark and creepy. High screeching notes that indicated insanity, the ripping of reality as the mind lost it's hold on the world.

The old man swore that every time he listened to this part he saw glowing purple eyes behind his eyelids. The thick ropy scar on his side seeming to burn slightly as it always did when he remembered those eyes.

The fifth movement brought with it the heroic theme again, mixing it with the minor and ending with a pure, high B natural. All of those who were alive at the time remembered the beam of white light that had arced upward when Ladybug purified the dark butterfly, releasing a tidal wave of energy.

The piece ended there, the simplistic feelings conveyed by the title returning and settling. It was a distinctive piece, but also easily forgettable. Every time he listened to it, the old man felt like he was dreaming. Drowning in the weight of the story carried by the music. Yet somehow the details slipped away, breaking free of his memory.

"Should've named it 'Scars'," the man grumped, getting up and walking over to pick a record and slip it onto a record player.

Faint jazzy tunes filled the shop as the old man hobbled up the stairs to his personal living space. He slumped down onto his couch, reaching to pull a bag of chips onto his lap. He reached a hand into the bag and pulled out a handful of cheese-flavored chips, bringing them to his mouth and biting down with satisfaction.

He vaguely heard the shop's bell ring, indicating the entrance of a customer, but he chose to ignore it. If the customer wanted anything, he or she would probably call up to check if he was home. _I'd rather sleep, anyways._ The old man closed his eyes, dozing off into a nightmarish slumber where his past remained to haunt him.

The old man woke up only about an hour later, rubbing sleep away from his eyes with a wrinkled hand. His brown skin stretched thinly over his legs as he got to his feet. He strained to hear the jazz he put on earlier, but the music was missing. The man wasn't worried by this, however, only making his way back down the stairs to check if everything was alright; but the sight of the record player open and a small wooden box open as well sent a chill down his spine. He clutched a table, trying to not fall over at what he saw before him.

Then he was moving forward, picking through the dirt and discovering that, luckily, only one thing was missing, and it wasn't anything that was made to do great damage. Not in the untrained hands of a child, anyways.

Regardless, a flash of green light surrounded him as some of his age was wiped away and then he fled, searching for the stolen item. He leapt, legs bunching beneath him and then launching upwards as he traveled through Paris. He saw nothing and returned home, not all that surprised. He didn't expect the little thief to show themselves immediately.

The old man sighed, "I'll just have to wait, then." He made his way back to the CDs, yanking out another one...his favorite one. He treasured each copy of Nino Lahiffe's famed "Miraculous" album, even after 50 years since Nino's "death." The entire album was composed of songs that were dedicated to the heroes and the villains, the akumas and the civilians. In fact, there was a rumor that Lahiffe himself had, at one point, been a hero himself.

The most famous song was "Butterfly," but the old man had always preferred listening to "Peu de Bleu." Few people knew that the song was intended to be dedicated to two people, the first peacock and his successor. The old man stared at the CD for a moment, considered releasing a follow up that contained all the pain of her passing, but knew that he was supposed to be dead. Chuckling to himself, the old man grabbed another CD and slid it into the player.

"The few downsides to basically being immortal." There was no bitterness in his tone, only acceptance. He had known what he was getting himself into.

The first slender notes reminded him of Paon, the silvery man who had been like a father to all of them. And then the song dove into a theme that spoke of loss and anger, bitterness against destiny and life.

The old man leaned back and closed his eyes, remembering the time when he was young. A physical ache bloomed in his heart as the music reminded him of the love he had lost, a pain that stayed with him even 70 years later.

 _Ding!_

The elderly man glanced down at his phone, seeing the alert that lit up his phone screen.

 _:Are the heroes returning to Paris?:_

And then another flashing alert.

 _:Sightings of a fox hero reported near the College Francoise Dupont:_

He got up to his feet, letting the green of his transformation drape over him until he stood as Guardian in the small shop. He stretched his legs experimentally, the sensation of somehow bodily being in his 40s still confusing every time he transformed. "Now to track down the baby thief."

The man began to jump, taking his time to leap upwards in high arcs as he jumped off walls and made his way to the school. A young girl stood on the roof, long auburn hair dancing in the slight breeze. She turned at the sound of his approach, pale gold eyes locking with his. The girl glared, hissing slightly at his approach, before leaping away.

He was mid-leap when their eyes met, his own amber orbs meeting with the pale gold. A sharp intake of breath on his part was the only indication of his surprise. That and him falling abruptly, ankle twisting unnaturally, causing a spike of pain to shoot up his leg. He hit the ground hard, rolling slightly to take some of the edge of the fall off.

"Stupid brittle bones," he cursed, glaring at the limb. But then those pale gold eyes drifted to the forefront of his memory, brow furrowing at the reminder. "I've seen eyes like that before..."

He awkwardly stood back up, leaning heavily on his good leg. He pushed off unsteadily, leaping more cautiously back to the shop. With a burst of green sparks he detransformed in the quiet little store, amber eyes immediately searching for a box that he **knew** he had put somewhere here.

The box was small, covered in a thick layer of dust since he hadn't touched it in 70 years. He carefully opened it, averting his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the contents immediately. Then he braced himself, reaching into the box and lifting up old photos and albums until he found the one he wanted. A dusty old album that he had buried after it had reminded him of one too many painful memories.

"Golden Stare." The title of the song sat right on the bottom of the song list on the album. The world-famous album, "Echoes of My Soul," released only 3 months after the first album, "Miraculous."

The man slid the CD into the player, skipping right to "Golden Stare," trying to remember the lingering traces of gold that drifted at the back of his memory. There was no music in the beginning, only two soft female voices blending together. _Marinette and Chloe sang this as a duet?_ Harmony and Melody. A shock filled him at the jump his mind made from the music to the words.

 _Gold fire burning through the chains,_

 _Bleeding through the stains._

 _Ribbons connecting past to present,_

 _Linking my future to the remnant._

 _A golden stare imprinted on my heart._

 _Chasing the dark demons out._

He lunged for the player, shutting it off with his heart pounding in his chest. The gold of his second daughter's eyes glinted before his eyes, reminding him of the past he had tried to escape from. He whispered quietly into the emptiness of the shop, "My Melody...I wrote this for my Melody." He tried to hold back his tears, suppressed after the years of separation from his family. He was supposed to be dead after all.

Golden eyes were on his mind, glinting like the precious metal. He remembered the gold of the baby thief's eyes and wondered if she was, perhaps, related to him. _Well that would be a rather ironic twist of fate..._

The man got to his feet, wincing at the feel of his badly twisted ankle. He knew that it wasn't broken, but the injury would still take several weeks to heal. But he needed to get the fox necklace back as soon as possible.

His eyes darted towards the record player, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed suddenly. He hadn't touched the box inside in 70 years until now, leaving the box locked up. He stepped towards the record player tentatively, cautiously unlocking it and revealing the wooden box inside.

He ran his fingers along the box's surface, brushing the dust off of the painstakingly carved engravings. He recalled the last time he had touched the box, almost 70 years ago, to place the final miraculous in the velvet interior. He remembered how each of his friends had kept their miraculouses until their deaths, never parting from the gems. And his heart hurt all over again at the memory of kissing her all too cold lips and taking her miraculous from her before she was lowered into the unyielding dirt to sleep for all eternity.

Bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away, he steeled himself for the task ahead. He picked up the peacock miraculous first, knowing she would not have wanted him to grieve like this for her. She would not have wanted him to hide away any and all reminders of her because they were "too painful."

"And so the age of the Miraculous returns," he murmured, entranced by the beautiful brooch in his hand. He remembered seeing Gabriel wearing it and he also remembered it sitting proudly on his wife's chest. Painful memories that reminded him that they were gone, leaving him to join with their miraculouses in the embrace of eternal sleep.

He left his shop, trying to figure out how he was supposed to choose a peacock. He decided to just walk around for that moment, hoping that the answer would just come to him. He was about halfway across the street when headlights shone brightly and he turned his head to see a car bearing down at him.

All of a sudden, an arm wrapped around his arm and gripped him tightly, pulling him to safety. The arm, scrawny but surprisingly strong, belonged to a dirty teenage boy whose dark eyes glared at him through a thick fringe of black-brown hair. The very obviously Oriental teen snorted at the surprised look on his face, "I can't believe you walked right in front of that car. Are you stupid or something?"

The caustic words were biting, causing the man to almost smile, so similar was it to the way Abielle had always spoken to him. "Thank you for saving me, young man." And then suddenly, he just knew that this kid was meant to have a miraculous. The determination in his eyes, the way he held himself. He pulled out the little box from his box, the black object covered in old Chinese characters stitched on in red. The elderly man smiled, bowing to the kid and handing the box to the scrawny kid. "Don't try to trade it for money, I promise you'll find much better uses for it!" With that he winked and walked away, an odd buoyance filling his heart.

* * *

The teen looked down at the box in his hand for a moment before rushing to follow the old man. He wanted to see where the odd person lived, just for future reference.

The man turned into a little store, the one that was famous for having rare music collectibles. The teenaged boy, Ning, looked down at the box in his hand. He examined it with a discerning eye, one that knew scams from realities. _This looks expensive._ He ran a grubby finger along the fine red embroidery, squinting to try and make sense of the words written on the top. His mother, before passing away, had made sure to teach him Chinese, telling him that he needed to "carry on their heritage."

"Ni bei xuan..." he whispered, "You are chosen." A frown passed over Ning's features as he tried to make sense of the words. He walked into the shop, ears suddenly assaulted by a familiar tune. The one his mother had sung to him as he had drifted off to sleep. She had told him that it was a traditional Chinese folksong, passed down through her family from Jiwoo Fu. _How does this man have the song?_

"Can I help you, boy?" the gruff voice of the old man he had rescued replaced the lulling melody as he turned to face him.

Ning narrowed his eyes, staring directly into the amber orbs of the man before him. "Why did you choose me?"

He smiled, bending over to lift the top off of the box in Ning's hand. "Why didn't you open the box before coming to find me?" And then there was a bright flash of light and the man walked away, seeming to disappear into it.

Ning shielded his eyes, dropping the box to the ground in surprise.

"NINO!" a shrill voice shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME UP LIKE THAT?!"

Ning looked up to see a cerulean... **thing**...zipping around the music shop, squawking angrily. "What... **are** you?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

It looked down at him, amethyst eyes widening at the sight of him. Then it cocked its head, a sweet smile stretching across its face. "I'm Duusu, the peacock kwami! You must be my chosen, but I'm not sure what your name is since **someone** decided to not inform me that he was unlocking me..."

"What's a kwami? Also, my name is Ning Fu and I think the old man who owns this shop is the someone you're talking about."

Duusu grinned at him, flapping her wings to gently hover right in front of him. "A kwami is a god. I give special superpowers to my chosen. Have you heard the legends of the Miraculous?"

"I've heard of the heroes who used to protect Paris before disappearing 70 years ago...most people think that it's just a story, though." Ning looked through his dark fringe, suddenly bothered by his grungy appearance in front of the beautiful kwami before him.

Duusu frowned at this, her chirping voice becoming much more subdued. "I assure you that it is not a story. 70 years ago the Miraculous heroes were activated together to battle the dark butterfly. The man who gave you that little box is actually Guardian, the turtle hero."

"No way!" His now widened eyes darted around the dusty little shop as if he could find the soul of the old hero. He walked over to one of the tables, where a box sat opened. Ning looked at the box, noticing the thick layer of dust on it. He peered into the box, seeing a heap of old albums and photographs.

"Echoes of My Soul." An album with a glossy black cover and a white mist wrapping around the pale silhouette of a girl.

A dusty photograph that held a bright color image of a group of 8 at a wedding, all in goofy superhero poses.

"Blue and Broken." This album had a dark blue silhouette against a white cover with red streaks dripping down the cover.

"What are all of these things?" Ning asked Duusu, brow furrowed.

Duusu sighed. "These are reminders of the past, reminders of his loss. Every turtle is given the power of immortality. They will live forever, aging at a slowed rate, unless they are killed in battle. This means they lose their friends and family, however. Nino took it very hard, especially after watching Master Fu die in battle."

"Master Fu?"

She craned her head to look at the Asian kid, seeming to think about what to say. "Master Fu, Jiwoo Fu, was the chosen of the turtle miraculous before Nino."

Ning had to sit down in a chair at that information. "Did you say Jiwoo Fu?"

"Yes..." Duusu's eyes held a sort of amusement at his continuous questioning.

"He was an ancestor of mine, one I thought died a long time ago!" Ning looked straight at Duusu, suddenly remembering his original confusion, "Wait...why was I chosen?"

A gruff voice answered him instead of Duusu's chirps. "You were chosen because I needed you to go fetch something of mine."

Ning turned to see the old man, Nino, walk down the stairs and towards him. "What?"

"The fox miraculous was stolen," Nino said, addressing Duusu and ignoing Ning, "and...I also thought it was time I try to accept the past."

Duusu smiled sadly at Nino, for she knew all too well the pain of losing loved ones to the passing of time. Fluttering her wings gently, she flew over to gently rub her beak against his cheek. "They are still here, Nino, just not in the state you remember them...they were absorbed into their miraculous gems, fueling them for the rest of eternity."

Nino smiled sadly, the expression wistful and full of melancholic longing. "But it is time I give away the gems...to train and raise up a new generation of heroes."

Duusu nodded slowly, flying back over to rest on Ning's bony shoulder. Turning her huge lavender eyes on him, she directed him on how to activate her miraculous, "Just say _transforme-moi_ in order to transform into the peacock hero. I also assume you'll want to choose a hero name for yourself?"

"Phoenix, I want to be like a bird that rises from the ashes of the heroes of the past. Starting a new age of the Miraculous," Ning said, not needing to think about his answer for very long. He already knew what he wanted to do. And it was more than just being the first of the miraculous heroes to return, it was about leaving behind his life on the streets for something new. " _Transforme-moi_!"

The transformation ripped around him in a blazing blue fire, deadly hot. His outfit was very different than both Paona and Paon, Nino noticed, eyes lingering on the flame-like suit. The blue was that of fire rather than a bright teal, the tips of his costume blurring into a red-hot orangey shade. The fans that sat at his hips were edged and wispy, causing Nino to suspect that it would look like he wielded torches when he fought. Truly, the boy before him was Phoenix.

Phoenix looked down at his suit, but wasn't overly surprised with the outcome. He nodded to Nino saying, "I will get the miraculous back," before running out the door and opening up his fans. The sharp blades were heated, the silvery metal a burning red with blue trails coming out around him. He raised them experimentally and was able to fly himself upward, tracking down the little fox.

"Who are you?" a voice hissed. Golden eyes stared at him from an orange mask as he turned to see that the fox thief had come to him.

Phoenix swallowed sharply. "I am Phoenix and I've come to ask you to return the miraculous stone you stole."

The girl laughed, the sound melodic but mocking. "Trixx called for me, told me that I was destined to have this miraculous. To carry on the hero legacy as Renard!"

"And I should trust you when you say that because...?" Ning asked, instincts telling him to be cautious. He had learned how fatal lies could be on the streets, making him wary.

Renard smiled mischievously, lips peeling back to expose her white teeth. "I never said you had to trust me. And right now, you're in my way." She brought her flute to her lips, the shape thicker and shorter than Vulpin's flute had been. With a quick flurry of notes, a small army of Renard clones, each bearing a miraculous duplicate, appeared.

Phoenix drew his fans close to his sides, snapping them open and shut so that the blue whisps jumped around the red-hot metal. "This ends now," he snarled, bringing his fans around in a deadly arc. He slashed at the clones, dispersing them and heading for the taunting notes that spilled out of the real Renard's flute.

Renard kept playing, dispatching new clones even as Phoenix destroyed them. Finally, however, she paused to take a breath. Phoenix saw his opening and lunged forward, bringing his fans around to slash at her cheek. They didn't cut into her, but did cause her to flinch away. Phoenix's hand zipped out to snatch the necklace off of her, grinning at her dismayed expression.

"I warned you, sweetheart," he said in a condescending tone, winking at her.

She growled at him, the feral sound reverberating in her throat. Her bright gold eyes were narrowed in anger as, despite having been forcibly detransformed, she lunged towards him.

He slashed the very tip of one fan against her cheek, causing crimson blood to well up to the surface. The blade hissed slightly as he drew it away quickly, from the liquid meeting the hot metal.

Renard yelped softly, trying to disguise her pain. "Give it back," she reiterated.

"It's not yours!" he said in a sing-song tone, turning away to examine the necklace. He carefully fastened it around his neck, not wanting to carry it while he flew.

A shockwave ran through his body. Darkness pulsing around him. The power of wielding two miraculouses in his untrained state reacting to his emotions; the negative emotion of anger strongest among them. The feathers on his costume began to darken to black, the black turning into an angry red at the tips, making him look like a firebrand. He opened his eyes, the rings around the irises pulsing crimson.

Renard ran for it, darting forward just fast enough to rip the miraculous off his neck before he could react to grab her. And then she dashed, transforming as she ran and leaping off the roof, free-falling before spinning her flute in her hands like a crude propeller. "This is bad," she panted, angling her body so that she was heading towards the old man's shop. Hopefully he would be able to help.

* * *

"Please!" a girl burst into his store, panting hard, "You need to stop him!"

Nino paused, looking carefully at the girl and the way she held herself. Bright gold eyes and a narrow face, shining blonde hair and a little beauty mark below her left eye. Despite her tired state, she carried herself with grace almost unconsciously. Similar to how a model might strut down a catwalk. "Who are you?"

She looked up at him, anxiety apparent in her eyes. "My name is Grace Agreste, but that's not important right now-" her hand went to a gold chain around her neck, rubbing the fox tail-shaped charm on it nervously.

"Ah, you're the baby thief..." Nino realized before hitting upon her last name, "Who are your great-grandparents?"

Grace swallowed, obviously wanting to hurry the conversation along. "My great-grandparents were Adelle and Elliot Zor and Melody and Louis Agreste."

Nino staggered slightly, managing to direct himself to a chair. He slumped down in it, trying to calm himself. "So you are my great-great-granddaughter then...Melody was my daughter."

"How is that possible?"

He smirked slightly at Grace. "Being the bearer of the turtle miraculous comes with a few benefits; including partial immortality."

She bowed to him quickly, several times in a row, making him think of Marinette suddenly. "I'M SORRY FOR TAKING THE MIRACULOUS!"

Nino suppressed a laugh. _She really is like Mari._ "It's fine, it was well past time for me to revive the Miraculouses...now what was it you needed to tell me?"

Grace's eyes widened suddenly, fear filling the golden orbs. "It's Phoenix! He took my miraculous and put it on and then started screaming and changing color! His eyes started glowing red, too!"

Without responding to her, Nino ran to the record box, checking what miraculouses were in his possession. "Ning must have been corrupted by the power...the problem is that the two of us together are no match for a dark peacock. My leg is hurt as well and you are grossly untrained." He began placing the miraculouses in the special boxes, handing two to her and keeping two in his hands. "It's time to recruit some new heroes." His expression was set, mouth in a thin line. He hurried out of the door, Grace close behind.

Nino let his instincts guide him, directing him to teenagers that were suited for a miraculous. One by one, the boxes were passed on, along with a note that described a time and a meeting location.

 _Please help me rescue him,_ Nino thought desperately.

* * *

They sat around the table, each one with a jewel in front of them. Some sat with distrustful frowns, others with curious expressions, and still others that just looked excited.

Jade Toloiupa. The bee miraculous sat before an African girl with hot pink hair and a scowl. The gift of kindness to a hard heart.

Souria Brun. Sitting before a mousy brown-haired girl was the butterfly miraculous. Recognition and rebirth to a girl that lived in the shadows of others.

Marco Agreste. The ladybug miraculous had taken a little bit longer for Nino to choose, eventually going to a boy accidentally tripped Nino and then fell over trying to help him up, reminding him once again of Marinette. His white blonde hair and grass-green eyes marked him as an Agreste. Good luck to a boy who seemed unable to do anything right.

The black cat was the soulmate of the ladybug, leading them to a pretty red-head named Rosette Cyr. Her violet eyes scanned the table as she sat with pursed lips, obviously evaluating the situation.

Grace tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, brow furrowed as she tried to signal to Nino to start the meeting.

He nodded at her, showing that he at least noticed her. And suddenly he was reminded of the very first Miraculous meeting he had attended, the one that had started it all for him.

* * *

 _They sat around the table, organized into their partnerships, waiting for the meeting to begin._

 _Ladybug got to her feet, making a show of authority to establish that she was the leader here. She was in charge. But she smiled at them as she spoke, "Thank you for coming here today...I know it's only been a month since we all left the hospital, but I thought it was important that we meet up. Meet as heroes rather than just friends."_

 _Guardian had nodded at that, recognizing the need for professionalism. He did find it amusing that Ladybug was trying to show dominance even when the entire team naturally considered her the leader. She had the most experience, next to Chat Noir, and she also had the persona to back it._

 _The others looked at each other, feeling enriched by their team. There was so much trust between them...the dark butterfly had ended up healing and strengthening their team._

 _Abeille looked especially happy to be back in her hero costume as she held hands with Vulpin, the fox hero still with one arm in a sling._

 _Fonce sat next to Ladybug, anchoring her and offering support. Nino didn't really understand their relationship, but he guessed it wasn't really for him to wonder about._

 _Chat Noir sat to the other side of Ladybug, grinning up at her, looking completely happy with his life for the first time._

 _And Nino himself? He looked to his right, meeting Paona's hazel eyes and feeling a surge of affection for the heroine. He turned away from her and focused on Ladybug's words, feeling hopeful for the future._

 _"...and we will keep coming, no matter what the foe is we face. We will never back down and we will always win! We are the Miraculous!"_

* * *

Nino's eyes crinkled at the corners. _It is time for them to protect our city just as we did. They will carry on our legacy._ He looked at the miraculous gems that sat in front of every teenager, thinking for a moment that he could see his old teammates rising out of them. They looked him right in the eyes, nodding slowly and smiling. Reassuring him that no, he didn't need to run from his past anymore. For they were his past and these kids were his future...he would not let them down.

Getting to his feet, he cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him. Nino smiled benevolently, remembering the way Master Fu had acted with him, treating him like an equal despite his stubbornness. _It's time to start anew_.

"My name is Guardian, but you should call me Master Lahiffe, and I am the bearer of the turtle miraculous."

* * *

 **I swear I'm not crying...*cries***

 **We've finally come to the end of Wings, everyone! I just want to say that this story has been such a big part of my life since I started writing it last August. Every week I wrote another chapter and waited to post it so that I could share my writing with you and hear about what you thought! I never expected Wings to receive so much attention, I actually thought that it would go the same way as my earlier fanfictions and end with practically never being read. But Wings was different.**

 **We started with Marinette growing a pair of wings. I originally planned for this story to only be about 15 chapters long and it would all be pure fluff and sweetness. It didn't work out that way. What started out as fluffy grew into a real story that readers could get lost in! And yet, I still didn't think that people would enjoy my writing!**

 **I bid you all adieu with 308 reviews, 195 favorites, and 267 followers on this fanfiction! Something so small grew into something HUGE, with people reviewing every chapter and apparently loving it! I can't thank my reviewers enough for their little tidbits, I loved responding to them and then rereading them until there were new ones...**

 **I can't wait for the next fanfiction that I'll be posting next week, a Rapunzel AU that I hope you'll check out called Locks of Ebony and Gold. There should also be new chapters added to Halfway Between Heaven and Hell and Waves. Anyways, I hope you will follow and favorite me (follow/favorite author) so that you can keep track of any new stuff I come out with! Thanks for all the love and support!**

 **Big thanks to the two betas I've had over the course of this fanfiction; Intensereadermanic and rainbowrider1290! I really couldn't have done this without you both!**

 _ **Review Question: Idk just spew about how sad you are about the end of Wings, I can't form coherent thoughts when I cry...**_

 **And finally...here are my responses to last weeks reviews (THANKS FOR 300+)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Screemnigcheesepuff : I completely agree with you, I can't believe this is it...**

 **Ezpear : LOL why would you read this story if there was no angst.**

 **Smilechild : Thanks! I try my best!**

 **ChocPretzelYT : That's a new nickname..."Heartripper" I like the sound of that I might make that my name now ;) lol no **

**Izzy : It's a good thing you've decided to read ALL of my other fanfics**

 **Ivette Agreste : Me too, girl, me too.**

 **Firstiwilleatthesebeans : I love you and your reviews, thank you so freaking much!**

 **TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings : I'm not crying...not at all...T-T**

 **FaithandHope357 : I KNOW RIGHT NATH AND CHLOE AND THEIR KID WERE TOO MUCH FOR ME **

**Jessica2003 : Ah, I'm sorry you came in right in time for the last chapter. Plus cliffhangers are always a given ;)**

 **KittyKatt Uzumaki : ...lmao**

 **StarryPenName : whoops?**


	35. Chapter 35: Furry Beginning

**Want a rock to throw at me? Here you go! *hands rock***

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Light streamed into his room through the giant glass window near his bed, waking him up out of a deep sleep.

Adrien stretched his arms, yawning as the harsh sunlight seeped through his eyelids. He turned his neck to one side, wincing and then relaxing as a slight crick sound came from his neck.

A rapping on his door sounded as well, soon followed by Nathalie's voice. "Adrien, you have 30 minutes before school."

He sighed, finally opening his eyes and looking around his room. "Just another day, I guess," he said, frowning a little bit. He climbed out of bed, whining slightly at the loss of his warm and comfy blankets, and walked over to his bathroom, flinging the door open.

Adrien's bathroom was also obscenely large as he stripped out of his pajamas and climbed into the shower, sighing in satisfaction as the hot spray hit his back. A cloud of steam rose up, hindering his vision. He cleaned himself carefully, making sure that he looked perfect so as to not disappoint his father in any way. And he was scrubbing his back when he felt an odd bump.

A protrusion.

 _CANCER?_ Adrien immediately panicked, rushing out of the shower to go check in the mirror. And there it was, a slightly raised bump at the base of his spine.

"Plagg!" Adrien called, making sure his voice was still at a reasonable level so that Nathalie wouldn't here.

Plagg flew over slowly, obviously having just woken up as well. "What do you want, brat?" Plagg yawned, showing off his little white fangs.

"Do you know what this is?" Adrien asked, gesturing to the little bump.

The kwami peered at the bump for a moment, green eyes processing its existence. "Congratulations, brat, you somehow made it to your second stage. Now you just have to wait a few months for your tail to fully grow in."

Adrien gaped at Plagg for a moment before laughing. "Oh, you're totally just messing with me, right?"

Plagg glared at his chosen, exasperated and way too tired to deal with this. "Duh, you thought I was serious about you growing a tail? That's stupid." Sarcasm oozed from every syllable, but the blond didn't seem to hear it.

"Oh, thank god!" the oblivious Adrien said as he quickly dressed.

The black kwami rolled his eyes before smirking. "Should be fun when it does grow in."

* * *

 _-3 months later-_

"PLAGG!"

Plagg flew into the bathroom, rubbing his sleep-heavy eyes. "What?"

Adrien only gestured to his backside, mouth gaping open as he struggled to speak. "W-what..is **this**?!"

A long curling tail hung down from the base of Adrien's spine, thin and covered in soft black fur. Adrien's hand went to the appendage, marveling as it curled around his fingers in a teasing gesture.

Plagg grinned, finally remembering what had happened 3 months earlier. "Ah yes, that would be your tail."

Adrien scowled at Plagg, "You couldn't have told me sooner?"

"I told you 3 months ago, brat."

Adrien glared fiercely at his kwami before rushing to get dressed, recognizing that he was running short on time. "We'll talk about this later," Adrien said, tone clipped in anger. He struggled with his pants for a moment, finally threading his tail through the belt loops to hide it. "Let's go."

Plagg flew into Adrien's shirt pocket, smug now that Adrien had discovered the tail. _I'm so great, I deserve all the cheese._

* * *

 **I suddenly remembered that I promised a chapter of when Adrien got his tail...you're welcome. It's short, but I'm pretty sure there's not much else to do with a tail...it's not like you can fly with it.**

 **I'm going to quickly respond to the reviews (I love you guys so much I was crying reading these reviews I'm going to miss Wings so much) and then deliver a preview of the story I literally just posted! Go check it out, it's called Locks of Ebony and Gold!**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings: I appreciate all the love and hahaha like you could have done anything to me, my boss, Hawky, would have protected me ;)**

 **Ezpear: THANKS I try to make my characters semi-relatable even though they have magical superpowers.**

 **Izzy: And yet you've tracked down all my other fanfics so it's not like this is goodbye...**

 **Beans: Finally, I don't have to type out your full user! I'm so glad I inspired you to write yourself, that's the highest praise an author can receive.**

 **ObsidianDragon182005: Ah, you're one of the oldest reviewers of this story, thanks for that! And yea, no one really recognized that that was what I was trying to convey, but in the end the whole story goes back to Nino. He's the storyteller.**

 **52011100: Thanks for your kind review!**

 **FaithandHope357: Lol, me too, it's just eye sweat I swear.**

 **Screemnigcheesepuff: ;) hopefully you got this chapter today, though.**

* * *

 **There's going to be some little chunks of the first chapter cuz y'all still need to check out the fanfic!**

* * *

 _There was a legend in their country. The legend spoke of seven precious stones, each of them carrying miraculous powers._

 _This legend had been passed down from generation from generation until it was woven deeply into the roots of the town. No one knew whether it was true, but they accepted their lack of knowledge. Except for one man._

 _This man was affectionately nicknamed Hawkmoth, the country's resident wizard. But although most saw him as a lunatic, Hawkmoth himself was quite smart. And his theory was that anyone who could wield the two most powerful gems would become a god. And so he searched the land for the stones, stealing them from the most unlikely of places._

 _But little did he know that soon he would face a foe greater than he could have dreamed of._

* * *

 _Tom held up his hands, hoping that Hawkmoth would register the submissive gesture. "I-I'm sorry, my pregnant wife wanted wild chestnuts."_

 _Hawkmoth took a deep breath, obviously thinking about something. But then a positively malicious smirk spread across his face. "But of course...you may take all the chestnuts you want from my forest," he cooed, voice turning syrupy smooth._

 _"What's the catch?" Tom asked, not trusting the wizard to not name a price._

 _And then the smirk on Hawkmoth's face turned into a full blown grin. "I want the child."_

 _"NO!" Tom answered, voice raising._

 _Glaring, Hawkmoth cut him off with a sharp statement, "I've named my price." Hawkmoth stepped closer to Tom, using his imposing appearance to strike fear into the baker's heart._

 _Tom swallowed, knowing that he had no choice. With a sigh he shakily replied, "The child is yours."_

 _Hawkmoth nodded his head and smiled sinisterly, turning to exit the small glade. An idea had popped into his head, a brilliant one if he did say so himself._

* * *

 _"I know about your deal with Hawkmoth," the mysterious man said, his almond eyes twinkling a kind brown._

 _Tom bit his lip cautiously, glancing at his daughter. "Can you help?" he asked quietly._

 _"I can help the child, but, alas, I cannot prevent her being taken from you." The old man looked truly apologetic, but Tom could also hear the truth in his words. There was nothing that could be done._

 _The old man hobbled over to Tom, pressing a small box into the other man's large hands. And then with a wave of his cane and a wink he left the house._

 _Tom fumbled with the little box, large hands clumsy in his haste to open it. And when he finally got it open, he found two sparkling garnet earrings._

 _The next day he woke up to a scream. He threw off his covers and rushed down the stairs to see his wife lying on the floor, crying._

 _She looked up at him with vacant, unfocused eyes filled with tears. "She's gone."_

 _And Tom instantly knew what had happened. Hawkmoth had claimed his ransom._

* * *

 _Hawkmoth gazed at the bundle in his arms almost tenderly, feeling a surge of warmth in his heart at the sight of the little girl's innocent face._

 _His_ _eyes were drawn to the garnets in her ears. He wondered for only a moment if they could possible be a miraculous stone, but as he gently touched the stones, there was no tell-tale spark of magic. Unlike the emerald and the lavulite stones, which were already in his possession, the garnets did not suddenly shine with a hidden light at his touch. After all, what was he thinking? A mere week-old infant could not possess the most powerful miraculous! Hawkmoth scoffed at his own stupidity._

* * *

 _Marinette grew up like any other child, but she was naturally a curious child. Right now she was high up in a tree, the garnets in her ears twinkling in the faint sunlight._

 _"HawkDaddy?" she called down to the wizard where he stood down below._

 _He looked up at her and a little smile creeped across his features. "How did you get up there, Darling?" He had found himself smiling at the child more and more often, thinking of her as his own child now. And it had only taken 7 years..._

 _Just then there was the sound of a cracking branch and Marinette, a shocked look plastered on her face, began to fall through the air._

 _Hawkmoth shot out an arm, power crackling up his arm. A blast of purple energy swirled forward, materializing into thousands of pure white butterflies which poured forth to catch the falling child and bring her safely to the ground. Hawkmoth stared at his arm in surprise, instantly curious as to what had happened. It seemed like magic had just flowed right out of him! This was the first time the butterfly stone had performed for him. But what did that mean?_

 _However, first he had to comfort Marinette, who had come running into his arms. She looked up at him, eyes devoid of tears and promptly squealed, "Will you teach me to use the pretty magic, HawkDaddy?" Apparently she was fine..._

 _"Of course, little lady!" He twitched his fingers, thrilled when the magic pulsed through his veins again and twisted to create beautiful clouds of white butterflies._

 _Marinette watched them flutter about, amazed at the pure creatures. She stuck out her hand and wriggled her fingers in imitation of Hawkmoth, frowning when only pink sparks burst from her fingertips. Hawkmoth, luckily for Marinette, had been looking away at the moment that the sparks flared up._

 _She ran over and wrapped her small arms around his waist. A gentle pink glow suddenly flickered around her arms as she hugged Hawkmoth, the surge of energy lifting the man's feet off the ground just slightly. "Thank you, Hawkdaddy!"_

 _Hawkmoth gasped for air at first, but began to chuckle once he was set back down. He did not notice the rosy light. "You're welcome, sweetie." He couldn't help but feel part of his heart going out to this little girl. She was so important to him now, she had invaded every bit of his life. And he knew what he was going to give to her for her 8th birthday. Even if he was a little bit conflicted over it... He glanced towards the lockbox which held a gleaming emerald ring in its depths._

 _It's perfect for her._

* * *

 _Please don't die on me, Brigitte...not here, not yet._

* * *

 **\\_(ovo)_/ please please please go check Locks of Ebony and Gold out it would mean so much to me and I want to be able to read all of your sweet reviews again, don't desert my fanfictions! *heart***


	36. Chapter 36: Eternity Together

**Special chapter!**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Felix sat on a rooftop, legs dangling over the edge as he gazed over the landscape. Fear settled into his stomach, having found a home for itself there ever since the threat of battle had been made aware to them.

"What are we going to do if we lose?" he sighed to himself. The image of eerie purple eyes filled his mind as he recalled what Marinette had relayed to them about the butterfly's appearance. He looked down at the street below, wondering how it would feel to fall.

To let the wind catch his body and pull him downward. Wrapping around him in a rush of cool air just precious seconds before he would hit the ground. Body absorbing the impact of smooth stone to splatter into flecks of blood and bone across the pavement.

He wondered what his teammates would think. What his brother would think. What Marinette would think.

It was with this wonder that he found himself leaning forward, testing the limits of his own bodily strength and gravity's pull. A movement that was just too far, sending him plummeting downward.

He broke free of the thoughts that had clouded his mind, panicking suddenly.

"I'm not ready to die now!" he cried into the air, "Nooroo, help me!"

Pain arced through him like a lightning bolt piercing his mind, body, and soul. A line of connection that flowed through him and connected to the brooch that sat between his collarbones. Purple surrounded him in a dizzy haze until he felt he was drowning, suddenly seeing the lines that connected him to everyone else.

Life.

And death.

And then his wings broke free, tearing their way out of his shoulder blades and hanging heavy behind him as he fell.

Seconds felt like an eternity as he spread them, instincts taking over, and flapped downward. He went soaring up, suddenly as light as a feather as he sailed above. Each person below was a tiny spark of life that caught his eye, he could see their emotions.

Their pain, anger, sadness, happiness, regret.

He landed back on the rooftop, craning his head to look back at the light membranes that now adorned his back.

A deep wine purple tone began in the center before fading outward into a pale lavender.

Felix took a deep breath, tears welling up in his eyes. He understood now, what it meant to be the butterfly miraculous. "Nooroo...thank you."

His brooch beeped softly, sending him into his transformation so that he could take his cane and turn on the communications system. Vulpin's startled face filled the camera's view as he ran along Paris's roofs.

We've got a problem, guys!" he called, the wind ripping at his face as he ran across the rooftops.

His eyes looked directly at the screen, a hollow sort of terror filling the cerulean pools. "I found the dark butterfly."

Fonce felt terror flood his veins again, but he got up shakily and began his run to where Vulpin was.

 _Please let us survive this._

* * *

Fonce made it in time to see Fonce and Ladybug battling with deadly arcs of black and pink light that crackled together in a display of bright and dark sparks. He watched for a moment, not wanting to get in Ladybug's way. But the moment he saw Ladybug falter, he was casting his magic outward, calling up a Champion to defend her.

A shield met Fenwa's clawed fingers just in time as his Champion leapt to protect Ladybug.

Fonce concentrated from where he hovered in the air, calling upon his ability to create such a Champion. Channeling all his strength and feelings into the chosen one, pushing him to protect and fight.

 _Take your time to rest now, Marinette, then you can fight again._

Ladybug looked at Fonce, and he reveled in the closeness they shared, knowing that she had understood his nonverbal message. _Thank you._ He nodded, seeming to be able to read her mind...just as she could understand every one of his little mannerisms. After all, you never really forget your first love. He watched as Ladybug closed her eyes and took a deep breath, chasing away her aches and pains before snapping her yoyo out.

Vulpin charged forward while Fenwa was distracted, bringing his flute around to smash into her. Fonce carefully controlled his Champion to flank the heroes.

He didn't see the new villain appear in the form of Sombre. He didn't see the deadly arrows that sped towards him. He, being too deep in concentration, was struck in the arm holding his staff. He howled as the cane fell to crash on the ground, thin fingers pulling the arrow out of his arm and then trying to staunch the blood flowing from the deep puncture while zooming down to find his staff. The Champion flickered, but continued to fight before wavering one last time and disappearing as Fonce could no longer channel his magic through his cane.

 _Ladybug, be safe._

* * *

Fonce came back up to the battle just as Fenwa moved forward, sending a orb of black lightning crushing into Paon's chest.

"NO!" Fonce screamed as he flew faster than ever before to catch his father's body before it could hit the ground.

Fonce's eyes were like steel. A blue so cold it was grey. He placed his father's injured body beside Vulpin and Queen Bee, flying forward to attack Fenwa.

She sneered, wiping away the blood dripping into her eyes from the gash above her eye. " **Your father failed, boy. What makes you think you can do any more than him**?"

"Because I care enough for these people to die," Fonce said bluntly, eyes flickering to where Ladybug crouched beside Nino, a comforting hand resting on his back. But when she felt his eyes settle on her, she got up and walked to stand beside him, the picture of strength.

Ladybug's eyes were pleading, begging even, but her face was a smooth stone slab and her voice was equally unwavering. "Alya, please come back to us." The strength in her voice broke only for a moment then, revealing her feelings.

Something inside Fenwa twitched, trying to awaken. But the dark butterfly pushed it down, pulling on the proverbial puppet strings it used to control Fenwa. " **You don't understand, Ladybug. YOU did this to me**."

Fonce didn't listen to their verbal battle, he just closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Nooroo had told him that each butterfly was a Champion, they could become a knight in emergency situations. But the true Champions came when the butterfly was melded to a worthy soul through a treasured item. So Fonce looked through the souls of every child, creature, and adult in Paris. Some of them were dim, flickers of anger or other negative emotions leaking off of them. That was what he looked for as Hawkmoth. But as Fonce? He picked the bravest soul, the one that gleamed with a fighting spirit.

"Come, my Champion, and fight for your city and all things light!" A white butterfly took on a dazzling golden light and soared off into the city, settling in the golden locket that nestled against his Champion's heart. "Come, Vif!"

Fenwa, noticing the summoning, tried to cut Fonce down, but Ladybug stepped in front, the strength in her eyes a blazing blue fire. "Don't you dare," she said menacingly, her yoyo flying out in an arc to meet Fenwa's hands.

A blinding white light shone over the battlefield and landed among them. A girl who burned with a light so pure it began to eat away at the darkness inside Fenwa. The dark butterfly was anxious, fluttering madly, ordering her to take action. So she did.

Fenwa leaped forward and her fingers found the chain around the girl's neck. Vif sneered at the villainess and made a slicing motion. The strands of light cut at Fenwa, opening bleeding wounds on her skin and fracturing the dark butterfly's control.

But Fenwa's fingers had already closed around the golden necklace, ripping it off Vif and easily breaking the locket. The white butterfly flew out, looking tired, and made its way back to Fonce where it fluttered its wings gently against his cheek before fading into his staff.

"You did well, Vif," he whispered to the butterfly, casting out his magic and watching as the brave human girl vanished back to her home.

Ladybug had frozen in awe of the floating golden and silver sparks that were the pure magic that the butterfly was capable of. Fonce, too, was watching, amazed by the potential for good and light that he had now. Fenwa was not distracted and she was angry...rather, the butterfly was angry. It screamed from within Fenwa, sending out a wave of deadly onyx lightning.

Fonce saw the light right before he was hit, not having time to move away. He fell, slamming into the ground and lying so very still, mask receding along with his transformation.

 _I'm so sorry, sweet. I have failed you._

* * *

 **HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**

 **My baby is 1 year old! I poured so much of myself and my life into this little fanfiction and I'm so honored that so many people read and enjoyed this story. Wings has been a part of my life for a year now! I actually can't believe that I managed to finish this fanfiction and that it's been a year since I posted that first chapter. That chapter that changed my life.**

 **This special chapter was from Fonce's point of view. My favorite character as we watched him grow and mature throughout Wings. I hope you all loved this chapter and I hope you all loved Wings as much as I did!**

 **Thank you to my faithful readers! I love you all!**

 **-thepeacockandthebutterfly ;)**

 **(reminder that my current fanfiction is Locks of Ebony and Gold, a Rapunzel AU that you all should really check out!)**


	37. Chapter 37: Prematurely Stolen

**Hello~**

 **I'm in limbo right now, having just finished Locks of Ebony and Gold and starting to write my next fanfiction! Seeing as now I have basically free write time, I wanted to write some one-shots for Wings again!**

 **I also got a DM requesting a sequel developing around the new characters or writing a new arc that would have happened between Chapters 32 and 33.**

 **This one-shot is...uh...sad...just a heads up :)**

* * *

 **Wings**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Chloe smiled at herself in the mirror as she pinned her antennae back beneath a bun of her golden locks. She may have become a nicer person, but she couldn't deny that she didn't love looking at herself.

"You look beautiful, Chlo," a voice murmured lowly into her ear.

Chloe shivered slightly, turning to peck Nathanael on the lips gently. "Thanks, Nath," she paused to look him up and down, "you don't look too bad yourself." She winked saucily at him, the slightest bite to her lips suggesting what she really thought about his appearance.

While Nathanael had grown much more confident in himself, he never did figure out how to take a compliment with poise. A scarlet blush creeped across his cheeks at Chloe's flattery. "Th-thanks."

She laughed at him, the sound happy rather than mocking as it had been in the past. She tiptoed to whisper in his ear, "you're so cute, I could just eat you up...literally!" She let her teeth gently run across his earlobe with a tender nibble, smiling at the way Nathanael trembled under her touch.

"Ew! Mom, Dad, stop being gross!" Phillipe complained.

Chloe and Nathanael turned to see their son with his arms flung over his face dramatically.

"I can never unsee that," he moaned in distress, still shielding his eyes.

Chloe and Nathanael exchanged an amused look before Nathanael ran over to his son and hoisted him up into the air. "So, we were being gross, huh?" he asked teasingly.

Phillpe squealed as Nathanael spun him around in the air, giggling madly. "Mommy and Daddy were being icky!"

"And what's wrong with that, mon prince?" Chloe asked as she walked over to take Phillipe in her arms.

The boy cackled, wriggling in an effort to get his mom to drop him. "Icky!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on the squirming child. Her years of fighting were somehow incredibly useful when raising an active toddler.

Nathanael's necklace beeped suddenly, a faint orange glow coming from it. He nodded at Chloe before leaving the room to transform and figure out who was trying to message him.

"Where's Daddy going?" Phillipe asked, tugging on his mom's shirt.

Chloe smiled down at him before looking back up at the doorway where Nathanael had passed through. "He just got a call, mon ours, Daddy will be back soon."

Just then, the golden comb that sat at the base of her bun began to vibrate softly, flashing gold. Chloe sighed, setting Phillipe down gently. "Phillipe, Mommy has to use the restroom, but she'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Phillipe grinned at his mother.

Leaving the room quickly, Chloe transformed and flicked open the screen embedded in the side of her bow. "What?" She knew her voice was blunt, but she really needed to get back to Phillipe.

 _"Queen Bee, we need you here ASAP! Volpin just showed up, but his illusions aren't doing anything against this supervillain!"_

Queen Bee sighed exasperatedly. "Well, I can't leave Phillipe alone...if you send Volpin back to watch him then I can go."

 _"I'm on my way, Abeille,"_ Volpin said as his image joined Paona's on the screen.

She nodded at him before de-transforming and returning to her child's side.

Nathanael rushed back into the house, gesturing to the door rapidly as he sat down beside Phillipe. "Hey, kiddo!"

Chloe smiled at the two before heading for the door and transforming in a flash of golden light. In a moment, she was soaring through the sky, hurrying to the site of the battle.

* * *

It was a quick defeat once Queen Bee arrived, her shooting abilities and speed quickly getting rid of the fast-flying villain that had been resisting Paona and Guardian's efforts.

"And this is why I said that you two weren't a good pair," Queen Bee said teasingly.

Paona shook her head at Queen Bee, knowing she wasn't serious. "Hey, it's not our fault that a villain that perfectly matched your abilities decided to fly into our patrol territory!"

"Also, we don't have a kid to occupy us!" Guardian added.

"Yet," Queen Bee whispered, laughing as she flew off, knowing that Paona and Guardian were probably sputtering and red at her words.

* * *

 _"Hey, Chlo, do you want to come over for a play-date?"_ Adrien asked over the phone.

Chloe smiled. "Sure! Phillipe keeps asking about when he can hang with Emma and Louis next, anyways."

 _"Okay, we'll see you all soon! Bye~"_

She laughed at the little inflection at the end of his response before closing her phone.

"Hey, Nath, do you want to come with Phillipe and I over to Mari and Adri's house?" she called, waiting for her husband's response.

"Sure!" he yelled back, running into the room with Phillipe at his heels.

"I! get! to! see! Emma! and! Louis! today!" Phillipe sang happily as he bounced in his car seat.

Chloe and Nathanael grinned at their son and each other before pulling out of their parking spot and moving onto the road.

Nathanael, sitting happily in the passenger seat, had turned on the radio to some pretty classical music which he was now humming along to.

Chloe was watching the road carefully, having memorized the way to the Agreste house long ago.

Louis was clapping loudly along with the drum line in the music, squealing loudly whenever the bass drum was hit.

They didn't see the car that swerved, running into them.

Impact.

Pain.

Nathanael reached for his son, pulling the battered body to his chest as his vision wavered.

Chloe was slumped against the steering wheel, blood streaming from her head.

Nathanael felt a tear run down his cheek as he realized their fates. His eyes began to close as a orange light roared into view, calling him to return to it. Eternal sleep beckoned its hand, temptingly promising to get rid of his pain forever. Promising to reunite them all in the afterlife. Nathanael's spirit detached itself from its body, moving into the orange flare of his miraculous.

And then there was only white.

* * *

 **I was going back and reading the reviews on this story (329 omg I love all of you so much) and I was just crying softly because you guys showed me so much support during this fanfiction.**

 **Honestly I cringe a little bit when rereading the older chapters (heh), but I've decided to just leave them as is! Every fanfiction gets better as the author gets more into the story (or gets worse as the author gives up).**

 **This chapter is all about the feels, but more specifically I'm thinking about going in and fleshing out the little snapshots of time in Chapter 33: Passing Years. OBVIOUSLY this chapter dealt with the death of Chloe, Nathan, and their son :(**

 _ **Author's Question: Who would be interested in me revisiting this fanfiction? If so, who would want to see an arc with the new heroes from Chapter 34 and who would want to see an arc with the original heroes like in between Chapter 32 and 33?**_

 **And for old times sake, as I've always said, **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! REVIEWS ARE FOOD TO A FANFICTION WRITER!****

 ** **(can we try for 350 reviews? we only need 21 more :))****


	38. Teaser

**Colpo di Fulmine**

 **Coming January 27, 2018**

* * *

 **An epic tale of love and destruction.**

 **A curse that defies the story we know.**

 **A love that was stolen away from them.**

 **A chosen without his miraculous.**

 **An evil separate from their bitter love triangle.**

 **Adrien, Marinette, and Felix in a light you've never before seen them in.**

 **Their desperate struggle for freedom has become their undoing.**

* * *

 **Read the beginning of their tale on ** **January 27******

 **"It all began with jealousy"**


End file.
